Todos contra Mary
by Kyevseix
Summary: Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt, la más asombrosa hija de los Fleurlebleunt, estaba destinada a convertirse en la mejor campeona jamás vista en la historia... o al menos eso se suponía. Tras una insólita ronda de 29 fracasos consecutivos Mary, la inaudita, está a un rechazo más del retiro definitivo en su no nata carrera como miembro de la liga. Todo parecía perdido pero...
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, hola. Se me pasó por la mente crear algún cuentisirijiillo para matar el tiempo entre proyectos y, pues, aquí está el resultado. Espero sea de su muy exquisito gusto, queridos lectores.**

 **Como bien sabe** **n, esto es u** **na parodia del lore origi** **nal de League of Lege** **nds, y de** **ni** **ngu** **na ma** **nera estoy asociado co** **n Riot Games** **ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de** **ni** **ngu** **no de los perso** **najes aquí prese** **ntado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo pare** **ntesco co** **n la realidad es pura coi** **ncide** **ncia. Ahora que co** **noce** **n estos detalles si** **n importa** **ncia, sobre estos asu** **ntos si** **n importa** **ncia, puede** **n co** **nti** **nuar leye** **ndo está historia si** **n importa** **ncia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Mary, la Inaudita!**

* * *

—Entonces…—

—…—

—Otra vez tú…—

—…—

—Después de 28 intentos…—

—Err…—

—Volviste…—

—Y-Yo…—

—¡A fracasar! ¡Maldita tonta!—

—¡Pero te juro que lo hice por amoooorrr…! ¡Yiaugh!—

Sí, esa que está volando por los aires soy yo, Mary. La inaudita Mary, me dicen. La mujer que está pateándome el trasero, por cierto, es mi buena amiga Fiora, la patada excelsa.

Oh, vaya introducción más inapropiada y deslucida.

Mi imagen está quedando por los suelos.

¡Esto es inaudito!

Ahem~.

¡Es un verdadero placer conocerlos, invocadores!

Entiendo que dadas las circunstacias esto no se ve nada bien, pero por favor ignoren está pequeña escena vergonzosa, los platos rotos sobre mi cabeza, mis pequeños 29 fracasos y hagan buen uso de mí cuando entre a la academia, pues están viendo a la futura estrella de la liga de leyendas, ¡Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt!

Soy la hija menor de la noble familia Fleurlebleunt, una de los más antiguos y magníficos linajes que podrían encontrar en mi natal Demacia. Permítanme aliviarlos si es que están sorprendidos, pues no es para menos que lo estén. Si, si, su sorpresa no es nada por lo que deban avergonzarse. La legendaria familia Fleurlebleunt es famosa por haber engendrado a muchos de los más grandiosos héroes que Valoran jamás haya conocido. Quiero decir, siempre todos, mis hermanos, mis padres, mis abuelos, e incluso mis más remotos ancestros, absolutamente todos ellos han sido héroes increíbles, y yo naturalmente no puedo ser la excepción.

¡Que se cuide el mal, porque seré la nueva más grande heroína que haya dado a luz la familia Fleurlebleunt!

Es por ello que decidí probarme a mí misma uniéndome a la liga pero…

— **Mary, tú, entre todos los aspirantes de la historia debes ser, y por mucho, la peor candidata jamás vista** —

…eso dice Fiora.

¡Wu! ¡Ella es tan cruel!

Y todo porque al parecer en todos sus años como campeona jamás había visto a alguien fallar la prueba 29 veces seguidas sin desistir. Quiero decir, si, si, lo entiendo, es posible que "29 fracasos seguidos" suene un poco, digamos, estremecedor, pero vamos, no es para tanto. ¡No es como si yo fuera un caso perdido!

Ahem~.

De acuerdo.

Tal vez me haya extendido demasiado en presentaciones, ruego me disculpen.

Por favor permítanme dar luces a la situación actual. En la compañía de mi querida Fiora, nos encontrábamos en la víspera de mi vigesimonovena derrota, en lo que prometía ser una celebración en ocasión de mi por entonces frustrado éxito. La estocada excelsa, elegante y exquisita como siempre, había reservado para nosotras la mejor mesa en uno de los más exclusivos y costosos lugares que podías encontrar en Demacia. La velada fue soberbia, la cena imponderable y el humor inmejorable. Era una noche verdaderamente inolvidable… hasta que se me escapó ese pequeño, minúsculo detallito.

En realidad no había nada porque celebrar.

Y mi compañera no dudó un segundo en hacérmelo notar con un recio puntapié que me llevó por delante junto al licor y los aperitivos.

—Ahh –Suspiró Fiora–, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo—

—W-Wuu… Fifi ––Sollocé tendida en el suelo empapada de champaña con la jarra de sombrero––, ¿Por qué me pateaste? ¡Me duele!—

—¡Deja de lloriquear! ¡Y no me llames Fifi aquí!—

—P-Pero... M-Mi ropa… y está t-toda empapada… ¡Y-Y-Y los camarones...! !Hic!—

—No puedo creerlo… dame tu mano, tonta—

—Gracias, Fifi… quiero decir Fiora… ¡Hic!—

Fiora Laurent, la estocada excelsa.

Fifi para los amigos. Y para su mamá.

A diferencia de mí, ella es todo un prodigio. Es sencillamente majestuosa y no lo digo solo por aparentar. A la corta edad de 15 años ya era parte de la guardia real, e increíblemente, para los 17 era miembro en toda regla de la liga de leyendas. Pero lo más asombroso de Fiora, es que a pesar de ser tan fuerte no tiene ningún poder. Todo lo ha conseguido en su vida por virtud de la esgrima y nada más. Tan simple como lo digo, ella es capaz de batirse en duelo con los seres más poderosos vistos a lo largo y ancho del planeta sin contar con más que su habilidad privilegiada con la espada. Los términos **talento** y **esfuerzo** no son ni remotamente suficientes para describirla. Ella trascendió esa clase de conceptos hace mucho.

Yo por otro lado…

—¡Oh, ahí está! ¡Es la inaudita Mary! —Suele escucharse con regularidad cuando salgo a la calle—. ¡Miren, esa es la chica de la que les hablé! ¡La aspirante que ha fallado 29 veces seguidas las pruebas de la liga!—

S-Si, es un poco… errr... bueno, quiero decir, !Si! No es por presumir, pero soy una persona muy famosa por aquí. Desgraciadamente el motivo de mi fama... es... tan patético. Esta bien, esta bien, no hay nada que presumir. En medio de mis numerosos intentos por ingresar a la liga de leyendas, he acaudalado ya la insólita cifra de 29 fracasos consecutivos. Al igual que Fiora he pasado a la historia también, pero como la más incompetente hechicera que jamás haya pisado Valoran.

—Mary… entiendo que seas una tontarrona torpe e ingenua, pero aun así me cuesta entender como alguien con dones tan grandes como los tuyos puede llegar a fallar de esa manera… —Murmuró Fiora con suavidad en su dulce acento francés. Más poco después exclamó furiosa mientras me golpeaba con una cuchara en la cabeza–– ¡Y nada menos que 29 veces seguidas, tonta!—

—¡Yihaaug!— Chillé adolorida mientras acariciaba mi maltratado cráneo.

—¡En verdad eres el colmo! ¡¿Cómo es que me despierto esta mañana para enterarme que le has fallado al apellido Fleurlebleunt 29 malditas veces?!—

—Esto… escucha, Fifi, hay una buena explicación para esto. En realidad yo... estimé que los demás participantes no eran dignos oponentes y me reti– ¡Mazinger Z! —No alcancé ni a formular mi defensa cuando un segundo cucharazo me había sonsacado otro chillido de dolor— ¡Al menos pudiste dejarme terminar!—

—Te advertí que no me llamaras "Fifi", y no estoy aquí para escuchar tus excusas mediocres. Quiero saber que pasó, y es todo. Ahora escupe, vamos, habla de una vez—

—De acuerdo... —Murmuré con las manos sobre la cabeza— No fallé porque sí nada más, ¿Sabes? Sucede… sucede que en la prueba de hoy había un sujeto injustamente fuerte, ¡Arrasó con todos! Era… era… no sé cómo describirlo… ¿Cómo una ráfaga? Creo que su nombre era Jean… Jean… era… él era… realmente increíble. Desaparecía y aparecía de repente, y antes de darte cuenta el resto de contendientes caían de rodillas frente a él, ¡No había forma de ganar!—

—Hmmm… ya veo, como una ráfaga—

—S-Si, igual que una ráfga. Era en verdad asombroso, era tan fuerte que incluso podría pelear contra ti en igualdad de condiciones, estoy segura—

—Entiendo, debe ser un sujeto extraordinario—

—Si, si —Resoplé satisfecha—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué perdí?—

—¿Hmmm…? —Farfulló Fiora con gesto aburrido—. No, no lo entiendo. Pero seguramente tú lo sabes, vamos, dime—

—Vaya, vaya ¿No quedó bastante claro, Fiora? ––Declaré con alguna clase de arrogancia descarada, sonriendo estúpidamente— ¡El sujeto, el sujeto! Ese Jean… ¡Era estúpidamente fuerte!—

—¿Y por eso perdiste?—

—Así es—

—Oh, ya veo. Si este Jean del que me hablas era tan fuerte entonces no había nada que hacer, ¿Cierto?—

—Ojojo, veo que al fin me has entendido, Fifi— Contesté inflando mi pecho.

Si, allí sentada se encontraba una aspirante de la liga de leyendas orgullosamente explicando con el menor detalle **cómo** había sido derrotada.

Por cierto, esa tonta era yo.

—En cualquier caso ese monstruo ya superó la prueba, así que no tengo que preocuparme más por él, ¿No? ¡Soy tan lista! ¡En la siguiente prueba yo seré la candidata más fuerte, todo irá como la seda!––Y así continúe, orgullosamente explicando mi pusilánime estrategia, mientras Fiora solo escuchaba y escuchaba sin alterar su expresión— Por eso, lo siento, Fifi. Ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte para mí. Yo nunca podría vencer a alguien como él…—

Dije eso y sonreí con cara de idiota. En respuesta Fiora se enderezó en su asiento y súbitamente dijo por lo bajo:

—Mary—

—¿Si?—

—Ríndete—

—¿A-Ah? ¿D-Disculpa?—

—¿No me oíste? Dije ríndete. No vuelvas a presentarte jamás a una prueba de la liga. Solo ríndete—

Fiora habló con una serenidad sobrecogedora. Su rostro se veía tan impávido y tranquilo como un manantial de aguas quietas. De hecho, en lo que llevaba de vida jamás había visto una expresión tan templada en ella.

¿Pero decirme que me rindiera?

¡Tonterías!

—¡Me rehúso!— Exclamé.

—Hah… querida, esto no es posible —Suspiró Fiora para entonces murmurar sombríamente—. Mary… —La talentosa esgrimista levantó su aterradora cuchara por tercera vez. Mi cuerpo, que entendía lo que estaba por pasar, tembló lleno de pánico. Por reflejo cubrí mi cabeza con las manos pero, para mi sorpresa— ¡Auch! ¡Mierda, esto en serio duele!— Fiora se había golpeado a sí misma con su letal cuchara de la muerte, justo en medio de la frente.

—¿Fi-Fiora? ¿Estás bien?— Pregunté con timidez refugiándome tras un plato.

—Mary, lo siento. Últimamente he estado tan ocupada por culpa de esos invocadores idiotas que no me di cuenta. Si hubiera estado más pendiente de ti esto no habría pasado—

—¿Fiora...? Me estás asustando, ¿De qué estás hablando?—

Mi querida y vieja amiga… ¡Gando Rowa!

Q-Quise decir, mi querida y joven amiga acarició su mejilla derecha brevemente. Conocía ese gesto. Es lo que ella siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo tan doloroso como para hacerme llorar. La perceptiva Fiora se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que pasaba por mi mente y me sonrió con timidez. Intentó seleccionar sus palabras con delicadeza, pero su franqueza pudo más, y con crudeza explicó:

—Mary, por favor discúlpame —Contra todo pronóstico la estocada excelsa, la mejor y más orgullosa esgrimista en toda Demacia, tiesa como un hueso inclinó su rostro hasta tocar la mesa con su enrojecida frente y suplicó por clemencia—. Aunque hemos juntas tanto tiempo nunca me di cuenta que eras tan débil. Ruego por tu perdón, te fallé como amiga, como camarada y como compatriota demaciana—

—P-Pero Fiora, ¿Qué estás diciendo?—

—Mary, si ya has decidido que alguien de mi nivel es demasiado fuerte para ti, entonces nunca estarás preparada para entrar en la liga de leyendas. No hay forma que puedas entrar allí. Pensaba que solo eras una tonta descuidada, pero me equivoqué, todo este tiempo había estado sobrevalorando tus talentos. Lo diré una vez más: Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt ríndete, por favor ríndete ahora que puedes. No quiero que te lastimen. No tienes que probarle nada a nadie—

—…—

Fiora siempre ha estado conmigo.

Desde que éramos niñas ella siempre ha sido como una hermana para mí. Es tan obvio que sobra mencionarlo, pero yo la quiero mucho. Y aunque se bien que ella es vanidosa y algo cruel… a pesar de su lengua afilada, y que siempre me lástima cuando habla… a pesar de todo eso yo siempre supe que en el interior ella en verdad era una persona muy dulce y amable. Nunca jamás llegue a dudarlo, pues, a final de cuentas solo Fiora siguió creyendo en mí aún después de pasmoso record de fracasos.

Es por ello que me rehúso a admitirlo.

Me rehúso a creerlo.

Yo definitivamente…

—¡Me rehúso!—

—¡Mary!—

—¡No! ¡Incluso si lo dices tú, Fiora, me rehúso!—

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ––Exclamó Fiora sacudiéndome por los hombros—. Mary, por tus venas corre sangre noble, ¡Eres una aristócrata! Tienes talento para la magia, eres hermosa, culta, benévola, ¡Tienes todo lo que cualquier doncella de tu edad desearía! ¿Por qué insistes en deshonrarte más con esa prueba estúpida?—

—Porque… ¡Porque yo también quiero ser una heroína! ¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡Así que me rehúso, me rehúso, me rehúso, me rehúso! ¡No me voy a rendir! ¡Incluso si tengo que luchar contigo, jamás me voy a rendir!—

—Oh, vaya, ¿Y tú crees que en verdad puedes conmigo, Mary, la inaudita?—

—¡Así es! ¡Si te interpones en mi camino entonces yo… entonces yo te derrotaré!—

—¿Me derrotarás a mí? ¿A una campeona?—

—Si… a ti, a quien sea… ¡Venceré a quien sea!—

Fiora se quedó en silencio.

—Entiendo— Suspiró con expresión cansada.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí. Trague saliva. Aunque hubiera declarado que la vencería a ella, y a quien fuera, si el asunto se reducía a una contienda física entonces mis posibilidades de ganar no superaban el 0%.

Pero no ocurrió nada entre dichas líneas.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

—Ya veo, Mary. Si es así, entonces yo también me rehúso a verte renunciar—

Y me abrazó.

—¿F-Fiora?—

—Diciendo insensateces de esa manera, afirmando tu debilidad con semejante descaro… ¿Creías que te dejaría seguir menospreciándote en mí presencia? —Murmuró Fiora sonriente y cálida mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos—. No me hagas reír. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste capaz de determinar cuánto vales realmente? Una tonta como tú, que solo sabe preocuparse por los demás sin pensar en si misma jamás sería capaz de reconocer su propio poder. Solo alguien como yo, que ha estado observándote siempre, podría saber lo extraordinaria que en verdad eres… por eso, nunca vuelvas a decirlo. En este mundo no hay nadie más fuerte que tú, Mary. Absolutamente nadie—

—W-Wuuu…—

Mi precaria vista se nubló completamente. Las mesas, las personas y las paredes frente a mí pasaron a convertirse en nubes amorfas de colores, pues varias lágrimas se estaban desbordando de mis ojos.

—F-Fifi… perdón, señorita Fiora—

—Fifi para los amigos, Mary—

—¡W-Waaaaaahh! ¡Fifi!— Sollocé enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

—Ya, ya…—

Al final no pude más y di rienda suelta al llanto. Siempre he sido una irremediable y perdida llorona, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada si así es como soy. Yo… le he fallado 29 veces a mi sueño. Después de tantas derrotas era de esperarse que las personas dejaran de creer en mí, y que poco a poco todos empezaran a sugerir que me rindiera. Aun así, siendo tan obstinada como soy era imposible que diera por vencida aunque fracasara otras 100 veces. Y así fue como seguí fallando, fallando y fallando. Después de tantos intentos el asunto terminó por convertirse en rutina, y para ser honesta, después de presentarme a tantas pruebas solo esperaba escuchar como siempre, cada mañana al terminar: **Lo sentimos, pero no superaste los requisitos de la prueba, Marie.**

Creo que sin darme cuenta, inconscientemente yo misma me había resignado ya. A la larga, después de ser rechazada tantas veces yo también había perdido la fe en mí.

Pero Fiora nunca dejó de confiar. Supongo que por eso ella se molestaba tanto cada vez que me escuchaba decir con esa sonrisa tonta: "Lo siento, volví a fallar". Aunque para mí era algo tan natural, ella no podía creer que su querida amiga fuera incapaz de triunfar por sí misma. Ella en verdad…

—¡P-Por Demacia! ¡Eso fue hermoso!—

—¡H-Hermano! ¡Por favor sé un poco más discreto!—

¿A-Ah?

¿No son esos los hermanos Crownguard?

¿Qué están haciendo dos personalidades tan famosas como ellos en…?

—Ahora entiendo. Me estaba preguntando que te traías entre manos cuando nos invitaste a todos aquí, estocada excelsa, pero parece que mis sospechas golpearon fuera de la diana—

¡Y-Y-Y-Y esa es la cazadora Vayne Shaune!

—Pffft… Que desperdicio de mi tiempo—

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando, Shyvy?—

—¿Q-Que? ¡Es mentira! ¡Solo cállate, pervertida de los pájaros!—

¡Y esas son Shyvana y Quinn!

—¡Oh, que maravillosa manifestación de sentimientos! ¡El pueblo demaciano no podría ser más cautivador!—

¡Incluso el príncipe Jarvan Escudo de Luz VI está aquí! ¡No solo él, todos los campeones que representaban Demacia en la Academia de guerra estaban aquí, junto a mí! ¿Esa de allá es Sona Bevulle? ¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Y esa es Poppy, la pequeña Yordle del martillo, tan linda!

¡Yo…! ¡Yo!

¡No entiendo!

¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Mary —Llamó Fiora—, mira allá—

—¿Oh?—

—Ánimo, Mary— Se escuchó al unísono.

 **¡BUENA SUERTE, MARY, NUESTRA FUTURA CAMPEONA!**

 **Tuyo por siempre, Taric.**

¡Era un cartel! ¡Un cartel gigante con mi nombre!

Ah, espera, la parte de Taric estaba tachada, ¿Quién lo haría?

* * *

 **En algún lugar del mundo...**

—Taric, no lo permitiré jamás... tú... tú... !Serás todo mío! !Wahahahahahaha!—

* * *

Ahem~.

Los nobles guerreros, hechiceros y míticos seres a mí alrededor, que hacían parte de nada menos que la renombrada liga de leyendas aplaudieron en mi honor. En honor de la más torpe candidata que Runaterra hubiera conocido. Estaba ya tan conmovida que ni siquiera tenía idea ya de cómo reaccionar. No tenía espacio para tantas emociones… o si lo tenía entonces no sabía cómo manifestarlas todas.

—E-Esto es… ¿Esto es para mí?—

—Bueno, yo sabía que habías vuelto a fallar —Murmuró Fiora sonriendo incómodamente—. Y en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo directamente, pero en verdad espero que consigas unirte a la liga, Mary. Sé que soy… bueno, digamos un poco dura, pero soy sincera cuando digo que quiero verte triunfar. Por ello decidí utilizar esta oportunidad para darte ánimos en tu siguiente intento. Lo siento —Agregó sacando la lengua—, supongo que después de todo me molesta demasiado escucharte decir "Fallé"—

—Ja… jaja… jajaja…— Articulé rígidamente un par de carcajadas recordando la dolorosa lección del "amor" de Fiora.

—Así qué, ¿Aún te rehúsas a rendirte?—

—Sí ––Sonreí henchida de alegría—. Sin importar que pase, me rehúso—

Definitivamente no podía fallar otra vez, no si todas estas personas increíbles confiaban en mí.

Yo me convertiré en una campeona.

Pero entonces…

—Ohh, ¿No es eso una maravilla? —Una voz que definitivamente no pertenecía a ninguno de los campeones que conocía se pronunció con impactante incertidumbre—. Después de todo, yo también me rehúso, Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt—

Todos y cada uno de los presentes, incluyéndome, quedamos en silencio. Totalmente pasmada por la sorpresa, contemplé boquiabierta al responsable directo de mi vigesimonoveno fracaso. El que se hacía llamar Jean.

El aspirante más fuerte que había visto hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Bolsas para el vómito? ¿Alguien?**

 **Todo por hoy. Agradezco de antemano al amable lector que haya decidido invertir su valioso tiempo sumergido en esta nueva historia y que se haya pasado por la cajita de comentarios, ya saben, lo clásico, recomendaciones, proposiciones, críticas, insultos, amenazas, acosos... lo que su corazoncillo dicte. Les deseo un buen día.**

 **Taric envía saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Como bien sabe** **n, esto es u** **na parodia del lore origi** **nal de League of Lege** **nds, y de** **ni** **ngu** **na ma** **nera estoy asociado co** **n Riot Games** **ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de** **ni** **ngu** **no de los perso** **najes aquí prese** **ntado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo pare** **ntesco co** **n la realidad es pura coi** **ncide** **ncia. Ahora que co** **noce** **n estos detalles si** **n importa** **ncia, sobre estos asu** **ntos si** **n importa** **ncia, puede** **n co** **nti** **nuar leye** **ndo está historia si** **n importa** **ncia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Seamos algo más**

* * *

—Ohh, ¿No es eso una maravilla?—

Era un poco alto, ¿Tal vez?

—Después de todo...—

Sea como sea, definitivamente era más alto que yo. Me llevaría por lo menos una cabeza.

—...yo también...—

Insistía en vestir de negro, apañado en distraída elegancia, y sus manos permanecían siempre ocultas bajo unos guantes. Su cabello blanco, que de no estar recogido llegaría hasta sus hombros, los rasgos finos, la piel tímidamente pálida y los ojos rojos, oscuros, como un par de soles abrasados, proponian un aspecto casi sobrecogedor.

—...yo también me rehuso...

A pesar de todo, su presencia no era exactamente imponente. Verlo frente a frente no te dejaría ese tipo de impresión, pero no por ello era una criatura que pudieras ignorar así nada más.

—...Marie Ariadvle Fleurebleunt—

Y de pie, frente a todos, ese hombre que me llevaría un poco más que una cabeza, que sin ser imponente no dejaba de ser irresistible a la vista, dijo eso con el más despectivo tono que pudiera permitir la garganta humana. En medio de los más grandes héroes del mundo, él se dirigió a mí con el mismo reparo que hubiera tenido al dirigirse a un insecto rastrero. No podría llamar odio, ni desprecio o desdén al extraño, casi desconocido, sentimiento que secamente humedecía sus palabras. No, no lo era, definitivamente no lo era. Se trataba de una sensación tan contradictoria como la misma expresión de la que me acabo de valer.

Como beber agua seca.

—Y así, yo...—

No pudo terminar de hablar.

Él, quien se llamaba Jean, no pudo darle un final a su discurso. Quien había sido el interlocutor en escena durante esos breves instantes derepente se vio presa del silencio más atroz. No puedo hallar palabras más adecuadas para describir el momento, pues él no pudo terminar de hablar. Nadie lo interrumpió. Nadie lo hizo acallar. Él simplemente no pudo pronunciar más palabras.

* * *

 _PLOP._

* * *

Cayó al suelo.

—Ah... —Murmuré embarazosamente. Si, pueden creerme cuando digo que fue un murmuro completa, absoluta, categórica y por definición, absurdamente embarazoso. En vano murmuré nuevamente—. Ah... Ah... Oye...— El salón entero, y todos los que allí nos encontrábamos, encarnando lo que por amor a todo lo que hay bajo el cielo solo podría ser llamado silencio, observamos casi con la mandíbula en el suelo al triste ser que, bocabajo, tendido de bruces, se había visto interrumpido en su magnífico discurso.

—Estoy... estoy muriendo de hambre— Atinó a balbucear.

Pasaron unos minutos.

El curioso intruso, ajeno a esta reunión, más no obstante responsable directo de su organización, se hallaba ahogándose en el regocijo más profundo que pudiera concebir el corazón mortal de los hombres, engullendo todo lo que sus manos podían alcanzar.

—!Ah! !Ah! !Esto es! !Esto es!— Exclamaba a viva voz en las ventanas de tiempo que le permitía su voraz apetito.

—E-Entonces... señor Jean...— Murmuré otra vez.

—!Ah! !Ah! !Tan bueno, tan tierno, tan sabroso! !Hace tantos años que ningún manjar se deslizaba por mi garganta! !Ah, que paraíso!—

—Disculpe, señor Jean, si excusara usted...— Insistí en un tono tan tímido y bajo que llegué a dudar que había siquiera abandonado mis labios.

—!Ah, realmente... realmente...! ¿Había usted probado esto antes? Si, usted, la del lado, errr... su nombre era...—

Y así, la patética escena se extendió durante 4 platillos más, y el aspirante más fuerte que yo había visto en toda mi vida, quien deliberadamente había pronunciado mi nombre completo nada más al irrumpir en escena, ahora no podía ni reconocer mi rostro. Bajo la tutela de la infinita paciencia de mi muy hospitalario ser, admitiré, esta burlezca situación se hubiera dilatado durante, probablemente, otros 10 capítulos, 4 libros, una adaptación al cine y 3 secuelas, más afortunadamente la dura mano de Fiora cortó en seco semejante derroche de recursos literarios y culinarios.

—!Hail Hittler!— Espetó el jovén al verse una cuchara de metal aporreada en su cabeza. Divertida en mi interior de ver una víctima, fuera de mi persona, del explosivo caracter de mi amiga, solté una risita de satisfacción criminal.

—!Hail Teemo!— Exclamé acurrucandome de dolor al recibir el mismo tratamiento.

—Ah, de alguna manera sentí ganas de golpearte al ver tu rostro, Mary —La implacable Fiora masculló con su abollada cuchara en la mano—. Ahora —Continuó ella volviendose a nuestro huesped—, si quisiera usted hacer el favor, monsieur Jean, de dar una explicación satisfactoria a su presencia, a sus palabras y a su maldita desfachatez, juro que consideraré el no estrellar otro cubierto en su cabeza—

—Que clase de mujer enferma de la cabeza...— Murmuró Jean.

—Si quisiera usted...— Repitió la duelista de las cucharas.

—!Quiero yo, quiero yo! —Adelantó el joven nerviosamente (Pues ahora que me fijo, difícilmente sería mayor que yo, a juzgar por su aspecto). Aclarose la garganta y en tono sublime dijo— Mi nombre es Du Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter, el primero de los Alkegramml. Es un verdadero placer conocerles, mis muy dignas damas—

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se presentó el muchacho haciendo una ligera no obstante grácil reverencia. No podría ser un simple campesino, juzgué yo al reconocer los modales propios de un noble en su actuar.

—¿El primer Alkegramm?— Preguntó Fiora.

—Naturalmente— Respondió el muchacho, henchido su pecho de algún vanal orgullo. Si, era un vanal orgullo, lo sé. Yo, la reina del vanal orgullo, no tuve la menor dificultad en identificarlo. Eso definitivamente era un orgullo vanal, muy vanal.

—¿Naturalmente, dices?— Repitió Fiora.

—Bueno, es natural. Simplemente natural desde que el nombre lo inventé yo—

Por segunda vez en la noche, todos los presentes golpeamos el suelo con la quijada. Definitivamente era un orgullo muy vanal e insignificante.

—U-Un... Un nombre que acabas... que usted acaba de inventar— Fiora, en todas sus muy elegantes maneras, había llegado a confraternizar rápidamente con él desdichado Jeanniste Cutter Saqurevyel al encontrarlo, según me confesaría después, muy similar a mí misma. !Que insulto! !Lo dice como si yo fuera una tonta! !Yo no voy por ahí inventando apellidos!

—Ah, bueno, bueno, bueno. Las presentaciones no hacían falta desde un principio —Reflexionó Jeanniste—. Mi desfachatez, ya que preguntaba, señorita Laurent, es pura y metódica desgracia de carácter, y dirigiendo la conversación a donde importa, mis palabras, tengo una... no, tienen ustedes una verdadera razón para escucharla. !Han sdo víctimas de una treta, un engaño!—

—¿Un engaño?— Interviné.

—Si, si. Un engaño de lo más descarado, señorita Fleurebleunt—

—¿Cual sería pues tal engaño, señor Jeanniste?—

—Ah, puede usted llamarme de todo gusto Jean. Puedo percibir con que dificultad su lengua pronuncia mi nombre completo— Me invitó el joven Jean con la malicia propia de la burla. Mis muy indignadas mejillas se inflaron ante semejante insulto a mi aristocrática dignidad, !Todos estos bellacos me tratan como a una tonta!.

—Ciertamente Mary, harías bien en seguir su amable consejo— !¿Tu también, Fiora?!

—Bueno, como iba diciendo —Prosiguio Jeanniste, ese maldito—, todos fueron engañados. Este día han sido vilmente engatusados. Ha sido usted desgraciada en su honor, señorita Fleurlebleunt—

—¿Yo he sido desgraciada? ¿Pero cómo? !Eso es rídiculo!— Respondí indignada.

—Concuerdo con Mary —Participó Fiora de mi incredulidad al pronunciarse—. Marie Ariadvel Flerulebleunt podrá haberse desgraciado a si misma muchas... muchísimas... innumerables veces, !Pero nadie jamás se atrevería a provocarle desgracia a tan miserable, pusilánime y tonta criatura! !No pongo en duda la maldad del espíritu en los hombres, pues siempre buscan la desgracia ajena, pero no considero siquiera posible que alguien quisiera provocarle desgracia alguna a la pobre Mary! —Exclamó Fiora apasionadamente en lo que intentó ser una defensa a mi dignidad. Intento que, a mi juicio, fracasó de la manera más ruin y abyecta posible. Mi amiga continuó— !Quiero decir, solo mírela! !No dudo que exista el malandrín que gozara con desgraciar a nuestra querida Mary, si era lo que intentaba usted decir, pero simplemente no existe manera alguna en que pudieran desgraciar a esta tontuela miserable más de lo que ella se ha desgraciado ya a si misma! !A un ser tan torpe como ella no se le podría deshonrar más! !La chica ya está en el fondo de la miseria humana! !No es más que un desperdicio! !Lo que usted dice, señor Jeanniste, es tan absurdo como decir que un cadaver puede ser asesinado por segunda vez! No. Definitivamente no, mi señor Jeanniste, la basura es basura sin importar que tanto se le escupa—

—Ah, no, no. Le suplico no me malentienda. No me cabe resquicio de duda que la joven Fleurlebleunt es una desgracia en toda regla —Replicó Jeanniste despiadadamente, sin chistar en mancillar mi ya pisoteado orgullo—, pero hasta la basura como ella puede ser desgraciada, en cierto modo—

Y así, esta maldita conversación se desenvolvía de la manera más natural, haciéndome llorar cada vez más amargamente con cada palabra venenosa que salía de la boca de esos 2 demonios sin misericordia.

—Sea como sea —Concluyó Jeanniste—, Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt fue engañada. Estará usted de acuerdo, señorita Fiora, que la joven es dueña de un talento, digamos mejor de un potencial, incalculable—

—Eso, como es obvio, lo sé— Respondió ella, del cabello negro.

—Es algo torpe, sin embargo...—

—Si, si. Eso lo sabía yo perfectamente —Adelantó Fiora impacientemente—, la chica tiene el potencial necesario para ingresar a la liga y más si quisiera. Si era esto todo lo que usted quería decir, puede ahorrarselo, porque le aseguro que dentro de poco se encontrará con ella en los campos de la justicia—

—Ah, permitame dudarlo, señorita Laurent—

—¿Insinua algo?— Musitó la estocada excelsa irritada.

—No insinuo nada, estoy siendo muy directo. Jamás me toparé con ella en la academia, y se lo puedo asegurar como aseguraría lo azul del cielo—

—Me toma usted por tonta si piensa que toleraré semejante insulto —Masculló Fiora enardecida, con cinismo, teniendo en cuenta que de ella habían surgido casi todos los insultos que en esa conversación a mí se hubieran dirigido—, y con gusto haré realidad sus profecias rebanandole la garganta aquí mismo—

—Puede usted decir lo que quiera, pero me niego a retirar mis palabras, después de todo no estoy mintiendo. Aunque me permitiré una corrección, no obstante, pues lo que quise decir fue: Jamás se topará ella conmigo en la academia—

—¿Ah...?— Enmudeció Fiora.

—¿D-Disculpe, señor Jeanniste?— Pregunté yo con timida cortesía, aunque me hubiera trillado a insultos hace poco.

—Señorita Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt —Se dirigió a mí el sujeto—, me presentó ahora no como aspirante, sino como examinador, pues he renegado del derecho a convertirme en campeón desde que no me lo merezco. Es usted muchas veces más digna, y le pronpongo, aquí y ahora, el siguiente convenio: Derróteme en un duelo, uno contra uno, y en virtud de mi calidad como examinador la declararé, en toda regla, una campeona, una miembro de la liga de leyendas—

Me quedé en blanco. Los acontecimientos tomaron un giro que no había llegado a imaginarme. Fiora no parecía menos impactada que yo.

—Tenemos testigos más que suficientes —Observó el joven de incolora cabellera, refiriéndose a los demás campeones demacianos que, en torno a nosotros, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, fuera por estupefacción o respeto—. No hace falta dilatar está necia intervención un segundo más —De su camisa blanca salió un amarillento papiro, donde el sello de la liga, y de todos los archimagos invocadores, daba constancia de su autenticidad. Allí claramente se leía, se entendía, que las palabras de ese hombre extraño y de modales distraídos eran verídicas—. Por tanto decreto entonces que mañana, hállese usted descansada y preparada, se enfrente contra este servidor, que en la medida de las posibilidades hará de digno oponente. Haga usted el favor de honrar a la liga de leyendas, señorita Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt— Sonrió el misterioso personaje, completamente convencido, al parecer, de mi victoria.

Pronto desapareció tan anticlimáticamente como apareció, y me dejo hecha una maraña de dudas.

Se esclareció poco después que el señor Jeanniste Cutter Saqurevyel había, efectivamente, rechazado el derecho de convertirse en campeón, aún después de pasar más que satisfactoriamente todas las pruebas que le hubiera interpuesto la liga. Por algún motivo que no me entraba en la cabeza, de un momento para otro, el simplemente decidió negarse a cobijarse bajo el manto de la liga. Más que solo eso, había conseguido convencer, a fuerza de una persuasión y elocuencia digna del embaucador más hábil imaginable, a la academia de guerra el dar marcha atrás a la anterior convocatoria de aspirantes.

Es decir, borrar de mi historial mi 29avo fracaso.

Y por si fuera poco, se había ganado un lugar como examinador en lugar de campeón. Las artimañas de las que se haya valido para hacerse con semejante puesto privilegiado aún escapan de mi inocente saber. Fiora se apresuró a ataviarme con armaduras, espadas y mallas, a explicarme los fundamentos más básicos del combate, a molerme los huesos con una espada de palo y a recomendarme, bendecirme y desearme suerte para el enfrentamiento que me esperaba al ocaso del siguiente día.

Y fue entre todo este aparejo de situaciones que aconteció la hora.

La hora de probar mi potencial.

Y finalmente ser.

Una heroína.

Un vestido de tela, fresco y ligero, mis suaves babuchas de terciopelo y un par de protectores en las muñecas componian mi equipo de batalla, muy en contra de las indicaciones de mi más experimentada y sabía compañera. Pero bien sabía yo que sería inútil forrarme en una armadura, pues de ningún modo podría considerarme yo una guerrera. Yo, una hechicera, no podría sacar a relucir el potencial de tal equipamiento.

—¿Está usted lista, señorita Fleurlebleunt?— Pronunció mi oponente, Jeanniste Cutter Saqurevyel, armado con poco más que un traje de gala, cual maestro de ceremonias, y una delgada aguja negra, que hiciera de estaca, del tamaño de una espada bastarda.

—Si señor, puede usted empezar cuando quiera—

Nos encontrabamos pues en la arena de duelo. Se trataba de un salón en marmol, de imperial aspecto. Un cuadrilatero cubierto de baldosa custodiado en cada esquina por una titánica estatua de marfil.

—De acuerdo— El joven levantó una mano sobre su cabeza en señal de inicio, y fue entonces que, al sonido de una campana, el combate comenzó.

Se arrojó descuidadamente contra mi buscando alcanzarme con su puño desnudo, así que respondí alejandome suspendida en el aire por una esfera que flotaba sobre mi cabeza. ¿Diría yo que es un buen momento para hablar de la magia en la que se apoyan mis esperanzas de convertirme en heroína? No existe un nombre específico para la magia que domino. No es alquimia, nigromancia, oclumancia, piromancia o clarividencia. No existe nada que se le parezca, y no existe otra magia que yo pueda dominar. No puedo con la alquimia, ni con la nigromancia, ni con la oclumancia, ni con la piromancia ni mucho menos la maldita clarividencia. Aparte de mi raro talento, no hay absolutamente nada más que pueda yo por ello que soy el caso perdido de los Fleurlebleunt. No por nada soy Mary, la inaudita.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso.

—!Aquí vamos!— Exclamé desde las alturas, y apuntando con la mano abierta invoqué una enorme burbuja blanca surcada por diseños curiosos de diversos colores, lo bastante grande para engullir a una persona, allí donde se hallaba mi adversario, y en un instante la esfera se contrajo y desapareció. Jeanniste, no obstante, se encontraba varios metros lejos del lugar donde había convocado la burbuja gigantesca, que parecía un jarrón jonio.

—Aunque lo este viendo por segunda vez... nunca deja de impresionarme, ese poder...— Murmuró extasiado Jeanniste.

He autodenominado a mi magia: "hechicería interactiva", pues la única magia que tiene permitida Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt consiste en la alteración de las fuerzas físicas básicas. Hacer flotar un jarrón, empujar una puerta, calentar la cena... nada que no puedas hacer con la magia ordinaria, pero de la misma forma, nada que puedas explicar con la magia ordinaria. Quiero decir, es el proceso y no el resultado lo que es un misterio. El cómo funciona la magia que me ha sido otorgada ha permanecido entre el insípido reino de las preguntas desde que nací. Solo sé que, por medio de los orbes que invoco puedo intervenir en el flujo de las cosas, incluso del tiempo (aunque a una escala bastante modesta).

—No he terminado— Dije por lo bajo. Invoqué otro orbe, este pintorreado de nubes claras y mares oscuros, justo frente a mí, se hizo del tamaño de un balón de cuero, y hacía el todo lo que se hallaba en el salón se vio atraído. El orbe azul puede manipular la gravedad, y del poder de la atracción, pensé, no podrá escapar. Efectivamente, tras una breve resistencia, Jeanniste fue arrastrado hacía el orbe que se hallaba frente a mí, más me sorprendió desapareciendo y en un instante ubicándose ante mis narices, golpeando con la yema de sus dedos mi frente, enviándome algunos metros hacia atrás.

—Este combate ha terminado, señorita Fleurlebleunt —Pronunció el examinador Jeanniste abruptamente dandome la espalda, para mi estupefacción—

—!E-Espere! !¿Como puede usted decir eso?! !El combate solo acaba de empezar!— Protesté.

—El combate acaba de terminar. Terminó en el momento en que fui capaz de tocarla—

—P-Pero... !Pero no...!— Algunos balbuceos sin sentido fueron los que contestaron en mi lugar. Por mi cabeza confundida pasaron cada uno de mis 29 fracasos anteriores, y decidida a no fallar una vez más exclamé— !Dije que esto aún no acaba!—

Una inmensa esfera de más de 10 metros de diametro, (Por mucho la más grande que había creado jamás), que se repartía entre el negro y el blanco, y que no dejaba de crecer conforme aumentaba mi desesperación apareció en medio del salón. Bajo la colosal esfera, la negra sombra que esta proyectaba literalmente engulló todo lo que alcanzó a tocar, incluyendo las magníficas estatuas que se hundieron hasta las caderas. El espectaculo, sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues Jeanniste Cutter, a su endemoniada velocidad, apareció casi espectralmente junto a mí y me puso fuera de combate nada más tocar mi frente con la yema de sus dedos por segunda vez. Mi inconsciencia duró poco más que un par de segundos, no obstante.

—Esta pequeña rebelde —Refunfuño Jeanniste—, atreviendose a contradecir a su examinador. Si digo que el combate terminó, señorita Fleurlebleunt —Dijo él dirigiendose hacia mí—, !Es porque se terminó y punto!—

—!P-Pero no es justo! !Aún no he sido derrotada, no puedes solo decidir que perdí así nada más!—

—El examinador soy yo. Mis decisiones son absolutas, señorita Fleurlebleunt. Además —Aquí se detuvo y me dio la espalda, para entonces girar su cabeza y verme por encima del hombro—, ¿Bajo que malinterpretación llegó a concluir que reprobó la prueba?—

—¿Qué...?— Balbucée.

—Dije que el combate terminó. Nunca dije que hubiera perdido, mi joven señorita—

—¿Yo no... perdí? !E-E-Entonces ya soy una...!—

—Alto —Cortó Jeanniste—, no se entusiasme tanto, señorita, tampoco he dicho que haya sido aprobada, haría bien en mantener la calma y...—

—¡¿Qué...?! —Vociferé confusa—, !No es justo! !Me está diciendo que reprobé otra vez, ¿Cierto?! !Es usted muy cruel, muy cruel, muy cruel!— Chillé.

—Haría usted bien en mantener la calma —Repitió Jeanniste masajeando sus sienes como si estuviera padeciendo de migraña por mis accesos de rabieta—. No estoy diciendo que reprobó, y se lo repito. Pero no es tan fácil como quisiera. Si llegara usted a poner pie en los campos de batalla con semejante nivel de habilidad... no cabe duda, no duraría usted un segundo allí, !Es demasiado débil! Simplemente no puedo ser así de irresponsable. Debe usted comprender...—

—Pero... Pero... ¡Hic! !N-No es justo! —Murmuré rompiendo en llanto—. !Me he esforzado tanto, tanto... pero aún así, aparte de los 4 tristes hechizos que conozco, soy completamente incapaz de aprender magia...!—

—Hah...— Suspiró el examinador Jeanniste. Su expresión cansada solo sirvió para avivar mi pataleta aún más, si cabe.

—¡W-W-Waaaahhh...!¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Es porque soy muy débil, lo sé..! !No es como si yo quisiera ser así! ¡Usted es muy cruel...! ¡Muy cruel...! !Yo también quiero ser admirada, como Fiora, como todos! !Pero no puedo...! !Que cruel! !Que cruel!—

—Bueno, bueno —Dijo Jeanniste finalmente, con la expresión más dulce que su carácter indiferente e infinitamente indolente le permitía—, es natural que no pueda progresar sin un maestro, y es natural que no exista un maestro para usted, pero eso no es una sorpresa. Usted, señorita Fleurlebleunt, es única—

—¿A-Ah...?—

—Si me hubiera usted permitido continuar —Comenzó él en voz baja—, no estaría usted ahí llorando de rodillas como una desgraciada. Vamos, levántese usted, esa posición no es digna de una dama. Vamos, vamos —Articuló apurado ofreciéndome su mano— Bueno, como sea. Decía yo que Runaterra jamás había conocido a nadie como usted, ¿De donde se extrañaría entonces que le fuera tan difícil fortalecerse?—

—Pero Fi-Fi-Fiora... hay tantos... tantas... personas fuertes... !Hay muchas personas fuertes que nunca tuvieron un maestro...!— Respondí sollozando.

—Todo el mundo necesita un maestro—

—Pero conozco a tantos que...—

—Todos necesitan aprender de alguien —Replicó Jeanniste—. Tal vez este confundida usted por los tecnicismos, pero sea lo que ven los ojos o lo que escuchan los oidos, sea de las bestias o sea de los hombres, siempre existe un ejemplo que copiar. Entiendo entonces el motivo de su debilidad, señorita Fleurlebleunt, pues usted nunca ha tenido nada ni nadie a quien pueda llamar maestro. Es usted tan única que simplemente no existe nadie que pudiera estar capacitado para adiestrarla debidamente, quiero decir, desde un principio nunca ha existido nada en este mundo que se acerque ni remotamente al arte que en su interior yace. Pero no desfallezca usted —Se apresuró a decir el señor Jeanniste al fijarse en los mohines que contorsionaban mi rostro nuevamente—, mi querida señorita, pues yo le aseguró que, si me lo permite, la convertiré en la más espectacular campeona que este pequeño mundo haya visto jamás—

—¡¿Usted, señor Jeanniste?! —Espeté sorprendida, casi extasiada ante sus palabras—, ¡¿Usted puede enseñarme?!—

Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter señaló con la mano extendida la ruina que había provocado en la arena de combate. Parecía que el lugar entero se hubiera hundido en las aguas de una cienaga, !Las columnas, las estatuas y las paredes se encontraban sumergidas en la piedra sólida! !No lo podía creer, nunca había hecho nada como eso! ¿Acaso había convertido la piedra sólida en agua líquida o algo así?

!Que rayos!

—Puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, y si así lo desea usted, voy a hacerlo. No aprenderá conmigo a hacer lo que hace todo el mundo, pues no es usted una hechicera, pero le puedo enseñar a caminar por si misma. En otras palabras —Dijo él, extendiendo los brazos—, le enseñaré como autoinstruirse. Ahora —Dando poca importancia al asunto, agregó—, que comience la segunda parte de la prueba—

* * *

 **Y bueno, siempre un placer escribir. Buen día**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, hola ge** **nte. Les traigo el tercer capítulo que ve** **nía prometie** **ndo ser u** **n hit, promesa que falló estrepitosame** **nte.**

 **Como sea, me alegra dame cue** **nta que te** **ngo u** **n/u** **n** **a lector/a muy mi** **nucioso/a e** **n los detalles, y se tomo el trabajo de hacer u** **na crítica basta** **nte completa sobre esta pequeña historia. E** **n serio aprecio el come** **ntario, pero veremos esa parte e** **n** **el fi** **nal, por ahora los dejo co** **n el disclaimer (que segurame** **nte** **nadie leerá) y el capítulo de,** **no se, ¿Este mes, sema** **na co** **n suerte?**

 **Como bien sabe** **n, esto es u** **na parodia del lore origi** **nal de League of Lege** **nds, y de** **ni** **ngu** **na ma** **nera estoy asociado co** **n Riot Games** **ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de** **ni** **ngu** **no de los perso** **najes aquí prese** **ntado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo pare** **ntesco co** **n la realidad es pura coi** **ncide** **ncia. Ahora que co** **noce** **n estos detalles si** **n importa** **ncia, sobre estos asu** **ntos si** **n importa** **ncia, puede** **n co** **nti** **nuar leye** **ndo está historia si** **n importa** **ncia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Fiora y Mary**

* * *

No le faltaba mucho a la aguja corta del reloj para que dieran las 4 de la madrugada.

Esa fatídica mañana estaba por comenzar.

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde el enfrentamiento contra Jean. A partir de ese momento fui sometida a un infernal régimen de entrenamiento con mi amiga Fiora, a quien el bueno y amable del señor Jeanniste —lo lleve el diablo— me había encomendado. Jean se aparecía siempre 30 o 40 minutos pasadas las 5 de la mañana en los jardines de la mansión Fleurlebleunt, donde Fiora me sacaba un moretón nuevo cada día con la pragmática y poco realista excusa de hacerme más fuerte. El maldito peliblanco, con su rostro resplandeciente y su elegante abrigo negro, color del que se negaba a prescindir, siempre llegaba refrescante y jovial a contemplar mi tortuoso entrenamiento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Yo por otra parte, con los ojos hundidos por el sueño, surcadas mis mejillas por negras ojeras, y mi larga cabellera toscamente enmarañada en una cola, no distaba mucho del aspecto que perfectamente pudiera tener el día de mi muerte. Y así pasaron aquellos días malditos... hasta hoy.

La campana del reloj me despertó de sobresalto.

Hallábame yo en los más bellos sueños con mi amado Taric, cuando repentinamente el diabólico armatoste emitió semejante ruidaje, brincando de emoción. Letárgicamente alargué la mano hacía el reloj y lo metí bajo la almohada con la esperanza de contagiarle el sueño que me embargaba, pues en mi agónico despertar me vi incapaz de hallarle sentido a la sencilla ingenieria de la palanca que apagaba el despertador. Por desgracia el despertador no me dio tregua, y no dejó de timbrar hasta que me levanté. "Las maravillas de Piltover no son tan maravillosas después de todo", pensé contemplando el armatoste. Recorrí el pasillo que llevaba de mi habitación al baño con cadavérica lentitud, y tan pronto como llegué me dispuse a examinarme en un espejo... "Dios mio", pensé, "Parezco un espanto". Me desnudé y me zambullí en la tina.

Hasta ese momento todo parecía bien, repito, todo parecía bien. Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en la que me daba un baño como cualquier otro. Allí sumergida en la tina, cinco minutos transcurrieron como transcurrirían cinco minutos en cualquier otra tina, de cualquier otro baño, de cualquier otro sitio. Pero entonces:

* * *

 **¡...KABOOM...!**

* * *

Explotó.

La bañera explotó.

La maldita bañera explotó.

Conmigo adentro, la maldita bañera explotó.

De la manera más violenta posible, conmigo adentro, la maldita bañera explotó.

!Explotó! !Mi bañera explotó! Es en serio, ¡Explotó!

!Demonios, la bañera en verdad estalló!

¿Como es que no parece impactante?

¿Es que no es impactante?

!Explotó por los aires!

¿Como es que decir "mi bañera explotó" no suena lo suficientemente impactante? ¿Es que no me escucharon? !Explotó! !Maldita sea, una bañera explotó y me mando a volar por los aires! !Que demonios pasa con el mundo! !Mi bañera explotó! !Explotó! ¿De aquí a cuando explotan las bañeras? ¿Desde cuando el jabón de burbujas es inflamable? !Mi bañera explotó! !Conmigo adentro! !Casi me muero!

!Explotó!

—A-A-Ahh...— Murmuré medio muerta, tendida entre las burbujas, mis juguetes de hule, el champú y los trozos de bañera.

—Muy buenos días, señorita Fleurlebleunt. Climas curiosos los de estos días— El que se pronunció fue Jean, ese demente, el cretino detrás del crimen, !Estoy segura! Él estaba sentado en una silla de madera justo frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas mientras sostenía una sombrilla abierta sobre su cabeza. !El es el culpable, lo sé!

—P-Pero... ¿Pero que has...? !Mi baño!— Exclamé sin apenas poder conciliar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Su baño?—

—¡Mi baño! ¡¿Que es lo que...?! !¿Cómo hiciste explotar una bañera llena de agua?! Tu... —Con los ojos brillando como el reflejo de una vela sobre el agua grité— ¡¿POR QUÉ...?!—

Ah, la escena del baño terminó.

* * *

Jean me esperó en la sala de estar, mientras que yo, terminando de arreglarme, llamaba al plomero, al arquitecto, al ingeniero, al decorador de interiores y al surtidor de patitos de hule. La "divertida" bromita del gracioso de Jeanniste me costó 34 mil monedas de oro, un inodoro de marmol, 1 jarrón de la dinastía ming ming carísimo, 16 botellas de jabón jonio de burbujas y el patito de hule de la familia Fleurlebleunt que había pasado de generación en generación entre los miembros de la familia. !Y era tan adorable! !Maldito seas, Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter! !Maldito seas...!

Ahem~.

Jeaniste Alkegramm Cutter, aclararé, tuvo que escuchar mis muy numerosas quejas y reclamos durante los 30 minutos que nos tomó salir de la mansión Fleurlebleunt. Una ventana de tiempo algo corta para tanto que decir, si me permiten, pero aún así conseguí comprimir y exponer lo más importante. "El miserable no escapará de mi ira", me repetía internamente mientras lo reprendía. Sin embargo, el maldito demonio no parecía muy arrepentido.

—Ya veo, el patito de hule tenía más de 200 años, no sabía que tenían hule hace 200 años— Respondía de cuando a cuando. Me escuchaba otro tanto y de repente soltaba un irresponsable —Oh, cuanto lo siento, es toda una perdida, señorita Fleurlebleunt—. Y después de un tiempo callado, se le ocurría mencionar algo como —Conque la dinastía Ming Ming, ¿Eh? Oh, y era un jarrón de esa dinastía, entiendo—

Así nos pasamos unos quince minutos más, yo hablando y él fingiendo escuchar, cuando de pronto se presentó Fiora.

—Mary —Saludó ella—. Monsieur Jeanniste, buen día—

—Madmoiselle Fiora —Respondió Jean—, sea este un buen día—

—Oui... Quiero decir si...— Contestó Fiora algo confusa. El tiempo se dilató de forma embarazosa sin que nadie apenas mediara palabra, hasta que finalmente pregunté:

—¿Y que haremos hoy, Jean?—

Jean se apartó uno, tal vez dos pasos. Sonrió macabramente, como siempre que se le pasaba por la mente alguna diabólica idea para hacer sufrir a los que le rodeaban. En especial a mí.

Trague saliva.

—Madmoiselle Fiora —Dijo entonces Jean—, hoy la bañera de Mary explotó, ¿Sabía? Fue un espectáculo muy divertido—

—¿Q-Qué?— Balbuceó Fiora.

—La bañera. La tina, vamos, ya sabe. Donde la señorita Marie se acicala. Esa bañera explotó con la chica aún dentro—

—¿Se supone... que deba entender algo de esto, señor Jeanniste?— Insistió Fiora completamente perdida.

—Ah, no, para nada. Solo me pareció divertido— Respondió indiferentemente.

—Jean...— Le susurré colorada. —Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso...— Y no lo era. Por amor a todo lo que hay bajo el cielo, ¡Es no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar sobre el vergonzoso episodio de esta mañana! "¿Acaso quiere hacerme más desgraciada de lo que ya soy? ¡Ese indolente maldito de Jean!", pensaba yo. Fiora por su parte no se contuvo, e imprudentemente se atrevió a preguntar:

—Ustedes... ¿Tuvieron sexo o algo así?—

—!Fifi!— Exclamé roja hasta los tobillos. La situación de por si ya era lo bastante absurda solo con lo de la bañera explosiva como para que Fiora se atreviera a preguntar semejantes barbaridades, pero ni corto ni perezoso, Jeanniste Infeliz Cutter se las arregló para hacerla aún peor cuando dijo:

—¿Sexo? ¿Ustedes no eran lesbianas?—

La cara casi se me cae al piso... errr, si, allí, junto a mi dignidad, en el suelo. Fiora no parecía precisamente afectada, pero de alguna manera la atmósfera a su alrededor se hizo algo pesada. Ese tipo de pesadez... ya sabes, como cuando te quieren matar, algo así.

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió tajamente la duelista—. A todo esto, ¿A que quiere llegar, monsieur Jeanniste?—

Otra pausa embarazosa se acomodó entre nosotros 3 por unos minutos hasta que Jean finalmente, observando su reloj de bolsillo comentó tan indolente como siempre:

—A lo que quiero llegar es que; si son pareja rompan ahora mismo, que si son amigas odiense ahora mismo y si son compañeras, entonces despídanse ahora mismo. A partir de este momento se volverán enemigas—

—¡¿Que?!— Exclamamos Fiora y yo al unísono, más Jean no dio tiempo a protestas, e inmediatamente después exclamó algo emocionado:

—Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt, finalmente llego tu hora de brillar: !Derrota a Fiora y te convertirás en campeona!—

—¡¿A-A Fifi...?! —Farfullé— !Pero...!—

—Ya veo, suena apropiado— Me interrumpió Fiora.

—Es apropiado —Compartió Jean—. Muy apropiado, ¿Quién mejor para probar su progreso que su más querida amiga, señorita Fleurlebleunt?—

Fiora no parecía tan perturbada como me esperaba en un principio, y Jean simplemente estaba encantado con la idea. Yo, sin embargo, no estaba muy convencida respecto a dicho arreglo. Vencer a Fiora... quiero decir, combatir contra ella de entre todas las personas precisamente era un poco... digamos, difícil. Hay muchas cosas en las que no soy buena, y luchar contra mis amigos es una de ellas. Quiero decir, lo entiendo, lo sé, no me malinterpreten. Si me convierto en campeona probablemente llegará el día en que Fiora y yo luchemos en extremos opuestos del cuadrilátero, ya lo sé. Sabía que ese día podía llegar pero... aún así... aunque ya lo sabía... no lo sé, supongo que no me sentía cómoda con la situación.

Desgraciadamente ya estaba hecho.

No tuve tiempo para negarme.

—Marie, preparate —Dijo mi muy querida amiga dirigiéndose hacia mí—, no me contendré solo porque tú seas mi oponente—

—Oh, y no lo haras "Fifi"—Intervinó Jean imitando mi voz—. Si usted llegará a perder, mi querida Fiora, yo personalmente revocaré sus derechos como campeona. Lo estará arriesgando todo en este combate también, dulce niña—

Ahí estaba, sabía que había algo mal en todo esto. Ese maldito de Jean... eso era lo que tramaba, me dije. Había llegado demasiado lejos, ¡Esto era una locura!

—¿Que has... que has dicho?— Preguntó Fiora con cara de tonta.

—Este es un todo o nada —Replico Jean con las manos en los bolsillos—. Si la señorita Fleurlebleunt pierde las puertas de la academia se le cerrarán para siempre. Es justo que usted apueste algo de igual valor, señorita Laurent—

—Esto es... ¿Una broma, señor Jeanniste?— Respondió ella.

—No, esto es un combate. Uno que comenzará dentro de una hora, por cierto, así que prepárense. Ya está todo preparado—

Todo estaba preparado, dijo el muchacho. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, dijo Jean. !Debo pelear contra Fiora, dijo Jean! !No lo puedo permitir! Dicho y hecho, antes que Jean se retirara, tímidamente le pregunté:

—Y... ¿Y si me niego, Jean?—

—Entonces nunca será una campeona, señorita Fleurlebleunt—

Y antes de retirarse, así de secamente él me respondió. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás, y así se lo expresé.

—Eso... eso está bien... si tiene que ser así, yo... ¡Me niego! —Ladré—. !Si tiene que ser así, entonces preferiría no ser...!—

—Mary... — Murmuró Fiora.

—¡Díselo tu también Fifi! !Él no puede solo obligarnos a luchar! ¡Él...! ¡Él simplemente no puede hacerlo!— Exclamé apasionadamente sin prestar mucha atención.

—Mary...—

—!Fifi tampoco está de acuerdo, no lo haremos!— Insistí.

—Mary...— Repitió Fiora resignada sin alzar la voz—. Mary... él tiene razón—

—¡¿Qué?! !Fifi no puedes hablar en serio!— Espeté sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Vaya, que inconveniente —Sonrió Fiora Laurent, la estocada excelsa amargamente—. Mary, está es la primera lección que aprendes cuando te unes a la liga... un campeón debe ganar siempre, sin importar quien sea el oponente, debes ganar y nada más. Somos campeones... eso es lo que hacemos—

—!Pero...!— Protesté. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté protestar, lo juro.

—A la batalla, Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt —Decretó Jean dándonos la espalda mientras se marchaba—. Espero un auténtico espectáculo—

—!Pero... no, por favor...!— Lo digo en serio, protesté con toda la fuerza que mi delicado cuerpo pudo ofrecerme. Grité tan duro como me lo permitió mi frágil garganta. Desgraciadamente sentí que mis quejidos no eran lo bastante fuertes. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí impotente, débil... porque, aunque vociferé con tanta fuerza... ellos tenían la razón. Sin importar que tan fuerte gritara, ellos tenían la razón, y eso nada lo cambiaría.

Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt pelearía, porque ellos tenían toda la maldita razón.

* * *

Pronto paso 1 hora.

Yo no dejaba de dar vueltas refunfuñando con las manos en la cabeza, hasta que finalmente me topé con Jean en la arena de pruebas observando el lugar desde un balcón. La arena de pruebas, allí donde habíamos tenido nuestro primer combate. Las estatuas seguían sumergidas en el concreto, tal como las había dejado, y aunque siempre me ilusionaba poner un pie ahí dentro, ahora me sentía un poco enferma. Histérica, tal vez.

—Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter... Jean... ¡Jean, no puedes estar hablando en serio!— Le grité nada más verlo.

—¿Hablar en serio, me dice? ¿Sobre qué?—

—¡Sabes perfectamente sobre que estoy hablando!—

—Ah, ¿Dice usted que no quiere enfrentarse contra la estocada excelsa?— Replicó el maldito distraídamente, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de voltear a verme.

—¡Estoy diciendo que no quiero poner en riesgo el estatus de Fiora!—

—¡Cuanta confianza, me gusta esa actitud niña! —Exclamó Jean socarronamente—¿Le parecería bien entonces poner en riesgo el "estatus" de otro campeón? !Puedo arreglarlo de esa forma si así lo desea!—

—Eso... eso...— Balbucée.

—"Eso estaría muy bien", ¿Es eso en lo que piensa?—

—¿Qué..? ¡No! ¡No es eso...!— Vociferé.

—¿No? ¿Entonces cual es el problema?— Insistió Jean.

—Es que... ¡Simplemente está mal!— Exclamé.

—¿En serio, Señorita Marie? ¿Realmente es algo tan malo? ¿Por qué no es honesta y simplemente admite que no quiere arrebatarle ese "estatus", como usted lo llama, a su mejor amiga, de todas las personas?—

—Fiora... Fiora no tiene que ver en esto, yo solo...¡Yo solo quiero ganar el derecho a ser campeona por mis propios méritos, no arrebatandoselo a alguien más!—

—Ganar algo significa arrebatarselo a aguien más de entre las manos —Explicó Jean observando la arena sin prestarme atención—, ¿Por qué obsesionarse tanto con no tomarlo de alguien querido?—

—!Ya... ya dije que no es así!—

—Claro que **es así**. Claro que **ese es** el problema. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto problema por luchar contra Fiora? ¿Que tiene ella de especial? ¿Por qué solo ella recibe ese trato preferencial?—

—Yo... !Ya te dije que no es así, maldito!— Grité cada vez más desesperada.

—¿Entonces por qué es? ¿Por qué no quiere luchar, señorita Fleurlebleunt?— Respondió Jean con indiferencia dándome la cara finalmente.

—Porque... no es correcto que ella... que alguien más tenga que sacrificarse solo... solo por mí... no es justo—

—¿En serio? ¿Por alguna suerte de justicia? ¿Y que hay de mí entonces? ¿Acaso fue justo que yo sacrificara la oportunidad de convertirme en campeón para darle a usted una esperanza? ¿Que me hace diferente a Fiora, señorita Fleurlebleunt?—

—Eso... eso fue diferente— Murmuré entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que es diferente. Esta es la diferencia: "En ese momento no éramos amigos", ¿Cierto? ¿Es por eso que le duele tanto siquiera pensar en luchar contra ella? Vamos, vamos, solo está siendo obstinada. ¿Acaso cree que la chica Laurent la odiará si la derrota? !No me haga reír!—

—Yo... ¡Yo...!— Sollocé.

Pronto mi vista se nubló. Grandes lágrimas se acanalaron en mis ojos, y pronto empecé a llorar. Gritando desgaritadamente empecé a llorar. Como la simple niña enojada que era, yo simplemente, simplemente, y lo diré una vez más, **simplemente** empecé a llorar. "Simplemente", la palabra no podría quedarle mejor a nadie que no fuera a mí. Lloré, grité y maldije. Al hombre frente a mí, lo maldije una y otra vez.

Simplemente porque yo estaba equivocada.

Simplemente porque no quería admitirlo

Simplemente porque él tenía razón.

Simplemente porque tenía miedo.

Simplemente por eso lo maldije.

—!Y que si no quiero luchar contra Fiora porque es mi amiga! —Admití con los ojos empapados al verme acorralada— ¡Y qué si no quiero que me odie! ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?! ¡¿Acaso no es evidente?! ¡¿Acaso no es natural querer conservar a una persona que siempre ha estado conmigo aunque siempre he sido una fracasada?! ¡¿Por qué no puede entenderlo, maldito?! !Bastardo sin corazón!—

Y le grité. Y le grité y le grité. Y le grité, y lo insulté, y lo maldijé y hasta lo golpeé. A Jean. A Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter. Mis dedlicadas y pálidas manos, que jamás habían golpeado nada antes, débilmente chocaron contra su cuerpo en un arranque de ira. Y lloré, y me quejé, y, para ser honesta, hice una vergonzosa pataleta.

Solo eso podía hacer, pues sabía que él tenía razón.

Era dueño de una razón que yo no podía aceptar.

A la larga solo eso era cierto, me temo.

Que el tenía la razón.

Y que yo no.

Sorpresivamente, aún después de semejante torpe berrinche, y aunque seguía insultándolo pese a que yo no tenía la razón, y aunque se trataba precisamente de Jean, el despreciable indolente indiferente más cruel jamás visto, a pesar de que bajo ningún pretexto era posible esperarme alguna muestra de compasión y cariño de él precisamente, y aunque nadie apostaría a que un buen desenlace pudiera surgir de semejante discusión... Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter me envolvió en sus brazos. Me abrazo, contra todo pronóstico.

—Por supuesto que es obvio. Por supuesto que es evidente. Por supuesto que es natural. Nadie quiere ser odiado, ni siquiera un cretino como yo, señorita Fleurlebleunt —Dijo el joven reuniendo todo la gentileza que jamás me había mostrado desde que nos conocimos—. ¿Pero en serio cree que Fiora la odiará solo por triunfar? ¿En verdad tiene tan poca confianza en su más querida amiga? Que decepcionante, debo decir...—

—Pero... pero Fiora es...—

—Vamos, vamos. No renuncié a ser campeón para ver a alguien tan débil tomar mi lugar. Si Fiora estuvo con usted siempre en la adversidad, ¿No es su deber corresponderle?—

—Jean... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tiene que ser Fiora? ¡¿Por que hiciste las cosas así?!—

—Porque a partir de hoy, empezando por Fiora, se hará enemiga del mundo entero. Ese es el precio de la debilidad, Marie, de sus fracasos—

Sollozando oculté mi rostro entre su pecho y busqué refugio en mis recuerdos. Los recuerdos de Fiora, la magnífica duelista y Mary, la insoportable llorona. La recordaba siempre llena de raspones y golpes, siempre inflexible y valiente, cuidando de la asustadiza Mary. Entonces susurré en voz apenas audible:

—Es... ¿Es esto justo?—

—No es justo —Sentenció fríamente—. Una de las dos sufrirá porque lo perderá todo, algo como eso de ninguna manera es justo. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Pero, ¿Sentarse a llorar y darle la espalda al mundo...?, eso tampoco es justo. Rechazar la determinación de su amiga, quien ha puesto todo en la linea para apoyar su sueño no es justo. No estar dispuesta a sacrificar nada por sus propios anhelos... eso definitivamente no es justo—

—Entonces... ¿Cual es la opción correcta?— Pregunté.

—No hay una opción completamente justa —Dijo Jean apartando sus brazos de mi cintura—. Ninguna respuesta puede prometer la solución perfecta, siempre habrán ganadores y siempre habrá perdedores, y apartar la vista solo porque es doloroso no lo cambiará. Es por eso que debe luchar y ganar. El mundo no necesita más justicia de caballerizas, necesita una figura que no se doblegue ante nada; una que pueda ganarle tanto a lo justo como a lo injusto; una que pueda darle lo que nadie más puede, y esa figura, señorita Marie, es lo que llamamos campeón, el que está encima de todos los demás. Pero si realmente no está dispuesta a luchar contra todo, a sacrificarlo todo, ni a apostarlo todo; si el precio a pagar es demasiado alto para usted... entonces no tiene el derecho a ser una campeona—

Dijo Jean, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Paso a paso, allí iba, mi última oportunidad de convertirme en campeona, alejándose frente a mis narices.

Una chispa se encendió dentro de mí. _¿Que estoy haciendo?_ , me dije. _¿Que acaso no había dicho antes que derrotaría incluso a Fiora para cumplir mi sueño?_.

No es que me pareciera justo. No es que me importara pasar por encima de alguien más. Yo solamente queria conservarla junto a mí, a Fiora, a mi amiga. Quería tenerla sosteniendo mi mano en la cima, pues sabía que era demasiado débil para estar ahí yo sola. Solo era egoísmo.

Así que corrí tras él.

—¡Espera!—

Exclamé.

—¡Por favor espera!—

Exclamé corriendo tras Jean.

—¡Escúchame! ¡He dicho que te detengas!—

Lo seguí corriendo por las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Por favor espera, no te vayas Jean!—

Finalmente pude a alcanzarlo. Lo agarré de la mano con firmeza, y decidí no soltarlo nunca más. Había llegado muy, muy lejos, todo gracias a él. Si Fiora no podía acompañarme en este viaje, entonces lo obligaría a él en su lugar. Si, lo obligaría, definitivamente lo obligaría a hacerlo. Me daba igual si tenía que amarrarlo o ponerle una cadena al cuello. Estaba dispuesta hacer el berrinche más escandaloso de mi vida si con eso se quedaba a mi lado.

Pero que no los sorprenda, después de todo yo soy una persona muy egoísta.

—Jean... escucha... por... por favor escúchame— Jadée.

—Ah, ¿necesita algo, señorita Fleurlebleunt?—

—Si... si... escucha, yo... yo lo haré—

—¿Realmente lo hará?—

—Si, sea quien sea... pelearé—

* * *

 **Y es todo por hoy, espero sea de su agrado y ya se sabe** **n el resto.**

 **E** **n todo caso, WafleKouhai, me alegra mucho ver el esmero que pusiste e** **n el come** **ntario que me dejaste, muy motivador, yes, yes. Destruiste mi autoestima, si, pero se que fue co** **n amor. Sea como sea, le di varias ojeadas a los pu** **ntos** **negativos que e** **nco** **ntraste, e** **n realidad los e** **ncue** **ntro basta** **nte acertados, y au** **nque** **no puedo prometer que seguiré al pie de la letra todas las críticas defi** **nitivame** **nte las te** **ndré e** **n cue** **nta. Desde que sigo** **"pulié** **ndome" como "escritor" debo admitir que** **no te** **ngo la habilidad para determi** **nar e** **n que mome** **nto falta** **n los detalles, las pausas, y e** **n que mome** **ntos hace falta acelerar la historia. Tambié** **n le preste especial ate** **nció** **n al asu** **nto de los térmi** **nos algo rebuscados que ta** **nto uso.**

 **Como ya dije** **no puedo prometer que** **voy a cambiar todas mis fale** **ncias de u** **n día para otro** **, pero te aseguro que co** **n cada capítulo haré u** **n esfuerzo giga** **nte para hacer este fa** **nfic lo más cómodo e i** **nteresa** **nte posible.**

U **na vez más, gracias por tu si** **nceridad, por** **el tiempo que te tomaste e** **n reseñar mi historia,** **no dejaré de publicar y espero que sigas e** **nga** **nchada. Abrazos, saludos y te deseo u** **n feliz día.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Como bien saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

 **Capítulo 4: La odiada más amada**

* * *

Oh, vaya cosas que ocurren estos días.

Todo un campeón de la talla de Fiora, poniendo su orgullo en juego, en una estúpida pelea contra una simplona sin más fama que ser la peor aspirante a campeona de toda la historia. !Esto es el colmo de la ironía! !Me muero, que risa! !Honestamente no me lo esperaba, no de esa estirada de Fiora!

!Jajajajajajajajaja!

* * *

 _—!Y entonces escuché está tontería! !Que pelea más absurda!—_

 _—!Apuesto por Fiora! !Lo apuesto todo, que demonios!—_

 _—Esa niña Fleurlebleunt, esa desgraciada tonta... !Mira hasta donde llega su descaro! Enfrentarse a un campeón, ¿Pero que se cree?—_

* * *

Das dos pasos en el coliseo demaciano y esto es lo primero que escuchas. Las burlas, el desprecio, los insultos... todos dirigidos contra Marie Ariadvle Fleurlebleunt, y en esto me incluyo a mi misma. ¿A que clase de idiota se le ocurrió semejante disparate?

* * *

 _—Dicen que esto fue idea de un examinador... un... un sujeto de cabello blanco... errr, no lo sé, nadie dice mucho sobre él—_

 _—¿Hablas de ese examinador que rechazó el derecho a convertirse en campeón?—_

 _—!Si, si! !Ese mismo! Creo que su padre... ya sabes, dicen que el padre de ese tipo tiene bastante influencia sobre la liga. Por eso la academia accedió a esta payasada—_

 _—Con que un padre con influencias... esa tal Marie... ¿Que habra hecho para conseguir la ayuda de un sujeto así? ¿Acaso le ofreció su cuerpo? !Jajajajaja!—_

* * *

Y de eso último hablaban un par de aristócratas idiotas.

Si me permiten el atrevimiento, el oficio de concubina le vendría mucho mejor a esa niña desgraciada que el de campeona. Es bonita, eso lo tengo que admitir, pero si cree que solo por ser bonita puede convertirse en campeona, entonces es más tonta de lo que se dice, porque por encima de todo, incluso de su belleza, Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt es tremendamente débil. Es la aspirante más débil que yo jamás haya visto, y eso no lo remediaran ni su cara bonita ni sus amigos influyentes. El solo pensar que hubiera llegado hasta aquí aprovechándose de esa manera hacía que me hirviera la sangre, y no podía esperar a que esa maldita farsante fuera aplastada por Fiora en la arena de combate.

Eso es lo que deseaba ver.

Aunque probablemente todo acabaría de forma estúpida.

* * *

 **—!Damas y caballeros! —Exclamó una potente voz que parecía venir de todas partes— !El combate de hoy, en el que tendremos el placer de observar con nuestros propios ojos a una campeona de la liga de leyendas, comenzará dentro de 15 minutos! !15 minutos! !Solo 15 minutos, a todos los presentes!—**

* * *

Ah, de todas formas aquí estoy, presenciando este penoso circo. En el ala norte se encuentra un salón gigante exclusivo para los espectadores más importantes. Es la sección preferencial. Allí, naturalmente, me encontraba yo, esperando con ansias ver como despedazarían dentro de poco a esa tontarrona de Marie. Bueno, sería más exacto decir que me temía eso no ocurriría nunca, y por desgracia, en medio de mis cavilaciones tuve la mala suerte de toparme con el idiota responsable de este espectáculo. Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter, sentado a su mayor comodidad en uno de los grandes sillones acolchados de la zona VIP.

—Hah, mira que tenemos —Resoplé despectivamente—. El estafador más famoso en Demacia entera—

—Ah, mira que tenemos —Respondió sin apenas reparar en mi presencia—, algo que acabo de comer. Bota esto por mí, ¿Si?— Agregó tendiendome una manzana morisqueada.

—¡¿Pero que te crees que soy?!—

—¿Que, no eres la camarera?—

—¡Pues claro que no!—

—¡Vaya! ¡¿Pero donde está ella entonces?! ¡Justina, mi manzana, mi manzana!—

—P-Pero que...— Balbucée, sin poder creermelo. "¿Que es lo que se cree este idiota impertinente?", fue lo primero que me cruzó la cabeza, seguido por un "¿Es que no sabe con quien está hablando?", y luego un "Juro que lo mataré", y así sucesivamente, un torrente de pensamientos por el estilo desbordó mi cráneo sin que fuera capaz de articular palabra alguna. Al final recobré suficiente compostura como para mascullar rígidamente—. !Ten la decencia al menos de voltear a verme—

Para mi sorpresa obedeció, y tras examinarme brevemente comentó:

—Un metro sesenta de cuchillas, cabello escarlata, esa personalidad encantadora y 90 mil monedas de oro por su cabeza en toda taberna de mala muerte en 200 millas a la redonda... y que además no trabaja en la cafetería... hmmm... no trabaja en la cafetería... es decir que no es una sirvienta porque no trabaja en...—

—Vuelves a decir lo de la cafetería y...— Lo interrumpí rechinando los dientes con aire siniestro mientras pasaba una mano por mi cintura haciendo, ya saben, el ademán de agarrar mis cuchillas o algo así. No funcionó. Mi amenaza llegó a oidos sordos. El grandísimo hijo de puta se había girado a una camarera, a quien llamó Justina, para entregarle la manzana mordisqueada. La camarera, por cierto, no se llamaba Justina.

—Ah, sigues aquí —Dijo como si hubiera acabado de acordarse de mí—. ¿A que se debiera el honor, señorita Katarina DuCoteau?—

—...— Me límite a levantar una ceja.

—Quiero decir, no es de todos los días ver noxianos paseandose en pleno día por...—

—¿Demacia? Bueno, pero esto es una arena, y —Saqué un tiquete dorado—, yo pague el precio del boleto—

—Oh...— Musitó indiferentemente. Este tipo de verdad me irrita.

—Hazme espacio —Ordené bruscamente. Puse mi trasero en la silla del lado, como para ver que haría, aunque no parecía precisamente perturbado—. No te molestará sentarte junto a una noxiana, ¿Cierto que no, patán?—

—Oh...—

Este tipo de verdad, de verdad me irrita.

—¿Que? ¿Algún problema? —Vociferé—. ¿Te desagrada mi presencia? ¡Pues que mal!—

—Oh, para nada. Quiero decir, ya sabe usted, señorita DuCoteau, no soy demaciano, así que no comprendo esos sentimientos apasionados que ustedes tienen el uno por el otro—

—Ah, ¿No eres demaciano, pobre diablo? ¿Jonio entonces? ¿O uno de esos cretinos estirados de Piltover?—

—¿Hmmm? ¿Quiere usted saber de que lugar soy oriundo? —Dijo con cara de idiota—. ¿No es este un día para recordar? ¡Pensar que la mismísima Katarina DuCoteau estaría interesada en mí!—

—¡Ya quisieras!—

No se molestó en responder, simplementé me miró sonriendo con arrogancia. Se que ya lo he dicho antes, pero entre más hablo con este tipo, más me irrita. ¡Que sujeto tan molesto! ¡En serio! ¡Si dice una palabra más lo mataré!

Para mi sorpresa, el idiota parecía telepata.

No dijo una palabra más.

—Que idiota...— Murmuré.

—¿Disculpe?— Preguntó.

—Oh, no dije nada— Respondí cínicamente.

—Ah, lo siento —Repusó con una risita exasperante—. Creí escucharla decir "idiota" entre dientes. Supusé que estaría reprochandose a sí misma por su estupidez, así que sentí el irrefrenable deseo de consolarla. Pero parece que me equivoqué—

—¿En verdad tienes ganas de morir... huh?—

—¿Yo? Oh, no, en realidad no—

—Tienes cojones para hacerme enojar así, lo admitiré— Dije.

—¿Enojarla... yo? Pero... !Pero pense que nos llevabamos bien!— Gimoteó.

—!Eres un idiota...!—

Me levante de mi silla y le grité. El restó de la audiencia, algo aturdida, se giró sobre sus asientos para ubicar la fuente del chillido. Rápidamente regresé a mi asiento y fingí mirar hacía otro lado para evadir las miradas curiosas. !Todo por culpa de este imbécil!

—Idiota...— Murmuré una vez más rechinando los dientes.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?—

Sin dirigirle la mirada, apunte hacía la arena de combate.

Damas y caballeros. Y Taric. El enfrentamiento de este día... !ACABA DE EMPEZAR!

Allí, donde señalaba mi dedo, se encontraba una muchachita que dificilmente tendría más de 20 años, y en la cara tenía escrito que no tenía la menor idea de que hacía allí. Por no hablar de una armadura, la chica ni siquiera llevaba puesto algo MEDIANAMENTE apropiado para luchar. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿Un vestido de encaje? ¿Zapatillas de cristal? ¿Que clase de estupidez es esa? ¿En donde cree que está, en una pasarela?

—No se quién eres, ni tampoco de donde vienes —Dije por lo bajo con expresión aburrida—. Pero de ella si sé. Mary, la inaudita. La aspirante que ha fallado la prueba de admisión de la academia 29 veces seguidas, la vergüenza de la familia Fleurlebleunt—

—Hmmm... estás bien informada— Respondió tranquilamente sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa arrogante. Bueno, a estas alturas ya da igual, supongo... o eso me dije en un intento por guardar la calma, ¡Por que juro que quiero matarlo!

Ahem~.

—No se que estabas pensando cuando le cediste el derecho que ganaste, cuando le diste... la oportunidad de convertirse en campeona, ni porque diste pie a todo este circo absurdo. Y puede que pienses que todo irá bien porque Fiora y esa niña tonta son amigas desde que nacieron —Dije con gravedad tras una breve pausa—, pero si crees que el resto de la liga aceptará este teatro, entonces estás muy, muy equivocado, Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter—

—...— No respondió nada. Ya no sonreía más, pero su rostro serio no parecia estar perturbado en lo absoluto.

—Si ella llegará a poner un solo pie en la academia de guerra —Agregué—, la devoraremos viva —

!Hya...! !Hah...! !Hyaa...!

!Pelea, pelea!

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el singular combate que estaba teniendo lugar, pero no necesitaba verlo para saber como terminaría. Después de todo, ya estaba dicho, esto no es más que un teatro.

—Realmente —Suspiré levantandome—, ¿Que esperabas ganar con esto? ¿Dinero? ¿O es solo que te gusta la chica Fleurlebleunt? ¡Por favor no me digas que ese es el motivo!— Exclamé agarrandome el estómago lista para estallar en carcajadas.

—Katarina DuCoteau...— Articuló lenta y amenazante Jeanniste, pero no me deje intimidar.

—¿Si?— Repusé sonriente y melosa.

—Tengo sed, ¿Me podría traer una bebida?—

—¡Tu tráela, imbécil!—

Regresé a mi asiento rápidamente. En mi "emoción" me había levantado de mi silla para gritar. Por ello, una vez más, apoyando el codo sobre las rodillas, ocultando mi rostro con la mano mientras fingía ver a otro lado, me vi obligada a evitar la mirada de los demás presentes completamente abochornada. Este infeliz miserable acaba de ganarse un lugar en mi lista negra, pensé contemplando llena de ira al maldito junto a mí.

—¿Sabe, señorita DuCoteau?—

—¿Ah...?— Murmuré de malos ánimos.

—Hoy la bañera de la señorita Fleurlebleunt explotó por los aires. La bañera explotó mientras ella se bañaba. La bañera explotó violentamente.—

—¿Ah? ¿Que diablos significa eso... y por qué lo repites 3 veces?—

—Significa exactamente lo que digo. La bañera de Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt explotó por los aires—

—¿Y se supone que yo debo entender algo de todo eso, idiota?— Le pregunté.

—Oh, no. Solo me pareció divertido. Tenía una expresión inolvidable en el rostro cuando salió despedida por la explosión —Respondió con la misma sonrisa de cretino de antes. Me quedé un momento atónita, mirando a ese sujeto tan raro sin saber exactamente que pensar, cuando repentinamente me sacó de mis cavilaciones señalando la arena de duelos con el dedo—. Ahora, debería observar con más atención el combate. Al final del día solo habrá una campeona—

—Hah —Resoplé sarcasticamente—, tal vez quieras decir que tu pequeña perdedora se codeará con campeones de aquí en adelante. Hasta ahora no he visto absolutamente nada que valga la pena en ella—

—Oh —Murmuró—. Le gustaría... ¿Ver de nuevo?—

Obedecí con la única intención de corroborar mis expectativas, pero pronto quedé muda. Me estaba esperando una masacre. Una batalla unilateral. Un combate en el que Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt no fuera capaz de regresar siquiera un solo golpe... con lo que me topé era una guerra.

* * *

 _—Hah... No está mal, Mary, no está mal. Con este nivel hasta podrías limarle las uñas a un yorddle sin arriesgar la vida— Se mofó Fiora jadeante. Aunque haya dicho eso, la duelista apenas parecía poder mantenerse en pie._

 _—Ja... jajaja... nada mal Fifi, para un saco de arena— Marie Ariadvel no se veía mucho mejor. Por el contrario, ella se veía mucho peor que Fiora. Estaba cubierta desde la cabeza hasta los pies de cortes y magulladuras, y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar._

* * *

Se lanzaron al combate nuevamente.

Fiora siempre había sido, por excelencia, una luchadora extremadamente veloz. Incluso yo, que me enorgullezco de mi velocidad, debo reconocerle eso. Aunque su movilidad está algo mermada a causa de una lesión que recibió hace ya un tiempo, no deja de ser una esgrimista tremendamente feroz y letal. Pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió es que esa Marie, de la que tan mal se hablaba, se defendiera tan bien. No era solo eso, ella en verdad era capaz de luchar cara a cara contra la estocada excelsa. Esa misma mujer a la que llamaban **"la aspirante más débil de la historia"**.

Capitalizaba bien sus fortalezas y aprovechaba con agresividad las debilidades de su rival. No parecía la misma tonta que había visto fallar tantas veces antes, ¿Que diablos pasa aquí? ¿Es un doble maquillado o algo así?

¡Cómo pudo volverse tan buena en tan poco tiempo!

—Toda una sorpresa. La humilde Mary está dandole una cachetada en la cara al mundo entero— Comentó Jeanniste.

—¿Que trampa es esta, Jeanniste? ¡Hace 1 semana esa niña no podía ni cortar un pan!—

—Oh, y aún no puede hacerlo. Mire está porquería —Se quejó sacando de una bolsa de papel marcada con el nombre "Jean" y un par de corazones alguna suerte de emparedado mal hecho—. ¿Que clase de mierda es está? ¿Espera en verdad esa tonta de Marie que me trague esta blasfemia a la repostería? ¡Es una desgracia!—

—...—

—Como sea. Dejando de lado la cocina, ella es buena. Muy...—

Mary consiguió conectar un potente golpe justo en el vientre de Fiora. Se alcanzó a escuchar un seco: "¡Kuhaah..!", pero se recompuso rápidamente y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

—...buena —Murmuré yo sin dar crédito a mis ojos—. Se ha vuelto muy fuerte...—

—Error. Ella siempre ha sido fuerte— Repusó Jeanniste sin darle mucha importancia a la espectacular pelea que Mary la inaudita estaba dando.

—¿Es un chiste?— Repliqué en voz baja sin dejar de contemplar la batalla.

Se escucho un grito ahogado por segunda vez, y en está ocasión la estocada excelsa se vio obligada a rodar por el suelo para evitar más castigo. Marie parecía tenerla contra las cuerdas. El aliento que no bastaba para aliviar la fatiga, la expresión desesperada, los quejidos ahogados... Fiora estaba en su límite. Para ser justos, estaba en su límite ese hacía tiempo. Antes era como el viento... no, como un tornado. Se movía por el campo de batalla tan rápido que era imposible detenerla. Cuando se hallaba en el pináculo de su poder, ella era capaz de hacerse virtualmente intangible al moverse. Su as bajo la manga, el "vals de espadas", era capaz de igualar la velocidad de las técnicas de Yi. Desgraciadamente un día simplemente ya no pudo hacerlo más.

Nunca supe lo que pasó en realidad. Algunos dicen que fue un accidente, otros que fue por una pelea fuera de los campos de la justicia... ella nunca ha dicho nada al respecto. Simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

Sea como sea, esa chica, Mary, sabía bien que hacer. Sus esos orbes azules parecían atraerla hacia ellos como si fueran imanes. Así, la pequeña Marie se movía como una pelotita de metal en una maquina de pinball, empujada o arrastrada por las esferas azules que había diseminado por el campo. En ocasiones las repartía por todo el campo, y si Fiora se acercaba demasiado, entonces uno de los orbes se hacía más grande y ella salía disparada hacia él, como si la halaran de una cuerda. Otras veces invocaba orbes sobre su cabeza o junto a sus manos, y cuando lo consideraba conveniente, estos se expandían somo si de globos se tratasen y la elevaban flotando sobre el campo de batalla.

La chica por si misma no parecía muy atlética, pero tampoco es que le hiciera falta. Esas esferas hacían el trabajo mucho mejor de lo que ella jamás podría. La apartaban, la acercaban, le permitían atacar y defenderse bastante bien.

En pocas palabras: la mantenían moviéndose a un ritmo que Fiora no era capaz de igualar.

Realmente estaba dando un espectáculo.

Pero subestimar a un campeón...

* * *

 _—!Hyaahh...! ¡Duele!— Gimió Marie._

* * *

En un descuido Fiora la había alcanzado con una potente estocada en el hombro. Allí donde la apuñalo el estoque de la estocada excelsa brotó la sangre caliente, y Marie apenas pudo callar el grito de dolor antes que una segunda arremetida de Fiora hiciera estragos en su pierna.

* * *

 _—!Hyahh...!— Gimió nuevamente._

* * *

Es por esto que... vaya.

No se que brujería habrá hecho ese tramposo malnacido de Jeanniste, pero Marie realmente había mejorado mucho. No parecía la misma persona que era apenas una semana atrás, sin embargo... Fiora realmente era algo... ya saben, especial. Aunque su movilidad había mermado mucho, la duelista era tan letal como siempre. Para compensar su falta de velocidad, había pulido la precisión de su técnica a niveles milimétricos. Tan refinada era su espada que cada movimiento era una enunciado, una declaración de muerte.

Lo diré una vez más; esa niña Marie ha mejorado mucho, lo reconozco. Es audaz, obstinada e ingeniosa. Pero aún no está al nivel de un campeón.

—Bueno, en realidad no está mal. De hecho sabe bien, se siente, ya sabe, el amor y eso—

—¿Ah...?— Musité girandome al pequeñito y poco evolucionado organismo unicelular junto a mí. Estaba masticando la masa amorfa, —a la que el mismo llamó una blasfemia— que esa Fleurlebleunt había preparado para él. La masticaba con una expresión que se esperaría de alguien que hubiera sido obligado a comer excremento. De hecho, toda su "admiración" hacia la comida que estaba en su boca parecía tan falsa y sarcástica, que durante un momento realmente sentí pena por la pobre Marie. Tomé un pedacito del emparedado extraño y lo probé.

En realidad no estaba nada mal.

—Como sea —Mascullé—. Tu amiga Mary no tiene oportunidad. Se nota que se ha hecho más fuerte, pero no será suficiente. Fiora la derrotará—

—Oh, y volvemos con lo mismo. Cuanta obstinación— Suspiró Jeanniste.

—¿Y ahora que estás diciendo?—

—Marie no se volvió más fuerte. Ella siempre ha sido fuerte—

—¿Que tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Ella es débil y pequeña! ¡Y hasta ahora su magia era casi completamente inútil, no sabía manejarla!— Repliqué.

—Bueno, es cierto que ella no sabe controlar bien sus poderes, pero eso no es culpa suya—

—Claro que es su culpa. No tiene talento, eso es lo que pasa. No quiero desacreditar sus esfuerzos, pero ella es famosa por que siempre fracasa. Hiciste un buen trabajo con ella, lo reconozco, pero incluso ahora sigue siendo demasiado débil para la liga—

—¿En serio? —Repusó Jeanniste tranquilamente—. Yo veo que está dandole bastantes problemas a Fiora—

—¡Pffft...! —Resoplé—. Si no estoy mal, tu amiga Marie conoce a Fiora desde la infancia. Seguramente conoce todas sus debilidades. !Que mejor oponente para una novata sin talento!—

—Oh, ¿Pero no debería aplicar la misma lógica para Fiora?—

—!Tch...!—

Ese astutillo tontarrón arrogante.

¡En serio me saca de quicio!

—Esa niña... la señorita Marie —Dijo Jeanniste repentinamente—, es como un pichón. Igual de pequeña y frágil, aprendiendo a volar de una jauria de perros. ¿Cómo podría un perro enseñarle a un ave a volar?—

—¿Huh...?—

—¿Cómo podría alguien así de diferente aprender de nosotros, que somos tan ordinarios?—

Durante 10 segundos no pude entender a que se refería, hasta que volví mis ojos hacia la arena de combate. Una esfera gigantesca de color azul flotaba a unos 7 metros sobre el suelo. Fiora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, no era capaz de levantarse.

¿Que había ocurrido?

* * *

 _—!Fiora, perdiste! !No serás capaz de moverte hasta que yo diga lo contrario!—_

 _—!Tchh...! !Hakk..!—_

 _—Está es mi técnica más poderosa, amiga mia. Es lo mejor que tengo—_

 _—Ja... Jajajajaja —Rió Fiora con amargura—. Siempre supe... que eras... !Hiaaahh...!—_

 _—Deja de hablar o tus pulmones van a estallar. Ahora mismo eres 50 veces más pesada, ¡No puedes escapar!—_

 _—Ya veo... impresionante, Mary. Estoy tan... conmovida —Articuló Fiora con dificultad—. Pero aún... no estás !...lista!—_

 _—¡¿Que estás haciendo...?! —Gritó Marie horrorizada—. ¡Si no dejas de moverte vas a matarte!—_

 _—Es un precio... justo—_

* * *

Ahora entiendo. Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt puede manipular la gravedad usando sus esferas. De esa manera podía hacerse más ligera o más pesada, e impulsarse hacia o desde cada esfera que había dejado en el campo para compensar su falta de velocidad. Realmente es alguien especial.

—Pero...— Murmuré.

La espantada Marie, llena de terror al ver como su querida Fiora se despedazaba bajo la inmensa esfera azul, fue incapaz de ir más lejos.

El orbe gigantesco desapareció.

Igual que Fiora.

—...eso no es suficiente—

Fiora, que había reaparecido solo unos instantes después, había enterrado su espada en justo sobre el pecho de la frágil Marie. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que la hoja del estoque había vuelto a salir por la pequeña espalda de su oponente.

—No para ser un campeón, Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter— Terminé yo, sin cambiar mi expresión aburrida.

* * *

Todo lo que pudo hacer Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt fue escupir sangre.

Con una expresión patética en el rostro.

Fiora la había engañado.

Y ella le ingenuamente creyó.

Por eso perdió.

* * *

 **Arre, hola.**

 **Un placer volver a pasarme por aquí a dejar un capítulo más de la olvidada Marie y sus amigos. El tiempo vuela cuando no se sube nada, me parece que apenas ayer subí el capítulo anterior. Ya estoy viejo para esto. Como sea, disfruta el capítulo. Bueno, también puedes odiarlo si gustas. Puedes despreciarlo, desearlo, olerlo, azotarlo, golpearlo, mastur***lo y convertirlo en objeto de sus fetiches sexuales como lo hago yo. Como NO LO HAGO YO. Como lo hacen otras personas que de ninguna manera están relacionadas conmigo.**

 **O puedes solo leerlo y dejar un comentario en la caja de reviews** **si quieres evitar más de estos perturbadores monólogos y sesiones en el psicólogo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Como bien saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El último vals de espadas**

* * *

Debo admitir que Marie Ariadvel Fleurlbleunt había dado una batalla digna. Hablo por todos los presentes, y lo digo con sinceridad, al admitir que su habilidad nos sorprendió a todos. Tal como había dicho ese sujeto, Jeanniste, la pequeña e infravalorada Marie le había dado una bofetada al mundo entero justo en la cara. Lo reconozco, ella en verdad es poderosa, pero eso no es... ah, no es ni tampoco _fue_ suficiente para ganar.

¿Y la razón?

Esta es la razón: Ella no tuvo la voluntad de ganar. Por eso perdió.

Fue ingenua y Fiora no. Dudó y Fiora no. Tuvo piedad y Fiora no. Fue estúpida y Fiora no. Por eso perdió.

Cando tenía a la duelista contra las cuerdas, desistió. Decidió que la vida del oponente era más valiosa que la victoria. Por eso perdió.

No tuvo ni la mentalidad ni la resolución de un campeón. Por eso perdió.

Y más o menos así se lo expliqué a Jeanniste, pero este, sin alterar su expresión simplemente respondió:

—Ella no ha perdido—

Eso dijo él y... !Diablos, no! ¡Que niña tan obstinada!

¡No hay manera...!

Incluso a esas alturas, seguía resistiéndose, y aunque bajo toda lógica debiera ser un esfuerzo inútil y estúpido, Marie había agarrado la espada de Fiora con sus manos desnudas. Ese afilado estoque cual huso que la había atravesado de pecho a espalda era lo que esa chica tonta tenía entre sus manos... y ahí estaba, arrodillada, derrotada, agotada, riendo idióticamente, negándose a aceptar la derrota. Con esos dedos delgados y finos de señorita mimada que parecían estar a punto de caer al suelo en cualquier momento, ella sostuvo el estoque de Fiora con todas sus fuerzas. Y si, se supone que realmente era un esfuerzo muy absurdo y ridículo, tonto, imprudente, innecesario y completamente inútil. Se supone que sus esfuerzos no tenian sentido... pero para mi sorpresa... pero para nuestra sorpresa... para la sorpresa de cada persona presente... ¡Para sorpresa de todo el maldito coliseo, la estocada excelsa exhaló un quejido de dolor e inmediatamente soltó su espada!

Su espada, que brillaba al rojo vivo.

Pero no era sangre en lo que pintaba de rojo la hoja.

Era el calor ardiente lo que hacia brillar la espada con intensidad.

¡La espada estaba ardiendo! ¡Ardía, ardía tanto que se había teñido de rojo¡ ¡Así de caliente estaba!

¡Eso es lo que había pensando Marie todo este tiempo, calentar la hoja del sable hasta que ardiera al rojo vivo, ¿Pero que pasaría con ella?!

Quiero decir... lo digo en serio, todos y cada uno de los 90 mil presentes en el estadio, incluyéndome, nos quedamos mudos. Nadie pudo articular siquiera una palabra. Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt tenía una espada ardiendo al rojo vivo enterrada dentro de su propia carne, pero por los dioses, esa niña se negaba a rendirse. Así de lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar solo para desarmar a su oponente. El dolor debería ser simplemente insoportable. Se supone que ella era alguna clase de princesa, una noblecilla rica que jamás habría pasado por nada más doloroso que pincharse un dedo con una aguja.

Pero pasé saliva.

Yo realmente... la había subestimado, a esa chica.

* * *

 _—¡Gyaaaaaaahhh...!—_

* * *

Gritó.

Gritó y gritó.

Desgarradoramente gritó.

Llena de dolor, tan fuerte como pudo gritó.

Pero no era para menos. Desde su pequeña espalda ensartada por el acero ardiente hasta sus manos frágiles cercenadas por el filo de la espada... era realmente un espectáculo, una prueba de verdadero dolor. Su cuerpo entero estaba envuelto en una nube inmensa de vapor hirviendo. La espada, que ardía a miles de grados, estaba quemando, carbonizando, evaporando y calcinando piel, sangre, carne, huesos y todo lo que tocaba la infernal hoja. La hoja de ese estoque que se encontraba dentro de Marie. Se que ya lo había dicho antes y que esto no se escucha bien viniendo de la boca de una noxiana pero... en verdad debe doler. Debe doler como el maldito infierno.

* * *

 _—¡Haaaahhh...!—_

* * *

Y finalmente, en un admirable esfuerzo, sacó la espada de su cuerpo, y la arrojó al suelo. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Realmente había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Acaso está loca? Debe estar loca. No, definitivamente esta loca, porque a pesar de todo, ¡Mírenla! ¡Estaba sonriendo desafiantemente aunque no se viera muy distinta a un cadáver chamuscado!

* * *

 _—¡Mary! ¡Mary, ¿Perdiste la cabeza?! ¡Mary! —Masculló Fiora intentando socorrerla desesperadamente. Para su sorpresa, Marie la empujó con las pocas energías que le quedaban—. ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!— Exclamó la duelista histérica._

 _—Todavía no hemos terminado aquí... Fifi...— Respondió Marie jadeante en un susurro apenas audible._

 _—¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡¿Enloqueciste?! ¡Te vas a morir! ¡Te vas a morir!—_

 _—¿Y tú de que... de que estás hablando...? I-Ingenua, solo estaba cauterizando mis heridas... estoy en perfecto estado... —Repuso la niña Fleurlebleunt, que parecía no creerselo ella misma—. Vamos Fifi, vamos, ¿Que esperas? —Agregó sonriendo—, vamos a seguir peleando—_

 _—Mary...—_

 _—...—_

* * *

Marie no respondió más. Solo sonreía, aunque estaba tan golpeada, lastimada y adolorida que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos. Así de mal estaba. Pero ella no dejaba de sonreir con esa expresión de resignada obstinación. Fiora dio un paso hacia atrás, se le veía nerviosa. Asustada al contemplar frente a frente esa voluntad absurda, inquebrantable y aterradora.

Más pronto se recompuso. Se inclinó para recoger su estoque.

* * *

 _—Te has hecho muy fuerte, Mary...—_

 _—Error. Siempre he sido fuerte— Corrigió la chica._

 _—Ah... Jajajaja... —Sonrió Fiora miserablemente—. Tienes razón, Mary. Siempre has sido así de fuerte y obstinada, ¿No?. Al verte tan determinada, me avergüenza no haberme empleado al máximo en esta pelea. Es una falta de respeto para tan digna y poderosa rival—_

 _—Vaya... —Resopló Marie con expresión cansada—. Como me imaginé, tu fuerza puede ir incluso más allá que esto... y pensar que te di con todo lo que tenía, ¿Eres alguna clase de monstruo?—_

 _—Prepárate, esta vez no me voy a contener—_

* * *

Fiora hizo una breve reverencia.

Mary relajo sus hombros e inclinó un poco su postura. Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Fiora que estaba lista.

La duelista ni se inmutó en responder. Levantó su estoque con su mano derecha, puso la otra mano tras su espalda. Y desapareció.

* * *

 _—¡Hyah...!— Gimió Marie._

* * *

Fiora volvió a desaparecer.

* * *

 _—¡Ayy...!—_

* * *

Y volvió a desaparecer.

* * *

 _—!Gyaahh...!—_

* * *

Y de nuevo desapareció.

* * *

 _—!Gyaaaahh...!—_

* * *

Y cada vez que aparecía le sonsacaba a Marie otro quejido de dolor, cada uno más sonoro que el anterior. La atacaba y la atacaba a una velocidad estremecedora. Marie se encerraba en burbujas rosadas intentando defenderse, pero Fiora las destruía tan pronto como las invocaba. Acorralada, la chica Fleurlebleunt no tuvo más opción que invocar un gran orbe azul, ese que controla la gravedad, sobre su mano izquierda, que la arrastró lejos de la implacable Fiora. Se incorporó y reconstruyó su postura, intentando leer los movimientos de Fiora. Lo hacía bien, podía predecir acertadamente los embates de la duelista, pero desgraciadamente...

* * *

 _—!Hyaahh...!—_

* * *

...lo hacia demasiado tarde. Sus ojos eran capaces de mantenerse al día con la velocidad deslumbrante de Fiora, pero su cuerpo era incapaz de seguir el ritmo. Invocó sus esferas de gravedad en un intento de inclinar la balanza a su favor, pero su oponente era sencillamente demasiado rápida. Cambió su estrategia, intento atacarla usando unas curiosas esferas negras que absorbían todo lo que tocaban, pero el problema persistía. Fiora era demasiado rápida. Tal vez Marie era demasiado lenta. Fuera como fuera, a ese paso jamás le ganaría.

Desesperada, Marie brincó expandiendo un orbe azul sobre su mano, y se mantuvo suspendida allí en las alturas un rato, fuera del alcance de la hoja de Fiora.

Se había ganado unos segundos.

—Quien lo diría, todo este tiempo Fiora no estaba luchando en serio...— Murmuré.

—Bueno, después de todo el esfuerzo que puse en su restauración, no me esperaba nada menos que esto —Respondió Jeanniste impasiblemente—. Pero realmente, ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer con un cuerpo al 100% de su capacidad?—

—¿Qué? ¿Jeanniste, que es lo que estás diciendo...?—

—Dije que me esforcé bastante en restaurar el cuerpo de Fiora. Estaba lastimada por dentro, tremendamente lastimada. Las fibras musculares distendidas, los tendones rígidos, las articulaciones destrozadas —Murmuró Jeanniste como si estuviera hablando para si mismo—, me llevó 4 días arreglar ese cuerpo destrozado. Pensé en ayudarla a entrenar, pero como habrá imaginado, señorita DuCoteau, mi ayuda era innecesaria—

—¿Que es lo que acabas... de decir?—

—No me gusta repetir las cosas, dije que me esforcé mucho para curar...—

—Si, si, si, eso lo escuché —Interrumpí con impaciencia—, lo que estoy preguntando es... ¿Por qué?—

—¿Porque restaurar a Fiora? —Preguntó Jeanniste sórdidamente—. La dejé en su mejor estado para esta pelea, ¿No es obvio?—

—Tu... ¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que estabas de lado de Marie Ariadvel...?—

—Estoy del lado de la señorita Marie—

—Pero ¿Entonces...?—

—Señorita DuCoteau, ¿Sigue usted bajo la errónea impresión de que esto es una farsa? —Observó Jeanniste—. Dije que haría de Marie una campeona. Era simplemente natural que le conseguiera una rival digna—

Me quedé callada un momento, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter no solo había estado fortaleciendo a Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt, sino también a su oponente. La había traicionado, ¿Se podría decir eso? Yo misma no acababa de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de ese sujeto. En realidad, desde un principio sus acciones carecían de sentido.

Rechazar el derecho de unirse a la liga.

Ceder su lugar a Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt, la peor aspirante de la historia.

Después obligarla a enfrentarse a su mejor amiga.

¿Y ahora esto? ¿Es en serio?

¿Ayudar a Fiora?

—Jeanniste —Musité—, ¿En que demonios estás pensando?—

—Estoy pensando que Marie será la más poderosa campeona de la historia, sin duda—

—Ahh... —Suspiré masajeando mis cienes—. No es que me moleste aquello de la traición, pero sencillamente no puedo ver como es que todo esto podría llegar a beneficiarte—

Mi interlocutor se limitó a sonreír indiferentemente.

Volví la vista nuevamente al combate.

* * *

 _—¡Gyaaahh...!— Exclamó Marie tras otro embate de Fiora. Aunque realmente había progresado en los escasos días que pasó bajo la tutela de Jeanniste, la diferencia de poder y habilidad era simplemente avasalladora. Si no encontraba una forma de contrarrestar la velocidad de Fiora, el combate estaría sellado a favor de la duelista._

* * *

Jeanniste me sacó bruscamente de mis cavilaciones diciendo repentinamente:

—Hoy la bañera de la señorita Marie explotó violentamente—

—¿Ah...?—

—La bañera. La tina. Dícese del tanque de dimensiones, volumen y propiedades adecuadas para el acicalamiento de una persona. Esa clase de objeto estalló, con Marie, por ser Marie y por causa de Marie—

—En serio, ¿Que diablos...?— Balbuceé confundida... y algo irritada. Principalmente irritada.

—El agua, el solvente universal, y para propósitos de esta charla, el conductor por excelencia. Capaz de conducir y manifestar las vibraciones y perturbaciones de forma proporcional al evento desencadenante—

—Ahora me perdiste más... ¿A que quieres llegar con la clase de ciencia, Heimer?— Respondí.

—Cuando una piedra es arrojada a un lago —Continuó Jeanniste—, el agua responde al impacto de forma proporcional a la fuerza con la que esta es golpeada. Entre mayor sea el objeto y mayor sea la velocidad con la que este caiga, mas pronunciada será la perturbación en el agua. Justo esta mañana, el agua en la bañera donde Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt se acicalaba, explotó violentamente...—

—Espera, no estarás sugiriendo que Marie...—

—La señorita Marie produjo una respuesta así de potente solo estando en contacto con el agua de su tina, sin imprimir fuerza en absoluto. Así que no sera muy difícil de entender que ahora mismo —Agregó con aire distraído—, ella es una piedra muy, muy grande—

—No estás hablando en serio...— Murmuré sonriendo nerviosamente. La forma en que este tipo pone las cosas es realmente perturbadora. Que espanto. En verdad, que espanto.

Pero Marie, de quien hablaba con tanto orgullo, no parecía corresponder esas expectativas estratosféricas que Jeanniste presumía. Fiora estaba barriendo el suelo con ella, tenía la sartén por el mango.

* * *

 _—Esto es ridículo... simplemente que tan... que tan fuerte eres, Fiora —Jadeó Marie—. Eres más rápida incluso de lo que eras cuando entraste a la liga...—_

 _—Atenta— Se limitó a responder la duelista antes de arremeter nuevamente._

 _—Voy a tener... que ir con todo, esta vez... ¿Cierto?— Dijo Marie sonriendo miserablemente. Su oponente no le contestó. Simplemente desapareció. Sabiendo bien lo que significaba, Marie cerro sus puños y levantó los antebrazos en un intento de recomponer su débil guardia. A la estocada excelsa no le costó atravesar su endeble defensa, pero en esta ocasión la niña Fleurlebleunt no se movió un centímetro. Contra todo pronóstico agarró el estoque con una sola mano, sellando momentáneamente los movimientos de Fiora._

 _—¡Ese truco no te va a servir 2 veces, Mary...!— Atinó a exclamar la duelista._

 _—Este no es un truco —Repuso la chica. Una esfera diminuta apareció sobre la palma de la mano que tenía libre, y sin perder tiempo se la tragó. Un tenue brillo iluminó su piel—. Esta es la última... la mas riesgosa...— Agregó Marie con dificultad resplandeciendo cada vez más intensamente._

 _—¿Que has...?— Balbuceo la estocada excelsa._

 _—...y la mejor... —Aún con la filosa espada entre su pequeña mano, la chica continuó hablando con sobrecogedor poder_ — ...la más fuerte... _—_

 _—No es posible... no en tan poco tiempo...—_

 _—...la más poderosa técnica..._ _—Gruño Marie mientras, en su frente, las delicadas arterias brotaban por encima de su piel como si fueran a reventarse— !...que yo jamás haya creado, Fiora!—_

* * *

Y estalló.

El aire junto a Marie estalló.

La delgada espada de Fiora se quebró instantáneamente en mil pedazos.

Su dueña no pudo ni reaccionar antes de salir despedida varias decenas de metros hacia atrás.

* * *

 _—Ahora yo también soy más rápida—_

* * *

Marie apenas había terminado de hablar antes de salir disparada como un cohete contra la ahora lejana esgrimista, despojada de su estoque. Casi la atrapa. Fiora a duras penas pudo reaccionar, y casi por instinto brinco a un lado para evitar a la supersónica Marie. Así respondió desde ese momento en adelante a los ataques de la chica Fleurlebleunt. Las tornas del combate habían cambiado nuevamente. Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt era imparable, y aunque la duelista aún mantenía una estrecha ventaja sobre su veloz pero imprecisa oponente, pronto dicha superioridad se esfumó. Una aureola roja apareció sobre la cabeza de Marie, y a partir de ese momento, de alguna manera, Fiora fue incapaz de evitar los embates de la otra chica.

Ahora Marie podía conectar fácilmente 10 golpes sobre su impávida oponente sin apenas esforzarse, y Fiora, con toda su súper-velocidad, era incapaz de regresar el fuego.

Yo no era capaz de dar crédito a mis ojos.

—¿Que fue lo que trago Marie para volverse así de rápida?— Pregunté atontada.

—Dai hana no Seikatsu, gran flor de la vida—

—¿Que es eso? ¿Una medicina antigua?—

—No —Contestó Jeanniste descaradamente—, en realidad eso acabo de inventármelo, seño- ¡Hadouken! —Mi enfurecido puño golpeó la estúpida cabeza de Jeanniste instantaneamente, quien espetó alguna suerte de jerga desconocida—. La señorita Marie acaba de tragar un orbe de control... uno muy parecido a los que ha estado usando durante todo el combate. Lo ha usado para fortalecerse— Respondió amedrentado con las manos en su adolorida cabeza.

—¿Fortalecerse...? ¿De esa manera...?— Pregunté en un matiz de intriga y escepticismo.

—El orbe que la señorita Marie consumió es... —Jeanniste acalló un momento como buscando inspiración, hasta que finalmente dijo— ...es como un foco. Un foco que le ayuda a concentrar las fuerzas que ella es capaz de manipular mediante sus orbes, pero en un radio muy reducido. Lo que quiero decir —Agregó este con expresión cansada— es que los poderes asombrosos de Marie están concentrados en un espacio muy reducido: **su propio cuerpo**. Así que, ahora, todo el poder de Marie esta enfocado en mover ese pequeño y esbelto cuerpo suyo... al menos esa es la teoría—

—¿La teoría...?—

—Bueno, hasta ahora nunca había intentado nada ni remotamente similar, y con toda la debida razón—

—Pues por intentarlo —Repliqué— esta siendo capaz de presionar a Fiora. Si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente habría sido derrotada. Yo diría que valió la pena el riesgo —Agregué—, fuera cual fuera—

—Si...valió la pena —Murmuró el joven dubitativamente—, me pregunto. Me pregunto, realmente me pregunto si habrá valido la pena —Repitió este como si hablara para si mismo de algo completamente distinto al tema que nos ocupaba, más pronto comentó—. Mientras discutimos, señorita DuCoteau, el pequeño cuerpo de Marie esta sujeto a fuerzas vastas e inimaginables que la mueven como si fuera una marioneta. Un poder tan grande concentrado en un punto tan pequeño... es simplemente natural que su velocidad y fuerza hayan aumentado a niveles astronómicos —En esta parte Jeanniste hizo una pausa, más pronto comentó—. Sin embargo... el control y la concentración necesarios para que esas fuerzas tremendas, capaces de aplastar piedra sólida y derretir acero, no destrocen su frágil y pequeño cuerpo... ¿Realmente habrá valido la pena el esfuerzo?—

—Es... ¿Es realmente así de riesgoso? ¿Y a ella... no le importa... ese riesgo?— Pregunté.

—Señorita Katarina DuCoteau, bien dijo usted hace poco que Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt no tenia la voluntad de ganar porque no estaba dispuesta a llevarse la vida de su oponente para conseguir la victoria pero... —Dijo y señaló en la arena a esa niña, con su carita bonita y delicada cubierta de cortes, y su cuerpo esbelto y elegante, tan débil y tan frágil, completamente ensangrentado y calcinado—, puede ver usted que ella felizmente correría el riesgo más absurdo si eso le ofrece la mas tenue promesa de victoria. Si de voluntad hablamos, ella no perdería contra nadie... por eso es Mary, la inaudita—

Entorne mis ojos en la arena nuevamente.

Fiora estaba siendo apaleada por Marie.

Sin darle un respiro a su contraria, la chica Fleurlebleunt saltaba de esquina a esquina golpeando, atacando, invocando, anticipando.

Lo que nadie vino a ver aquí, la perdedora humillando a la campeona. El fracaso superando al prodigio. Fueron unos instantes gloriosos. Marie estaba en todas partes, como el aire que fluye libre por el cielo, como un ave abriendo las alas en el firmamento azul. Realmente... realmente fue magnífico, durante esos breves instantes parecía que nada podía detenerla... pero entonces llegó el momento de despertar del sueño.

Por desgracia... por desgracia el destino tenia algo distinto en mente para Marie. Desafortunada, desgraciada, inexplicable, increíble, inaceptable, inconcebible e inexcusablemente las cosas no terminaron bien para la pobre jovenzuela. Aunque se suponía que Marie finalmente estaba consiguiendo una muy merecida victoria... quiero decir, aunque a simple vista la chica Fleurlebleunt estaba ganando, la triste realidad era completamente opuesta. Marie estaba perdiendo, y dentro de poco... dentro de poco ya no podría oponer más resistencia. El pálido rostro de esa chica empeoraba más y más según transcurría el combate. Y pese a esa ilusión de superioridad que Marie había conseguido inspirar, ella no estaba de ninguna manera dominando a su oponente, ni mucho menos el combate, ella simplemente estaba desesperada por terminarlo. Y es que ella lo sabía, que dentro de poco no podría ni moverse. Se veía en su cara que no seria capaz de seguir mucho más tiempo, que había recibido demasiado daño, que su cuerpo estaba más allá de sus límites y, naturalmente, que esa nueva técnica que había sacado a relucir seguramente era más de lo que podía manejar.

Pero aún así... eso no la hacía menos majestuosa a mis ojos. En realidad, al verla luchar tan apasionadamente, tan osada y tan audaz, tan resignada y tan valiente, tan triste y melancólica, yo terminé sintiendo... de alguna manera... errr, no me siento muy cómoda diciendo esto y definitivamente no quiero admitirlo en frente de ese idiota de Jean... pero... vale, de acuerdo, lo diré: Terminé sintiendo una profunda y sincera admiración por la chica. En realidad, nada más darme cuenta me había sorprendido apoyándola, deseando que ganara pese a todo lo que había dicho antes.

Ella era digna.

Ella era realmente era digna de ser todo lo que se le había negado.

Una compañera a la que de todo gusto le confiaría mi espalda en el campo de batalla.

Pero todo tiene que terminar en algún momento.

Después de todo, la realidad es cruel con las promesas de victoria no correspondidas.

Que tristeza, realmente... pues este debió ser el principio de la historia de Marie, la nueva heroína de Valoran. Se suponía que a partir de este día las hazañas de Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt se contarían a lo largo y ancho de la tierra, y que se cantarían canciones sobre ella en la guerra para llenar de valor a los soldados temerosos, pues ella se había ganado el derecho a ser una campeona, una leyenda... pero la historia no iba escrita de ese modo. Así como el sol se ocultaba tras la cortina del ocaso, la energía de Marie se extinguía a cada segundo, hasta que Fiora finalmente consiguió liberarse de la extenuada Marie. Inmediatamente recogió su fragmentada espada. La hoja aun conservaba el filo. A la estocada excelsa se le veía cansada, adolorida, suspirando con dificultad. Quizá incluso llego a ver eclipsadas sus esperanzas de victoria al contemplar el poder avasallador de su querida Marie... mas como ya dije, la realidad es cruel.

La realidad es muy cruel.

* * *

 _—Mary, fue una excelente pelea—_

* * *

Dijo Fiora.

Dijo Fiora y desapareció.

Desapareció y le mostró al mundo una vez mas.

Le mostró al mundo una vez más el magnífico, y tal vez el último, vals de espadas.

Pues, al fin y al cabo, después de Marie no quedaría nadie digno de experimentarlo.

Contra la mejor oponente, la estocada excelsa uso la mejor técnica.

Y eso sería todo, ya no había nada que hacer.

Pues Fiora desapareció.

Un torbellino de siluetas vagamente humanas envolvió a la inaudita Mary, y pronto no solo las siluetas borrosas, sino los cortes y la sangre envolvieron su cuerpo. La chica intento escapar con desespero, más pronto se dio por vencida, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que contra esa danza maldita de espadas no hay defensa que valga. Es la técnica absoluta de la esgrima.

Al contemplar semejante exhibición de poder no pude menos que pensar decepcionada: _"Marie no será capaz de salir de esta", "Una verdadera lástima", "Que desperdicio"_ y cosas por el estilo. Realmente había demostrado cualidades mas que dignas para ser parte de la liga. Pobrecilla... simplemente tuvo mala suerte. Tal vez siempre ha tenido mala suerte. Llegados a esta parte de la lucha, me avergüenza confesar que estuve a punto de apartar la mirada. No, no era por la sangre, ni la brutalidad, ni la piel despellejándose, ni tampoco por la carne lacerada ni los gritos de dolor. Era simplemente porque no quería verla perder, a esa chiquilla optimista y obstinadamente perseverante. No quería presenciar la derrota de Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt.

Pero, ¿Acaso podría ser que si abriera mis ojos... me encontrase con otro resultado? ¿Podría llegar a ocurrir que esa niña, que falló en la prueba de la academia 29 veces consecutivamente, de la que nadie esperaba absolutamente nada más que el irremediable fracaso, que siempre fue considerada la mas débil aspirante de la historia y que ha sido durante toda su vida la decepción y la vergüenza personificadas... podría ella sorprender al mundo una vez mas? ¿Podría ser que Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt, con todas las posibilidades en su contra... contra toda natura, contra toda expectativa... podría ser que la chica hiciera un milagro una vez mas?

En verdad... ¿Podría llegar eso a ser...?

* * *

 _—¡No puede ser...!—_

* * *

Se escuchó en las tribunas.

Esa voz refinada y tersa de su acento exótico, que siempre hablaba con tanta confianza y superioridad, que nunca había conocido más que la arrogancia, en la que no cabía un tono de nerviosismo jamás, que siempre se jactaba de la victoria, que era tan temida y que nunca rogaba clemencia... esa voz fue la que se escuchó reverberar en las tribunas. Y por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, esa voz que era un sinónimo de victoria sonó como un aullido desesperado. Marie... realmente lo había hecho.

Lo hizo.

Maldita sea, realmente lo hizo.

La pequeña Marie lo había hecho una vez mas.

La blanca arena de mármol había sido engullida por una sombra enorme y negra como la noche, y sobre el estadio una esfera gigantesca levitaba a varios metros de altura. La sombra devoraba con avidez todo lo que tocaba, como si de un pantano fangoso se tratase, o quizá la roca sólida se hubiera convertido en agua líquida, y por eso todo lo que en ella se sostenía ahora empezaba a hundirse. Fuera como fuera, tal y como digo las colosales estatuas en las esquinas del cuadrilátero, así como los pilares y las columnas fueron tragados por la sombra. Fiora naturalmente no fue la excepción. Sus piernas quedaron sumergidas en el firme suelo de piedra pulida justo frente a Marie.

No podía creérselo aunque lo estuviera viviendo.

Estaba atrapada como el incauto que cae en arenas movedizas.

La desesperación en su rostro no tenía precio; su as bajo la manga había fallado.

Estaba completamente indefensa, a merced de la voluntad de quien nadie se esperaba terminara siendo vencedora.

No obstante, a esas alturas, Marie difícilmente era capaz de mover sus brazos, por no hablar de recitar un solo hechizo. Para desconcierto de todos los presentes, Marie se limitó a sujetar el rostro de su contraria con sus manos, pensando tal vez en ofrecerle clemencia. Más equivocados no podríamos estar, pues antes de poder decir nada, y estando tan cansada como estaba, todo lo que pudo hacer la pobre muchacha fue estrellar su cabeza con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir contra el rostro que sujetaba, dejando noqueada a la mejor duelista en toda Demacia en el acto.

Y el estadio entero, con todas sus 90 mil personas, quedó en el mas espectral silencio.

Marie apenas alcanzó a levantar la mirada antes de caer de espaldas.

* * *

 **La vencedora del duelo es... ¡MARIE ARIADVEL FLEURLEBLEUNT...!**

* * *

Anuncio la potente voz del comentarista, que se perdió entre los gritos eufóricos del público.

* * *

 **Say hellow again.**

 **Ya habiendo atravesado toda esta jungla poco ortodoxa de literatura internautística, espero que hayan llegado todos a esta parte del relato con una sensación de satisfacción y esas cosas, como cuando leen una historia decente. A los amables lectores que han dejado algún review dándome ánimos para continuar les agradezco profundamente y espero sigan enganchados. Por lo demás, ya saben, insulten, escupan, azoten, flagelen, quemen, muerdan y lastimen psicológica y físicamente a esta historia inocente, trágica y dulce (Pero a mi no, que soy delicado), o simplemente disfrútenla de una manera saludable y productiva.**

 **Tengan una buena noche y gracias por la atención.**


	6. Capítulo extra

****Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.****

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.5: Mi amiga, Fiora**

* * *

 _¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquellos días...?_

 _Últimamente no puedo recordarlo... pero se que jugaba... jugaba con una muñeca, ¿Tal vez en el patio? ¿O acaso...? No, definitivamente era una habitación, no consigo recordar cual era, pero... estoy segura..._

 _—Marie, levántate. Ella es Fiora, a partir de ahora será tu amiga... ella se hará cargo de ti...— Dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mis juegos pueriles, ahora que recuerdo esta lejana, lejana memoria. Una niña apareció junto a ella. Era ligeramente más alta que yo, con el cabello corto y los brazos vendados y, a juzgar por su nariz arrugada y entrecejo fruncido, no le hacia mucha gracia aquello de ser mi amiga._

 _—¿Fi... Fiola...?— Repetí._

 _—¡Es Fiora, niña ignorante!— Replicó con ferocidad la muchachita._

 _—W-Wuu...—_

 _—¿Qué? ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar, miedosa?—_

 _—¡W-Waaaa...! ¡Mamá, mamá, esa niña es mala...!— Lloraba a cantaros la pequeña de mí, espantada de la brusca y violenta Fiora de 6 años. Abrazando la falda de mi madre oculté mi rostro empapado en lágrimas, y en mi infantil razonar solo tenía clara una cosa, y era que la idea de convivir junto a esa niña cruel y desagradable era... ¡Imposible!._ _Y así transcurrieron los años, los meses, los días. Llorando siempre como una plañidera, esa era Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt... siempre llorando... y escondiéndose._

 _Un día, mucho después, mi madre preguntó con inocencia:_

 _—¿Que opinas de Fiora, Marie?—_

 _—...—_

 _—Oh, ¿Que pasa mi niña?_ _—Insistió mi madre animada_ _—_ _!No te voy a comer, jajajaja!—_

 _—La... la odio... siempre me maltrata—_

 _—Pequeña, ella solo quiere ser tu amiga— Ah, en esta parte recibí un tierno beso de mi madre en la frente. Ella siempre fue muy dulce conmigo._

 _—No es mi amiga_ —Sollocé—. _Los amigos del príncipe me quitaron mi muñeca hoy... y ella no hizo nada... nada_ —

 _—¿Te están molestando esos niños otra vez...? ¡Que muchachitos, seguro están enamorados de ti porque eres muy linda, Marie!— Observó mi madre acariciando mi cabeza en un intento de consolarme._

 _—¡No! —Gemí—, me odian, por eso me quitaron mi muñeca... ¡Son muy crueles conmigo!—_

 _—Te comprare otra muñeca, una más bonita...—_

 _—Pero... pero...— Musité en un tono apenas audible. Se apoderó de mi un curioso coraje infantil, un deseo ardiente, no obstante inocuo y desdeñable, un afán tremendamente estúpido de que alguien hiciera justicia por mí, que había sido agredida. Sentía que mi sufrimiento estaba siendo menospreciado. Esa frustración que no me atrevía a sacar de mi interior, yo... ah, fue entonces cuando entró Fiora repentinamente, en ese cuarto... esa... habitación... con la chimenea encendida y los muebles de terciopelo... creo... creo que era la sala de mi hogar... ah, ¡si!, ¡si eso es lo que era! Allí entró ella, la joven Fiora. Estaba cubierta de moretones hasta donde permitía ver su rasgada y empolvada ropa. De su fina y delicada nariz escurría un hilo de roja sangre. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y, tras localizarme, caminó con decisión hacia mi y me alargó la mano._

 _—No la vuelvas a perder—_

 _De su pequeña mano colgaba una personita hecha de tela._

 _Esa muñeca, que ella había recuperado para mí._

 _Golpeada y rasguñada, ella me la entregó._

 _Para que nunca volviera a perderla._

 _Ni olvidar quien siempre ha sido._

 _Y será hasta la muerte._

 _Mi mejor amiga._

* * *

 **Bueno, como están muchachos, ya llegados al climax de un arco como que... ya saben, se pierde la emoción. Marie finalmente es una campeona, que alegría... y, ¿Cómo hizo para mejorar tan rápidamente? Todavía me estoy rascando la cabeza pensando la respuesta, pero espero me llegué alguna inspiración espectacular para explicar los fenómenos que solo se dan dentro de los fics. Este capítulo, tan cortito, es solo una precuela para el capítulo de mañana, que está saliendo del horno.**

 **En todo caso.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores que han dejado reviews, que ya saben, siempre humedecen los ojos, y me alegra de sobremanera que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia. Me ha emocionado a un nivel... _casi sexual._ Y... pues como sea, dejando de lado mis comentarios perturbadores, gracias a ****Sasha9710,** **avax420,** **ozz el mago por sus motivadores comentarios.**

 **Que tengan una buena semana**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Delirios de una victoria no correspondida**

* * *

 _—Señorita... señorita Marie...—_

* * *

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuché tras el brutal combate contra Fiora, siendo honesta. No era mucho, solo esas distantes, un poco distorsionadas y casi etéreas palabras. Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar tras haber perdido el conocimiento. No estoy segura si vi o sentí algo más durante mi ausencia, pero tenía la certeza que alguien me llamaba en la fría distancia, intentado guiarme entre las tinieblas. Las tinieblas... las tinieblas de ese extraño lugar, aquel limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Ahí me encontraba yo, buscando a tientas alguna realidad, sumergida en delirios no correspondidos... y todo lo que existía en ese extraño mundo era esa enigmática voz. Solo el eco de su espectral tono llenaba el vacío infinito que se extendía ante mis ojos.

 _"¿Acaso habré muerto?"_ , me preguntaba de vez en cuando. Avanzaba un poco más en la oscuridad tratando de olvidar mis macabras dudas, más sin embargo la pregunta pronto me asaltaba nuevamente. _"¿Acaso habré muerto...?"_.

Pero entonces:

* * *

 _—Señorita Marie...—_

* * *

Tal vez algo esporádica, pero siempre constante, acompasando caprichosamente los lapsos entre el silencio mortal y los ecos vagabundos, esa enigmática voz resonaba en mi corazón ahuyentando el miedo y la incertidumbre. Esa voz tan familiar y conocida, pero aún así tan superflua y misteriosa, ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué sería ese extraño anhelo de buscarla y encontrarla?

Esa voz.

* * *

 _—Señorita Marie, debe despertar...—_

* * *

Esa voz dulce, cálida y amable.

* * *

 _—Ya en serio, despierte maldita sea...—_

* * *

Espera, ¿Dulce?

* * *

 _—La cuenta del hospital va a salir muy cara y yo no pienso pagarla, despierte...—_

* * *

¿Cálida?

* * *

 _—Enfermera, autorizo la eutanasia, la eutanasia. ¡La eutanasia, he dicho! ¡Traigan la inyección letal, yo personalmente la aplicaré...!—_

* * *

¿Amable?

* * *

 _—Suficiente, si usted no despierta me iré de este lugar ¡En ipso facto! Y en lo que a mi opinión respecta, bien puede usted seguir dormida hasta que se apague el sol si es que así lo dispone...—_

* * *

No hay manera...

¡No hay manera, simplemente no hay manera!

¡En el mundo en que vivo no existe ni existirá jamás la posibilidad de que esa voz maldita sea bajo ninguna excusa amable, cálida o dulce porque le pertenece a un egoísta, desalmado, desquiciado y cruel manipulador de ojos apagados como un par de soles abrasados, cabello blanco, y rostro apuesto de rasgos nobles que pretende ser un ángel pero que al sonreír adquiere la apariencia de un demonio y que es sin duda alguna la maldad encarnada vestida en traje de gala! ¡Su nombre es Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter, y si de algo estoy segura bajo el cielo azul y las estrellas que lo iluminan cada noche como faroles en las ventanas es que definitivamente no existe un rastro de amabilidad, calidez ni dulzura ni en la voz ni en el corazón de ese desgraciado impertinente y si pudiera decir una sola cosa más sería...!

* * *

—¡Jean...!— Exclamé en un hilo de voz al despertar.

Al finalmente despertar jadeando.

Casi entóxicada.

Y agradecí.

Estar viva.

Seguir viva.

Y por estar viva.

Por eso agradecí.

Y fue así que desperté.

En cualquier caso. Si hablamos del tiempo que había durado mi inconsciencia, puedo asegurarles que no tenía la más remota idea. No sabía de fechas, de años, de días... por Dios, en ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de calcular la hora. Por otro lado, si es respecto al lugar, puedo ser algo más informativa. Aún tan confundida como estaba, las sabanas blancas, los cables enterrados en la piel, ese aroma agridulce, las paredes asfixiantes, los ramos de flores sobre la mesa... y estas terribles náuseas daban una respuesta muy certera. No hacía falta mayor razonamiento, de seguro me hallaba en una clínica. Una pacífica y aburrida clínica, a ese lugar me llevaron mis esfuerzos. Ahora que lo pienso, la habitación era bastante espaciosa. No solo eso, todo parecía nuevo, absolutamente pulcro, los pisos relucían como espejos, y aunque no he visitado muchas clínicas en mi vida, me atrevería a decir que era una habitación muy bonita. Seguramente no me encontraba en un hospital público, ni en la enfermería del coliseo demaciano, ni tampoco en un centro médico de la liga, la habitación era... demasiado bonita.

Dicho esto, lo primero que hice tras recobrar el sentido fue recorrer el cuarto con los ojos en busca de otro ser vivo, pero fuera de mi misma el cuarto estaba completamente desierto. No había más que algunas mesitas por aquí y por allá, unas sillas distribuidas por la alcoba —una junto a mi cama y otras 3 junto a las mesitas—, algunos muebles, una pantalla en la pared, una canasta con frutas y, ¿Eso de allá son chocolates?, creo que también reconozco un par de bizcochos de mi panadería favorita en esa mesa de allá. Junto a mi cabeza se hallaba un poste metálico sosteniendo el saco de suero, el control de la camilla, un monitor cardíaco... oh, y por allá, a mi derecha, un balcón. Realmente se trataba de un centro médico bastante sofisticado, pensé.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron perezosamente.

Como pude me incorporé e incliné mi rostro confundida.

—¿Pero... que fue lo que pasó...? —Pregunté en mi solitaria habitación.

Aun no era capaz de organizar mis pensamientos adecuadamente. Algunos recuerdos aleatorios golpeaban mi mente azarosamente, pero eran fragmentos tan pequeños y aislados que no podía hacerme una idea general de mi situación. Así pasaron algunos minutos de absoluta confusión y caos, más lentamente pero constantemente fui reconstruyendo mi memoria con los pequeños pedazos que violentamente atravesaban mi cabeza, y al cabo de un rato se habían asentado ya en mi mente ideas claras y respuestas concretas... hasta que repentinamente una inquietud me asaltó —¡¿Y la pelea...?! ¡¿Que pasó con Fiora... donde... donde está ella?! ¡¿Acaso perdí...?!—. Mis recién reconciliados recuerdos iniciaron una guerra civil en mi cerebro. Una marea de preocupaciones y temores sin base ni fondo llegaron de la nada para destruir mi pobre paz mental, matando en el proceso a todo pensamiento tranquilo y reconfortante que habitara en mi mente.

¡Necesitaba respuestas!

Dentro de mi cabeza volaban dudas y temores de hemisferio a hemisferio, caian proyectiles del cielo y el mundo estaba a punto de acabar, pero en el mundo real la película rodaba mucho, mucho más despacio. Me incorporé con pasmosa lentitud de mi letargo. Me sentía muy débil y pesada, y tenía la extraña certeza de que si me movía demasiado rápido mis extremidades se iban a desmembrar. De alguna manera conseguí plantar mis pies en el suelo y acto seguido alargué mis manos hasta afianzar un endeble agarre sobre el poste para suero junto a mi camilla para lo usarlo como bastón de apoyo, pues no tenía confianza en que mis temblorosas y desgarbadas piernas pudieran sostenerme erguida. Así me propuse abandonar la habitación, y con dicha determinación dí el primer paso, sin embargo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es el sabor del suelo, pues me desplomé apenas intenté moverme.

—Auch...— Gemí.

Tras frotar mi adolorida nariz, completamente resuelta a cumplir mi objetivo por el medio que fuera necesario, me arrastré escasos centímetros por el suelo hasta que por fortuna me topé con una enfermera. Ah, digo "por fortuna" ahora, pero en ese entonces no dejaba de maldecir mi suerte.

—!S-Señorita Fleurlebleunt, que está haciendo en el suelo!— Gritó la escandalizada joven mientras se apresuraba a socorrerme.

—D-Déjame... ten-tengo que salir... necesito saber... necesito —Musité neciamente mientras agitaba mis brazos—... es importante, te digo...—

—¡Lo importante es que descanse bien!— Exclamó la muchacha.

—Pero... ¡no puedes...!—

La joven enfermera hizo caso omiso a mis protestas. Me levantó del suelo tirando delicadamente de mis bazos para inmediatamente sostener mi cintura tan pronto como quedé sobre mis pies. Pasó uno de mis brazos por encima de su cabeza, se dio media vuelta, y con algo de esfuerzo me tendió en la cama nuevamente como si yo fuera una muñeca. A pesar de ser tan joven era bastante profesional. Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban con tal suavidad y ligereza que apenas sentí el traslado del suelo a la cama.

A pesar de todo intenté levantarme una vez más, pero la obstinada joven se negó rotundamente a dejarme hacer mi voluntad, y mientras me sostenía del pecho para suprimir mis movimientos, algo irritada terminó por soltarme un sermón tremendo acerca del cuidado y bienestar del cuerpo, de cómo ese era su trabajo y también de como yo estaba menospreciando los cuidados que tan esmeradamente había dedicado la chica en mi recuperación, y también acerca del pobre sueldo que recibía, de la sindicalización del gremio médico y un sinfín de quejas más que impacientemente me vi obligada a escuchar. La discusión, completamente unilateral si me permiten el comentario, se extendió entre el tedio y el desespero hasta que, por fin, un rostro conocido se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

La joven se levantó diligentemente del asiento junto a mi lecho, donde regulaba tiránicamente todos mis movimientos, y con la cara roja exclamó con nerviosismo:

—¡Señor Jean...!—

—¡Jean...!— Repetí yo ilusionada.

—Oh, señorita Marie, ha despertado finalmente —Murmuró este algo sorprendido—. Cuanta tenacidad —Observó, y dirigiéndose a la joven enferma agregó sonriendo—. La señorita Marie seguramente habrá probado ser una paciente difícil de tratar, ¿No, señorita Beth?—

—A-Ah... pues... yo no —Balbuceó la enfermera ocultando sus mejillas coloradas con sus manos—. No, no es... en absoluto, la señorita Fleurlebleunt es una persona muy enérgica, pero no es una paciente conflictiva. E-Estoy segura que se recuperará... pronto... jeje...— Dijo la chica aquella riendo tontamente. Tontamente.

—Que buena noticia —Respondió Jean—. Agradezco su laborioso empeño, señorita Beth, pero a partir de ahora me haré cargo yo—

—S-Si, si señor, por supuesto— Respondió la enfermera con su resplandeciente rostro sonrojado y se retiró inmediatamente con esa risa tonta de antes.

Jean se acercó cuidadosamente hacia mi.

—Beth...— Dije secamente al verla partir.

—¿Hmm...? Ah, si, Beth Alebronch, una aprendiz de curandera con mucho talento, curiosamente oriunda de la ciudad de Noxus. La alumna estrella de la academia de medicina, instruida por la mismísima Soraka en las artes de la curación... existe la posibilidad que la veamos proximamente en la liga— Respondió Jean.

—Oh, la conoces bastante bien...—

Jean me observó algo consternado, más pronto se recompuso y tras sonreír con malicia brevemente, murmuró con repentina gravedad:

—Pues verá, señorita Marie, es natural que la conozca bien después de... ya sabe, el tiempo que ha pasado—

—¿De que estás hablando?— Pregunté algo inquieta.

—Señorita Marie, no creo que sea el mejor momento para decir esto...—

—Jean... me estás asustando, ¿Que es lo que tratas de decirme...?—

—Por favor mantenga la calma, señorita, pero usted... usted ha estado en coma durante 14 años—

—¡¿QUE...?! —Grité con toda la fuerza que no había podido reunir antes—. ¡No, no es posible...! —Continué histérica—, ¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Y mis amigos...?!, espera, ¡¿Y Fiora?! ¡¿Que pasó con Fiora?!—

El examinador se mordió un labio con expresión acongojada y contestó intentando sonreir:

—Ah, señorita Marie yo... yo no creo que sea una buena idea decírselo ahora, no en su condición...—

—¡Jean...:!— Exigí al borde del llanto.

—Ella... —Murmuró Jean con melancolía—... ella murió poco después del duelo, sus heridas eran simplemente demasiado graves. No pudo sobrevivir más de 4 minutos fuera del coliseo y... oh, los pobres chicos —Murmuró Jean cubriendo su rostro—. Ella dejó dos niños huérfanos. Nadie sabía de ellos y...—

—¿N-Niños...? ¿M-Muerta? —Mascullé estúpidamente con una rígida sonrisa rota— ¡W-Waa...! ¡Jean, no puede ser, no puede ser...! ¡Waaa...! —Estallé en lágrimas mientras me retorcía débilmente entre las sábanas —¡Es mi culpa, es mi culpa Jean, waaa!—. Estaba tan conmovida, destrozada y aterrorizada que no pude notar las carcajadas ahogadas de Jean.

—¡Pffft...!—

—¡Ahaaa...! ¡Waawaaaa...! ¡Es mi culpa, mi culpa!—

—¡Pffffffffffffffffttt...!—

Y mientras la pobre de mí lloraba y lloraba, el perverso de Jean se reía y se reía. De cuando a cuando agregaba otro detalle trágico a su endemoniada historia, y entonces volvía a ahogar sus carcajadas tras observar mi escandalosa reacción. La cruel escena se extendió entre el llanto arrebatado y la risa premeditada durante un par de minutos hasta que, finalmente, unas amables manos estrellaron tímidamente una carpeta contra la cabeza de Jean. Por un momento deje de llorar para observar, entre mis lágrimas, el par de coletas celestes ondeando tras la silueta de Jean que, supusé yo, pertencerían a la autora del tenue ataque.

El joven se apartó diciendo:

—Ah, señorita Sona, ¿Usted aquí?—

—...— Aquella mujer hermosa, a quien Jean había identificado como Sona, estaba de pie frente a él observandolo con intensidad.

—¿S-Sona...? ¿Realmente hablas de esa Sona?— Pregunté entre mis sollozos.

—...— La bella criatura se giró hacia mi sonriendo gentilmente, pero algo abochornada, como si estuviera disculpándose por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía bien que no podía hablar, pero sus ojos expresaban una dulzura tal que hacía innecesarias las palabras. No cabia duda, realmente se trataba de la misma Sona Bevulle en persona, tan hermosa y exquisita como dicen los rumores.

—Oh, bueno —Suspiró Jean con expresión cansada—. Señorita Marie, permítame introducirle a la sanadora encargada de su tratamiento en general, la señorita Sona Bevulle... otra insoportable y quejumbrosa moralista— Agregó susurrando mientras sonreía con amargura. Sona lo escuchó, no obstabte, e inmediatamente clavó sus ojos brillantes sobre él con una expresión que intentaba parecer enojada, o tal vez indignada... errr, algo molesta... ¿O solo un poquito irritada, tal vez?

 _"Parece que hasta la dulzura necesita un límite"_ , pensé al contemplar a la dulce Sona, incapaz de siquiera fruncir su respingada naricita. Bueno, en cualquier caso, si "ira" es lo que faltaba aquí entonces no había problema, pues pronto un potente berrido reverberó en la habitación diciendo:

—¡...Jeanniste...!—

—¡Du Hast!— Chilló el aludido al enterrarse un tenedor de plata sobre su cabeza.

Semejante castigo despiadado solo podía ser obra de una persona. Una mujer, más específicamente hablando, con un caracter tan explosivo y recio que no podría ser más opuesta a la serena y pacífica Sona quien, por cierto, horrorizada contempló toda la escena tiesa y pálida como un tempano de hielo. En cualquier caso, esa persona explosiva, esa mujer recia... ¡Esa criatura cruel solo podía ser...!

—¿F-Fifi...?—

—Dios... juro por mis ancestros que si este tipo no es Lucifer hecho hombre... —Musitó aquella aparición que, según Jean, debía estar muerta. Girándose hacia mi, la Fiora que he conocido desde que era una niña y que yo creía muerta me saludó refrescantemente—. Es bueno verte despierta nuevamente, Mary—

—P-Pero... pero si estás...—

—Viva, naturalmente —Me interrumpió Fiora para pronto añadir sonriendo—, el día que seas capaz de matarme aún esta muy lejos, mi querida tontuela—

—Realmente estás con vida —Murmuré hecha un mar de lágrimas—, no tienes idea lo mucho que me... espera, ¿Y los 14 años? ¡Fiora, debes tener como cuarenta añ-! ¡Rasengan!— Chillé al recibir un carpetazo de Fiora justo en la cabeza.

—¡No tengo 40 de nada, tonta! —Exclamó Fiora—. Por amor al cielo, Mary, ¡Solo han pasado 2 días desde el combate! ¡Todo fue una mentira de este bellaco!— Vociferó Fiora señalando a Jean.

—Si lo dice de esa manera —Intervino Jean— me hará ver muy mal, señorita Laurent. Yo solo quería, digamos, estremecer un poco el corazón de la señorita Marie para...— La estocada excelsa agitó su puño en el aire furiosa en respuesta las payasadas de Jean. Estaba amenazando con enterrar otro cubierto en su cabeza, mientras este retrocedía buscando un arma para defenderse, y Sona por su parte intentaba con desespero interponerse y asentar la calma en la habitación. Y yo... yo no hacia nada más que sonreír. Tal vez los juegos de Jean había llegado demasiado lejos pero...

—Todo fue una broma y nada más... —Suspiré aliviada con los ojos empapados—. Solo fue una mentirita... jajajaja...—

—Mary... eres demasiado suave con ese idiota de Jeanniste— comentó Fiora.

—Bueno, no creo que esté mal para mi ser así con él... —Respondí aun sonriendo mientras observaba a Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter. El mismo sujeto extraño que se me había presentado como examinador, como entrenador y como amigo. Ese Jean de cabello blanco que ahora exhibía una cabellera roja. Rojos cabellos como el sol del ocaso. Y por la tez clara de su semblante se podían apreciar hermosos hilos rojos que corrían libres sobre su rostro y yo- ¡Espera, es sangre! ¡Sangre saliendo a borbotones de su cabeza!— ¡Jean, estás sangrando!—

—Oh, vaya...— Dijo este.

—¡Estás sangrando, sangrando! ¡Ve a un hospital, es peligroso—

—Entiendo, señorita Marie. Sucede que ya estoy en un hospital— Respondió él en su ya clásico y bien conocido tono sarcástico.

Casi muerdo mi lengua por los nervios que me provocaba su actitud indiferente, aún frente a su propia existencia. Por suerte Sona estaba aquí para aliviar mis ataques de ansiedad. Agarró al joven de la mano de inmediato y se lo llevó a toda prisa de mi habitación sonriendo nerviosamente, probablemente en aras de curarlo. Jean no se resistió, y obedientemente abandonó la habitación junto a la joven muda. Antes de salir, no obstante, me dirigió una mirada serena y señaló con los ojos a Fiora. No hacía falta que lo dijera pero... parece que nosotras dos necesitábamos hablar. No, era simplemente natural que necesitáramos hablar. Fiora y yo... nosotras necesitábamos una larga, larga y amena charla.

* * *

Pronto la habitación quedó habitada solo por dos personas. Fiora, con algunos vendajes en las manos y en las piernas... y yo, que por amor a todo lo que hay bajo el cielo esperaba no parecer una momia. ¡Por favor díganme que todavía soy bonita! ¡Ah...! ¡Ahem! Un corto interludio ausente de palabras se hizo un lugar en la habitación. Sabía lo que quería decir... pero no sabía si era buena idea decirlo. Sea como sea, pronto decidí despedir el silencio:

—E-Entonces Fifi... ¿Ganaste?— Pregunté con una sonrisa tímida, como si recién hubiera hecho algo malo.

—¿Ganar? Vaya... —Suspiró Fiora sentándose en la silla más cercana—. Pero que cosas dices después de enviarme a dormir tan violentamente con ese cabezazo —Dijo ella y señaló su frente cubierta de compresas. Observe cuidadosamente sus heridas. Las heridas que yo había provocado... pero había algo más. Lo que yo buscaba no eran los raspones ni los moretones, era una herida más profunda, oculta... una que tal vez nunca sanaría.

—Y-Yo... Fifi, yo... —Eso es lo que quería preguntar, pero mi lengua temerosa no se atrevía a moldear más palabras. Estaba asustada. Yo quería preguntar si acaso ella.. si acaso Fiora... si por mi culpa ella no era ya una... ¡Si acaso ella...!

—Ganaste, Mary —Dijo Fiora de repente—. Ganaste magníficamente. Mantén la frente en alto, y que nadie te diga lo contrario. Puedes estar orgullosa de ti misma—

—Fifi —Farfullé en voz baja sin atreverme a verla a los ojos—, ¿Entonces tu... entonces tu... entonces tu ya no eres una campeona...?—

—Vaya... que pregunta —Sonrió Fiora enjuagando mis mejillas—. Aún no es oficial, pero supongo que es probable que revoquen mis derechos como campeona de la academia en unos días, es Jeanniste de quien estamos hablando después de todo—

—¡Pero eso no es justo...!— Protesté.

—Claro que es justo. Eso fue lo que pactamos—

—¡Pero... no, no hablo de eso! ¡Fifi tú eres...! Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, ese combate... ¡Ese victoria tonta fue solo un golpe de suerte!—

—Mary...—

—Yo jamás... jamás debí ganar... ¡Fiora, no puedes renunciar...!—

—Mary, ya basta —Interrumpió mi amiga sonriendo patéticamente—. No hagas ver el combate en el que deje mi alma y mi orgullo como algo tan simple y vacío. Yo también tengo algo de dignidad, ¿Sabes? —Luchando contra el llanto y la decepción, Fiora agregó—. Me niego a aceptar que a pesar de esforzarme tanto... fui vencida por causa de algo tan vago e injusto como la suerte—

—Fifi...— Murmuré conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Quise decir algo más... quise creer que existía una palabra capaz de reconfortarla... lo juro, yo en verdad quería tanto, tanto hacerlo... pero:

—¡No digas nada más! —Exclamó Fiora ocultando bajo su flequillo los oscuros y afilados ojos que seguramente lloraban de impotencia—. Por favor no digas nada más —Repitió ella en el tono más suave que permitía su garganta—. Sé bien como eres. Sé bien lo dulce y lo gentil que eres... siempre lo he sabido. Por eso sé que no lo admitirías. Tu nunca lo admitirías porque eres una criatura demasiado bondadosa y nunca te permitirías lastimarme... eso lo sé. Eso lo sé, pero por favor no lo digas—

—...— No supe como contestar.

—Por favor...—

—...— No sabía como contestar. No sabía como secar las lágrimas de quien nunca había llorado. Yo que siempre era consolada no sabía como consolar a alguien más. Y aunque odio sufrir, odio el dolor, odio la tristeza y odio la soledad, verla sufrir así... ¡Verla sufrir así era incluso más doloroso! ¡Era casi insoportable!— ¡Fifi, yo...!—

—Por favor... —Suplicó Fiora—... Mary, se que es egoísta de mi parte. Se que tu no eres así... sé que eres demasiado gentil... pero te lo imploro: no digas que fue suerte. P-Por favor... por favor no lo digas... ¡Por favor déjame creer que fui derrotada por una oponente más fuerte...!—

Aún en ese momento yo no sabía que decir.

Tal vez... no había nada que decir.

Quiero decir, ya lo sabía.

De alguna forma.

Lo sabía.

Jean me lo había dicho desde el principio, después de todo. " _No hay una opción completamente justa, siempre habrá un perdedor y un ganador. Una de las dos sufrirá porque lo perderá todo, algo como eso no puede ser justo. Pero, ¿Sabe?, rechazar la determinación de su amiga, que ha puesto todo en la linea para apoyar su sueño... **esa definitivamente es la opción más injusta de todas**..." _ O-Oh, vaya, jajajaja, parece que he mezclado un poco las frases, que vergüenza. Parece que mis recuerdos siguen un poco borrosos... pero eso no importa, el mensaje era claro. Rechazar la determinación de Fiora, ella que lo arriesgó y lo perdió todo por mí era definitivamente la opción más injusta. Aunque ella pudo haberse negado, aun sabiendo que cualquier desenlace posible sería difícil para las dos, ella aceptó cargar con ese dolor. Por mi bien eso fue lo que decidió. Yo... es verdad, lo reconozco. Fue una estupidez de mi parte, solo pretendí ser amable. No estuvo bien. Decir que todo fue por obra y gracia de la suerte fue como negar todo el esfuerzo de mi querida amiga.

Es como decir que en cualquier momento pude haberme convertido en campeona por pura suerte, y que... así como yo por simple suerte gané... Fiora por simple suerte perdió. Y eso fue... definitivamente injusto. Ella también deseaba ganar. Ella también peleó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella también anhelaba proteger algo, una tenue ilusión de victoria... ella también quería alcanzarla. Pero entonces llegué yo diciendo que todo fue por obra de la suerte.

Decir eso fue realmente lo más injusto.

Que el esfuerzo inimaginable a de toda una vida fuera negado así de cruelmente.

Que por simple suerte, de manera tan irracional y absurda ella perdiera.

Que de repente el destino le dijera que había llegado a su límite.

Que sin importar cuanto se esforzará ella nunca ganaría.

Todo por simple suerte... eso no era justo.

Y yo finalmente lo comprendí.

Lo que significaba serlo.

Ser un campeón.

Y lo acepté.

Lo acepté porque sentí que era la única forma de corresponder a los nobles sentimientos de Fiora. Así ella podría levantar su rostro una vez más. Lo había decidido. Fiora no fue vencida por ninguna miserable suerte. Ella fue vencida porque fui más fuerte. Fue vencida porque mi voluntad de ganar fue más grande, más ambiciosa. Esa era la manera correcta de responder a su determinación, de aliviar su frustración, de secar sus lágrimas. Y sé que tal vez no fuera justo... tal vez no fuera la opción correcta... tal vez nunca debí ganar. Tal vez todo esto es solo una estupidez... pero... pero yo...

—Lo siento, Fifi —Dije mientras enjuagaba mis húmedas mejillas acariciando su terso rostro—. Tu realmente fuiste una dura rival—

—Mary...— Murmuró finalmente la estocada excelsa levantando su semblante surcado por lágrimas.

* * *

Y esa fue mi respuesta.

Ante su dolor, ante mi incertidumbre...

Respondí con delirios de una victoria no correspondida.

* * *

 **Vaya, los feelings.**

 **Este capítulo estaba tan cargado de emociones que casi no puedo soportar el escribirlo. Este capítulo fue como beber café endulzado con cocaína, lo juro. Estuve al borde del suicidio colectivo y... ¿Qué? ¿Prometí que lo publicaría hace una semana?** **Bueno, pues mentí. Lo reconozco. Fui débil. ¡Lo reconozco!**

 **Como sea.**

 **Como ya dije antes, después de un climax siempre viene el letargo, la calma, la falta de erecciones, ya me entienden. Después del vibrante combate entre Marie y Fiora no podía menos que dejarlas descansar un poco a ellas (y a mi cabeza). Entre otras cosas que quise pero olvide mencionar con anterioridad, era que la espantosa Fiora R-Pentakill que usaba el infame vals de espadas era la que quería encarnar aquí. Esa Fiora poderosa e imparable que te hacía flamear al jungla por no subir a ayudarte en top cuando ya ibas 0/15/2... que recuerdos. Bueno, luego llegó Rito con sus reworks a joder mis planes, así que tuve que inventar aquello de las lesiones de Fiora, de sus nuevos enfoques, y todo eso. En cualquier caso creo que el asunto terminó bien. Por otro lado, el episodio de hoy fue algo... difícil. Sí, difícil. Es difícil expresar emociones ambiguas y esperar que el público las entienda, por no hablar de lograr que se identifiqué con ellas. Cada persona piensa distinto, quiero decir. Yo, sin embargo, estoy abierto a críticas y preguntas, como es natural, para aclarar las dudas que mi mediocre capacidad de redacción sea incapaz de subsanar. Y si, eso incluye críticas contra estos segmentos en los que expreso mis inseguridades emocionales que de seguro a nadie le interesaran.**

 **Como sea.**

 **Ozz el mago, gracias por tu comentario cargado de feeling. Me alegra que Mary no sea la única que llame a Fiora "Fifi" ahora, pero me apena admitir que no se que será del futuro de la pobre Fiora, esperemos que brillen luces para ella.**

 **Pues eso, gracias por vuestra atención.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Como bien saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El sello de la liga**

* * *

Pasaron algunos días hasta que mi cuerpo recuperó casi por completo la movilidad. Cuando finalmente llegó el día en que me dieron de alta, yo había pasado ser una mujer normal a una maraña de nervios vendada. Tenía mil y un preocupaciones en la cabeza, empezando desde mi por entonces entredicho nombramiento como campeona, que yo veía cada vez más lejano, hasta la suerte que mi amiga Fiora corría por mi culpa.

Jean no se había dignado a aparecer ni una vez.

Fiora, quien se había repuesto del combate mucho más rápido que yo, tampoco volvió a visitarme hasta el momento en que salí del centro médico.

La única persona que tuvo el detalle de permanecer a mi lado era la dulce Sona, encargada de mi tratamiento… ah, y esa chica Beth, quien por algún motivo no era muy de mi agrado.

En cualquier caso, llegó el día de partir. Atravesé el umbral con gesto complicado postrada en mi silla de ruedas. Allí estaba Fiora, con una sonrisa débil en el semblante. Me saludo con antinatural normalidad, y pronto se ubicó tras de mi para empujar mi silla de ruedas por las calles demacianas que se teñían del anaranjado atardecer. No me sentía tan desinhibida como para preguntar que había sido de ella, si acaso la liga había realmente considerado el expulsarla o si había logrado mantener su estatus como campeona. Solo el bullicio de la gente llenaba el silencio espectral que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper. Poco después apareció Jeanniste con un ramo de flores blancas y globos con pegatinas de... calaveras para mí. También me regaló un peluche tamaño natural muy tierno y adorable de … de la parca. Un peluche enorme de la muerte en toda su esponjosa magnificencia. Y calaveras. Calaveras de peluche.

El maldito me regaló calaveras de peluche,

—¡Que no estás en un funeral, sigo viva!— Grité de repente entre mis peluches y mis globos... de calaveras.

—Pues qué lástima— Replicó Jean.

—¡Me vas a hacer llorar!—

—Aiya. Quiero decir, realmente estamos en un funeral. Señorita Marie —Dijo este sin sonar todo lo cruel que yo pensaba—, después de todo Marie, la inaudita, el fracaso, la vergüenza de la familia Fleurlebleunt ha muerto—

Me quedé en silencio un momento. Fiora tampoco parecía muy a la labor de interrumpir el silencio, pero de alguna manera se veía algo emocionada, tal vez nerviosa... no lo sé, parecía no querer arruinar el momento con su entusiasmo. Jean se pronunció por segunda vez dejando sobre mis manos un pergamino avalado por el sello dorado de la liga.

El sello de la liga.

¡El sello de la liga!

—Felicidades, señorita Marie. Este día acaba de nacer la nueva estrella de la liga de leyendas—

—¡Mary, felicidades! ¡Lo conseguiste, lo conseguiste!— Fiora me abrazó con emoción mientras gritaba "¡Felicidades, lo conseguiste!" una y otra vez zarandeándome como a un juguete. Yo por mi parte no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba paralizada, tiesa como una estatua... no, en realidad se podría decir que alcancé la iluminación y proyecte mi espíritu lejos de mi cuerpo porque deno haberlo hecho habría estallado de júbilo. No cabía en mi misma de emoción. Sencillamente no podía conciliar que esta realidad fuera... pues, bueno, real. Había intentado tantas veces abrir las puertas de la liga de leyendas solo para fallar que, ahora que lo había logrado no me parecía cierto. Tenía que estar soñando. Debe ser un sueño. Seguramente ahora mismo estoy en una camilla en medio de un coma que durará 14 años porque esto... ¡Esto no puede ser real!

¡Por Dios, por Dios!

¡Soy parte de la liga de leyendas, estoy en la liga de leyendas!

¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí, al fin soy una campeona!

¡Tengo que decirle esto a todo el mundo, a papá, a mamá, a los abuelos, a Marian, Grahamm, Evan, Auriel, Mariel, al cartero, al lechero, al carnicero, al portero, al barbero, al barrendero, a mi estilista, a mis amigos los marineros, Joe, Sam y Al-Kazami, al capitán Hoady, a los pequeños Tim, Jim y Tom, a mis amigas de la academia superior Roxxane, Cassandra, Lisbeth, Galatea, Claire, Rose, Teresa, Helena y Agnes, a los monjes errantes que pasan por aquí, a ese tipo de allá, y también a ese, y al principe Jarvan IV Escudo de Luz y a toda su corte y despues...!

¡No, espera, espera, espera, así actuaría la antigua Marie, pero ahora soy toda una campeona! ¡Debo actuar con serenidad y dignidad por encima de todo! ¡Yo debo... actuar como toda una...!

—¡No lo puedo creer, finalmente lo logré! ¡Fifi, Jean...!— Exclamé aferrándome al cuello de Fiora tras abandonar de un brinco mi silla de ruedas.

* * *

Espera, debo actuar con serenidad.

* * *

 _—¡Lo logré, lo logré! ¡Es el sello de la liga, lo logré! ¡Wauh, lo logre!—_

* * *

Estoy por recuperar la compostura, solo perdí el control momentáneamente.

* * *

 _—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, sin falta!—_

 _—¡Tú lo has dicho, Mary!—_

 _—Si es lo que desea, señorita Marie—_

* * *

Solo es una euforia pasajera, estoy segura que esto no pasará a mayor escándalo. Nos vamos a tomar una tacita de cafe y volveremos antes de las 8.

* * *

 _—¡El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor, alrededor! ¡Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin...!—_

* * *

Debo mantener la cordu... espera, ¿Que estoy haciendo en este karaoke? ¿Por qué estoy cantando el opening de Drag** B***? ¿Por qué Fiora tiene puesto su disfraz de profesora sexy? !No estamos en Harrowing aún! ¡¿Y porque Jean no tiene puesta su camisa?!

* * *

 _—...y entonces le dije... ¡Que no cunda el pánico, el chipote chillón está en mis manos! ¡Síganme los buenos...!—_

 _—¡No, eso lo dije yo…!—_

* * *

¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo ahora?

Ah... estoy empezando a sentirme mareada... ¿Eso que está en la mesa es alcohol? ¿Qué lugar es este, una taberna? Ahora que recuerdo Gragas pasaba por aquí y lo reté a un duelo. Un duelo de resistencia... al licor, naturalmente. Creo que perdí... ¿Cuantas botellas de licor hay aquí...? Son como 1,2,3… 12... 25... 60... 70x + ab... lambda, épsilon, omicron... raíz cuadrada de pi es igual a... igual a... ¡Guh...!

No me siento bien.

* * *

 _—Jean, creo que Mary acaba de perder la conciencia...— Escuché en la distancia la que supuse sería la voz de Fiora._

 _—Oh, ¿Por qué lo dice?—_

 _—Porque acaba de caer de cara contra la mesa...—_

 _—Estoy seguro que la señorita Marie solo está midiendo la longitud del mueble con la frente—_

 _—Que tonterías dices, conozco a Mary mejor que nadie... perdió el conocimiento. Gragas, trae a Soraka...—_

 _—Aye, trabaja una curandera— Respondió una voz áspera y potente._

 _—...y mientras estás en eso, !Otra ronda de cervezas, que esto no se queda así...!—_

 _—¡Esas si son palabras dignas de una dama! ¡Ajajajajajajajajajajaja...!— Aquella misma voz áspera y ruda se pronunció nuevamente en medio de una sonora carcajada que fue acompañada pronto por un coro de risas de las que, honestamente, no reconocía una sola._

* * *

Ahh... ahhh... lo poco que me quedaba de consciencia empezó a desvanecerse rápidamente. El suelo se desprendió de mis pies y las paredes salieron volando alrededor de un loco tornado lleno de revistas de farándula y caracoles amarillos, entonces me sentí algo ligera y de repente todo salió disparado lejos del remolino, incluyéndome. Volé por los aires, en un extraño y romántico mundo donde la vida era final de la muerte y los españoles nunca descubrieron américa, todo por obra de mi muy intoxicado cerebro. Creo que no voy a lograrlo, queridos padres míos. Moriré aquí ahogada en mi propio vómito como Ji*** Hen*** sin haber llegado nunca a ser una estrella del rock psicodélico... ¡Soy una maldita desgracia, una vergüenza para los-!

* * *

TONG...!

* * *

 _—¡Onda vital!— Chillé adolorida._

 _—¿Amita Marie, estás bien...?—_

 _—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Dónde estoy...?!—_

 _Pregunté._

 _Algo estaba mal._

 _—Por favor, levántese, ¡Se ha dado usted un fuerte golpe!—_

 _—¿Qué dices, Francesca? ¡Estoy de pie! ¿Por qué estás tú de cabeza? ¡¿Por qué está todo de cabeza?!—_

 _Pregunté yo de cabeza._

 _¡Pero que tonta soy!_

 _¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _La sirvienta Francesca, con una expresión estoica ni se inmuto y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo. Estaba tirada sobre mi cabeza, pues acababa de caerme de mi cama sobre mi adolorida cabeza. De acuerdo, lo reconozco. Caí de mi cama, lo capto... ¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo demonios llegue al primer piso si mi habitación queda en la tercera planta! ¡¿Y por qué todo sigue dando vueltas?!_

 _Yo… ¡Yo…!_

* * *

—¡Esparta…!— Grité.

—Jajaja, tranquilízate un poco Marie— Quien se dirigía a mí era una mujer de porte elegante y esbelto, alta y bonita. Su nombre es Agnes Wickfield.

—Bueno… eso es más o menos lo que recuerdo, Agnes—

—Parece que te sumergiste demasiado en la historia, ¿No, querida Marie?— Murmuró entre una risita Agnes gentilmente, mientras ocultaba su boca tras un abanico.

—Ah… jajaja…— Reí con torpeza.

Agnes Wickfield es una de mis amigas en el instituto de las artes consagradas, una academia para señoritas. Sucede que la anterior noche celebramos mi nombramiento como campeona de la liga de leyendas con una excesiva… euforia. El solo recordar lo que puedo recordar hace que mis mejillas se crispen y se tiñan de rubor. ¡Qué escandalosa y vulgar mujer soy! ¡Quiero meterme en un agujero dentro de la tierra a llorar para siempre! Y… sniff, tras aquella prosaica celebración, de la que no recuerdo el cómo volví, recibí una carta de mi amiga Agnes y de otra mujercita de muy buenas maneras llamada Holly Rose.

Todo fue tan confuso…

Quiero decir, en serio, ¿Cómo volví a casa? ¿Y qué pasó Jean? ¿Y Fiora?

Después de esa última cerveza no recuerdo nada hasta que volví a despertar. Mi memoria solo se remonta hasta las 10 de la mañana de este mismo día, al levantarme tras escuchar el insistente timbre en el portón de mi hogar. También recuerdo haber visto el techo y el suelo al mismo tiempo al bajar las escaleras porque... ah, sí, fue porque caí rodando cuesta abajo por la escalera. ¡Oh, ya caigo, así que eso fue lo que paso esta mañana, yo...! Erm, bueno, como sea.

Ahem~.

Fue en ese momento que Francesca, mi sirvienta personal, me halló boca arriba en el descansillo del primer piso. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No me extrañaría si Francesca renunciara al ver tan lamentable señora rodando por las escaleras como una vil vagabunda!

¡En serio quiero meterme en un hueco bajo la tierra, uno muy profundo!

En… en cualquier caso, _sniff_ , Francesca me instaló en el sillón y puso sobre mis piernas una bandeja con fruta fresca, para combatir la pesadez y ese terrible dolor de cabeza… que aún ahora no se si fue producto de los tragos o de bajar rodando las escaleras. Ni corta ni perezosa, dispuesta a proteger la dignidad de su señora, Francesca se dirigió al portón para hablar en mi lugar. En mi penoso lugar. Naturalmente ignoré las buenas intenciones de mi querida Francesca, y dando tumbos contra las paredes finalmente conseguí dar con el portón a duras penas. Me sujete del vestido de mi estoica sirvienta y saque mi cabeza por encima de su hombro, dispuesta a dar la cara a mi visitante por mí misma.

La sirvienta puso una expresión complicada e intentó llevarme de vuelta a la sala de estar, pero me negué. La pobre Francesca tuvo que quedarse parada como un tronco para que su torpe ama no fuera a caerse sobre el suelo, y… si, tal como lo digo, ahí se quedó ella haciéndome de bastón, con su tranquilo rostro empañado de vergüenza.

¡Lo siento tanto, Francesca!

Bueno… quien esperaba con una pizca de impaciencia en la puerta era un criado del instituto superior llamado Jonas, que llevaba un manojo de cartas en sus manos. Lo saludé distraídamente intentando sacarme esa terrible jaqueca de la cabeza, y en respuesta el muchacho sonrió con timidez y me entregó una carta revestida de dos sellos, uno de la casa Wickfield y otro de la casa Rose.

La casa Rose y la casa Wickfield, murmuré abstraídamente.

Salí como pude por debajo de uno de los brazos de Francesca para recibir las cartas, y por milagro no caí de cara contra el piso. O tal vez porque la sirvienta me agarró con fuerza de la parte posterior de mi vestido… no lo recuerdo bien.

En cualquier caso, tan pronto como completo su envío, el muchacho se apartó de un brinco de mi portón y se deshizo en una nerviosa despedida, para entonces salir corriendo agitadamente del jardín frontal y doblar a la derecha, quizá para cumplir otras enmiendas. _"Que ocupado debe estar...",_ pensé mientras lo despedía sacudiendo lentamente una mano de izquierda a derecha, con mi letárgica y cansada sonrisa. _"Oh, bueno..."_ me dije entrando a la sala de estar. Me ocupe de la carta.

Para no extendernos innecesariamente, la carta decía:

* * *

 _"_ _Vamos a tu casa en unas horas, yey"._

* * *

Sonreí con pasmosa lentitud mientras procesaba el sencillo significado de dichas palabras hasta que de repente le hallé sentido al mensaje y tras soltar un chillido que espantó a Francesca, salí corriendo inmediatamente a la bañera para sacarme esa maldita embriaguez, ese maldito dolor de cabeza y ese maldito olor a cerveza. Y… bueno, así terminamos aquí, sentadas en el balcón de mi habitación junto a los jardines colgantes de la casa Fleurlebleunt, charlando sobre el penoso episodio de la anterior noche mientras disfrutábamos una taza de té. Aquel día particularmente lluvioso, la gentil sensación en la piel del clima frío, el aroma de la tierra húmeda y las nubes grises en el cielo en contraste al verde follaje del jardín se me hacían casi mágicos, a su propio modo.

Era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Así que decidí compartir la relajante sensación de aquel que era mi lugar favorito, en mi momento favorito, con mi configuración climática favorita, con mis dos amigas que vinieron de visita.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ha sido una noche realmente… extravagante —Comentó Agnes seleccionando sus palabras cuidadosamente—, Ah, regresaste, Rose— Saludó Agnes con prisa a la muchachita menuda y pequeña que acababa de atravesar la puerta del balcón, como para sacudirse la responsabilidad de reprimirme por mis descarados excesos.

—Bueno —Suspiró jovialmente la recién llegada acercándose a la mesa, una jovencita pequeña y menuda de cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora. A diferencia de la elegante y hermosa Agnes, ella daba la impresión de ser un cachorrito—, nuestra querida Marie finalmente es parte de la liga de leyendas. No es para menos que este emocionada—

—Supongo que tienes razón— Murmuró Agnes llevando su taza de té a la boca.

—...— Preferí no abrir la boca.

Un breve silencio se asentó en la conversación, más pronto la vivaz Holly lo interrumpió comentando:

—En cualquier caso, Marie ya no está al nivel de simples aristócratas como nosotras, no somos quien para criticarla por lo que haga o deje de hacer—

—Supongo que tienes razón— Repitió Agnes suspirando.

—Chicas yo… no me considero superior a ustedes solo por haber ingresado a la liga —Repliqué—. Simplemente ocurre que tomamos caminos distintos—

—No seas modesta —Repuso Holly—. Convertirse en campeón es el mayor logro al que podría aspirar cualquier persona indiferente de sus estatus en toda Valoran. En realidad, tu siempre has sido especial, Marie… tan bonita, y tan poderosa… eres todo un orgullo para el instituto—

—No, yo…— Protesté.

—Holly tiene razón, Marie—

—Ah, me alegra que me apoyes, Agni— Musitó la más chica de las tres con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Nunca estuve en tu contra, Holly, pero sabes, Marie…—

Agnes se enderezó antes de terminar la frase, y más tiesa que nunca continuó:

—Hay algo que me preocupa. No te reprocho por celebrar, estoy segura que cualquiera de nosotras por más refinada que sea no sería capaz de contener la emoción, pero…—

—Ya entiendo, así que se trataba de eso…— Murmuró con sorprendente seriedad la jovial Holly.

—Si… es acerca de ese examinador—

—El… ¿El examinador? —Pregunté—, ¿Te refieres a Jean?—

—Así es— Respondieron mis huéspedes al unísono.

—¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Qué pasa con él?—

—Marie —Dijo Agnes tomando la vocería—, corren rumores sobre ese personaje, Rumores muy extraños—

—No es de buen ver secundar habladurías, querida amiga —Agregó Holly—, pero ese hombre es mal agüero, dicen las malas lenguas. De Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter —Dijo esta con toda la gravedad del caso—, cuelga una sombra muy, muy oscura—

—De… ¿De qué están hablando?—

—Escucha muy bien, querida —Articuló la joven Wickfield—, se viene hablando desde hace un tiempo de un hombre muy extraño. Nadie sabe de dónde viene, nadie sabe que es lo que busca, nadie sabe quién es, nadie sabe siquiera su verdadero nombre…—

—Dicen que es poderoso— Continuó Holly.

—Dicen que nunca ha perdido— Reinició Agnes.

—Dicen que siempre, en todas partes, desde Piltover hasta las islas de la sombra, se presenta a las pruebas de la liga—

—Dicen que siempre gana—

—Y dicen —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo—, que sus ojos son rojos, como un par de soles abrazados—

Trague saliva.

—Siempre se presenta con un nombre distinto. Nunca pierde, siempre se retira, nadie lo conoce, todos lo desprecian —Finalizó Holly—. Es un misterio—

Una desesperante sensación de inexplicable terror me obligó a bajar la mirada. Escuché las sillas de mis huéspedes rechinar, y pronto sentí unas suaves manos sobre las mías. Al levantar mi rostro me topé con los brillantes ojos marrones de Holly, quien sujetaba mis manos con fuerza, e inmediatamente los delgados y elegantes brazos de Agnes envolvieron mi cuello.

—Por eso, como tu amiga, Marie, te suplico…—

Nunca confíes en Jeanniste Alkegramm Cutter.

* * *

 **Pero bueno, que placer volver después de todo este tiempo.**

 **Marie al fin se convirtió en campeona después de tantas penurias... penurias _offscreen_ , pero a quien le importa. Vamos a ver, voy a aprovechar el momento, ya que estamos, para usar esta sección a modo de noticiario. Como imaginó ya sabrán, soy autor de otra historia aquí en Fanfiction llamada: A la liga del azar, y si no lo sabían les invito a darle una oportunidad. Se que es de muy mal gusto andar promocionando fanfics por ahí, pero lo hago porque esa historia se tardará un poco en salir, y no tengo más medios para informarlos que esta otra historia. El motivo para tal retraso es la introducción de nuevos personajes y la implementación de algunas ideas que me gustaría ir aplicando en futuros capítulos, ideas que necesitaran de ayuda de ustedes, los lectores, así que el bullicio viene muy a la mano de dicho fin.**

 **Como sea, ¿Que les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Interesante, enredado, predecible?**

 **Ya bien saben que estoy abierto a opiniones y dudas, y espero hayan disfrutado de esta actualización.**

 **Un saludo.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Como bien saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El torneo de los lamentos**

* * *

Recapitulemos.

Pocos días después de mi nombramiento oficial en la liga de leyendas, fui requerida en la academia de guerra para completar mi primera misión oficial como campeona: una batalla en el abismo de los lamentos. Como campeona representante de la ciudad estado Demacia, tendré que luchar contra un guerrero con la habilidad suficiente para superar las pruebas de la liga, todo con el orgullo de mi familia y mi nación sobre mis hombros.

Fue un viaje de 3 días.

Jean se encargó de todos los detalles, me embaló en una caravana como si fuera yo una misiva y, tras despedirme, como es costumbre suya, desapareció caprichosamente. Al llegar fui recibida como uno de los miembros de la liga, en pleno derecho. Al fin pude ver con mis propios ojos la colosal academia de guerra. Podría describirla como una ciudadela en sí misma, así de basta y extensa. Se trataba de un espacio abierto de más de 60 mil hectáreas que poblaban infinidad de torres, murallas y edificios en lo amplio de su periferia. En medio de la colosal ciudadela destacaban los bosques arcanos, el cementerio rúnico, el inmenso salón de la liga de leyendas, y naturalmente, justo en el centro, el bastión de la academia, un castillo gigantesco, hogar de los campeones, de los míticos invocadores y de la magia más poderosa en toda Runaterra. Allá nos dirigíamos. A ese lugar espectacular. Pero incluso las gigantescas atalayas del bastión palidecían en comparación a la titánica masa de tierra que se suspendía majestuosamente sobre las nubes.

La grieta del invocador.

Yo, como es más que obvio, apenas podía contener mi emoción.

Los majestuosos campos de la justicia que se extendían por los cielos, el epítome del poder de Valoran.

Finalmente yo, la desgracia de la familia Fleurlebleunt podría poner pie en semejante lugar privilegiado, donde solo caminaba lo mejor de lo mejor.

No podía hacer más que mirar maravillada por la ventana del carruaje el basto y espectacular paisaje.

Y bueno, así llegamos a esto, el torneo de los lamentos.

En el que yo, y otro campeón.

Toda una leyenda de valoran.

Lucharemos hasta la muerte.

Frente a los ojos de miles.

Tal vez millones.

Creo que me voy a desmayar…

—No sé qué voy a hacer, Fifi…— Musité con nerviosismo. La diligencia nos había dejado justo frente al bastión de la imponente academia de guerra, al que nos acercabamos lentamente. A cada paso que daba, más grande e intimidante se me hacia el espectacular palacio.

—No creo que tengas de que preocuparte. Ostentas el record de fracasos en las pruebas de la liga, es cierto —Se mofó Fiora—, pero también eres la única aspirante de la historia que ha vencido a un campeón en una prueba. En cierta forma, eres el _joker_ de la baraja, una campeona de potencial incalculable—

—No sé si estás halagándome o criticándome…—

—Estoy evaluándote —Respondió la duelista—. En cualquier caso, a partir de hoy tu afiliación a la academia no será puesta en entredicho. Tomate con calma el combate, considéralo un simple ejercicio de adaptación—

—P-Pero, aun así…—

—Eres una campeona novata. Solo concéntrate en sacar a relucir tu potencial de combate. Más que el resultado de la batalla del abismo, el desempeño de tus habilidades es lo que será puesto a prueba. No necesitas ganar, solo necesitas dejar en claro tu poder —Contestó Fiora con serenidad, apaciguando mi frenético y titubeante espíritu—. Ahora —Agregó esta al quedar frente a las puertas de la academia—, trágate tus dudas, porque estás a punto de entrar en la piedra angular del poder de Runaterra. Bienvenida seas, Mary, a la liga de leyendas—

Fiora dijo con aire majestuoso, abriendo las pesadas puertas del lugar donde los héroes y los villanos más poderosos en todo el planeta se reunían.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Atravesé el portón.

Y allí estaba.

—La liga…— Murmuré idiotizada.

—De prisa, Mary— Me dijo Fiora agarrándome la mano, llevándome a través de las colosales columnas que sostenían el bastión de la academia. Era sencillamente fantástico, increíble. Incluso las historias más exageradas palidecían en comparación a tener en frente el magnífico interior de la academia.

Cientos de hombres embalados en túnicas iban y venían de aquí para allá por los pasillos del lugar. Al levantar la vista, escaleras que cruzaban el techo en armonía casi perfecta acogían la vista e invitaban aún más al asombro, que era la única emoción que tenía en la cabeza en aquel momento.

—Veamos, debe ser por aquí…— Murmuraba Fiora a quien todo el regio esplendor del bastión traía sin cuidado.

Atravesamos descaradamente el centro del salón principal, como si estuviéramos en nuestro propio hogar, y yo, alternando miradas nerviosas entre Fiora y aún maravillada por el ostentoso palacio no daba con palabras para expresarme.

En mi interior pensaba que era demasiado arrogante de mi parte caminar con tanta osadía en medio de los invocadores y las celebridades que caminaban tan cerca de mí como para poder tocarlos, pero Fiora franqueaba el salón con semejante naturalidad que no era capaz de decir una sola cosa, aunque el corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho.

—Oh, es por aquí— Decía de cuando en cuando Fiora halándome de un sitio a otro. De repente se quedaba quieta un rato, y entonces bruscamente me tiraba de la mano una vez más diciendo—. Ya recuerdo, es por aquí—

—¿A dónde vamos, Fifi…?— Pregunté con timidez.

—A encontrarnos con el invocador 'Aslard—

—¿Quién es él?— Insistí levantando un poco la voz.

—Alguien que no es como Jean, y eso es más que suficiente para mí—

Decidí acallar, pues Fiora parecía algo irritada… igual que cada vez que el nombre de Jean surgía en la conversación. Caminamos y caminamos durante unos 30 minutos por los laberínticos pasillos de la academia de guerra. Treinta minutos en los que me maldije por llevar estos aparatosos tacones. Finalmente, tras cambiar y cambiar de pasillo, y sin llegar a imaginarme cómo demonios podía Fiora orientarse en semejante laberinto, terminamos frente a la oficina de quien Fiora dijo era el invocador encargado de mi prueba.

Ingresamos.

Se trataba de una habitación algo rústica, plagada de libros y papiros amarillentos hasta donde permitían las paredes de piedra y los anaqueles. Entre todo ese amasijo de papeles, la silueta de un anciano de barba moderada, pero blanca como la nieve, se distinguía tras un escritorio coronado por tres torres compuestas de libros y papeles aprobando y desaprobando con un sello las solicitudes que se apilaban en el mueble. Una serie de tinteros y plumas se repartían el resto de la mesa, y para mi sorpresa, estás tenían vida propia, remojándose las plumas constantemente en los tinteros para después bailar sobre las hojas.

—Invocador Aslard— Pronunció Fiora anunciándose.

—¿Hmm…? —Mugió el anciano entornando sus ojillos a través de sus anteojos—. Ah, Fiora Laurent, hace tiempo que no te veía, mi niña—

Fiora respondió con una reverencia.

—Vaya, que momentos… que reparos… que casualidades —Suspiró el viejo invocador deteniendo las plumas con un ademán—-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, joven campeona?—

—Te hablan, Mary—

—¿A-A mí?— Balbuceé.

—¿Acaso ves a otra campeona por aquí?— Repuso Fiora. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar por lo que estaba pasando Fiora, y dócilmente respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza:

—Tengo una prueba hoy, señor Aslard—

—La nueva estrella, ya veo, ya veo. Tal como el peliblanco la describió—

—¿Jean?— Pregunté.

—Sí, ese mismo —Respondió el anciano—. También me habló de ti, Fiora. En todos los años que te he conocido jamás me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que te cruzaría por la cabeza aceptar lo que te propuso—

Fiora, incapaz de responder, se conformó con morderse los labios mortificada. Ahora mismo ella era una civil común y corriente. Solo podía estar aquí porque así lo decidí yo.

Pase saliva.

—Solo te queda un camino, mi niña, pero si aún te queda algo de cordura, confío que no tomaras tan peligroso sendero…— Agregó Aslard.

Un silencio incomodo se asentó en la instancia, más Fiora pronto lo quebró tosiendo:

—Ahem. Por ahora, invocador Aslard, solo nos limitaremos al asunto de Mary—

El viejecillo se quedó un momento en silencio, más pronto volvió a su labor. Las plumas volvieron a bañarse en la tinta y a danzar sobre el papel, y el anciano entorno sus ojos nuevamente a los documentos que lo ocupaban, pasando su sello tras apenas leer cada circular, como si mi solicitud no fuera más importante que las miles que llenaban el lugar.

—Señorita Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt —Proclamó Aslard de repente sin levantar la vista, apuntando a un rollo de papiro que inmediatamente flotó desde un estante hacia sus manos—. Aquella que es llamada Mary, la inaudita. Un caso interesante es el suyo, mi niña. Vamos, vamos —Articuló con impaciencia—, acérquese usted—

Obedecí.

—Todo campeón que atraviese las puertas de la liga por primera vez debe pasar una valoración, como asumo ya estará enterada—

—Si señor— Respondí.

—Un combate—

—Si señor— Repetí.

—Solo para hacerlo oficial le explicaré por lo que está a punto de pasar, mi joven señorita —El invocador Aslard finalmente apartó la vista de sus documentos y me clavó sus ojos apagados y arrugados. Enderezó su espalda y puedo jurar que escuché por lo menos unos 40 huesos crujiendo, reacomodándose, como si hubiera nacido encorvado sobre su escritorio y no conociera su espalda otra posición—. Como ya he dicho, no se trata de una prueba, es una evaluación de sus habilidades. Se batirá en duelo con uno de los campeones veteranos de la liga y exhibirá sus habilidades para darse a conocer a los invocadores de la torre—

—Entiendo, señor— Suspiré con un alivio que no pasó desapercibido ante los oídos del viejo invocador.

—Pero no es el momento para relajarse. Una mala evaluación podría provocar el desdén de los invocadores y, por lo tanto, dependiendo de su desempeño, la academia podría considerar su utilidad mínima para la liga —El anciano hizo una pausa que solo sirvió para avivar mi nerviosismo, y entonces agregó—. Naturalmente, eso no revocaría su estatus como campeona, pero sería sabio ganarse el favor de los invocadores desde temprano, mi niña—

Tan pronto como acabó de hablar, el pergamino que había flotado hacia sus manos se desenrollo grácilmente y se posó sobre la mesa. Me insto a tenderle la mano, y tan pronto como afianzó un débil agarre sobre ella, la remojó en un tintero y la estampó contra el papiro. Acto seguido aprobó con su sello el documento y me lo entregó.

—Hemos terminado aquí— Declaró el anciano, quien nuevamente bajo la mirada, encorvó su espalda y volvió a su labor.

—¿Y el combate?— Pregunté tímidamente.

—Será mañana— Respondió sin verme.

—¿Y mi oponente?—

—Lo sabrá mañana—

—¿L-La hora?—

—Lo sabrá mañana—

—¿Pero…?—

—Mary, el invocador Aslard no da abasto con su propio trabajo, haz el favor de no molestarlo —Me reprendió Fiora severamente. Pronto dulcificó su expresión y agregó—. Yo te explicaré todo lo demás. Vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar—

—De acuerdo…—

Me levanté e hice una reverencia a modo de despedida. Fiora hizo lo mismo, y para mi sorpresa, el anciano levantó el rostro por última vez y sonriendo me dijo:

—Le deseo suerte—

Agradecí su generoso gesto con un ademan algo nervioso y entonces nos retiramos.

* * *

—¡Waahh, Fifi…! —Exclamé con la cara roja girando sobre la cama de mi recién adquirida habitación, muy lejos de la oficina del invocador Aslard, como daran testimonio mis adoloridos pies—. ¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza! ¡Los ojos de todo el mundo estaban sobre mi!—

—Bueno, eso es perfectamente natural —Contestó Fiora mientras tomaba el té en una cómoda silla que hacía parte de un elegante juego de mesa, junto a la ventana—. Todos los campeones de la liga son estrellas famosas por derecho propio sin importar que tan desconocidos fueran antes, y tú por supuesto no eres la excepción. Sin contar que eres la más reciente adquisición de la liga, tu anormal ingreso es toda una primicia. Es de esperarse que seas la noticia más hablada de la academia—

Me limité a responder con un gemido mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Tras abandonar los aposentos de Aslard, avancé guiada de la mano de Fiora por los pasillos interminables y las enormes salas comunes de la academia, y en medio del trayecto no pude evitar encontrarme con las miradas curiosas de cuanta criatura nos topamos. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí. Nuestro camino se cruzó con varios de los más reconocidos campeones en runaterra, y de no ser por lo abochornada que estaba de recibir tanta atención sin duda me habría quedado embobada viéndolos a todos.

Pero como bien saben, yo he sido el foco de atención en honor a mis fracasos durante tanto tiempo que no puedo acostumbrarme a la atención ajena sin suponer que soy objeto de burlas. Y aunque todos los campeones despertaban la curiosidad de los invocadores al pasar junto a ellos, yo no creo ser capaz de emular la majestuosa aura que ellos inspiran, al menos no en un buen tiempo. Tengo un autoestima demasiado magullado por mi vergonzoso pasado como para permitirme semejantes aires de grandeza.

A todas estas, siempre he sido una persona bastante tímida.

—En cualquier caso —Comentó mi compañera de repente—, ya va siendo hora de que te expliqué por lo que estás a punto de pasar, Mary—

Aún colorada de la vergüenza me enderecé sobre mis rodillas en la cama para prestar atención a las palabras de mi querida y veterana– ¡Bigby…! Quiero decir, las palabras de mi querida y joven, muy joven, pero experimentada amiga.

—El primer desafío que debe enfrentar todo campeón que atraviesa las puertas de la liga por primera vez, Marie, es un combate uno contra uno—

—Ya veo… supongo que tengo algo de experiencia entonces— Murumuré.

—Espera, no es tan fácil —Atino a decir Fiora—. No lucharás en una arena de duelos. Cuando combates en nombre de la liga, combates según las reglas de la liga. En otras palabras, participarás en una partida oficial de la academia—

—…— Tragué saliva.

—Vas a pelear en un lugar llamado "El abismo de los lamentos", lejos de aquí, en el corazón de Freljord. Es un viejo y remoto paso congelado que hiela hasta los huesos. El puente es traicionero, da un mal paso y caerás al abismo. Con todo, el abismo helado será tu primer enemigo —Empezó Fiora—. Los contrincantes iniciarán en los extremos opuestos del puente. Cuatro torres dispuestas a lo largo del abismo defenderán tu nexo, y otras cuatro defenderán el nexo enemigo. Cada cierto tiempo una oleada de esclavos del nexo, marionetas sin alma del abismo te acompañaran en el combate. Aprovéchalas con inteligencia y no temas usarlas como escudo—

Asentí obedientemente.

—Muy bien —Aprobó Fiora—. Estoy segura que ya sabes el resto. Por último —Agregó está tensando su voz—, hablaremos de tus oponentes—

—¿Mis oponentes? —Pregunté con inquietud—, ¿No era un combate uno contra uno?—

—Lo es —Respondió la duelista con tranquilidad—, pero para esta prueba se prestan 3 campeones. Elige cuidadosamente a tu rival. Al primero ya lo conoces, Garen Crownguard, el poder de demacia. Es un guerrero duro, resistirá todo lo que le arrojes y más. Puede parecer amable fuera de los campos, pero en combate es implacable. Su habilidad más poderosa es una sentencia a muerte, así que recuerda mantenerte siempre fuera de su alcance o lo lamentarás —Fiora hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de té, y entonces continuó—. El segundo posible contendiente es Ryze, el mago rebelde, estoy segura que a él también lo conoces…—

Una vez más conteste con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Conoce más hechizos de los que te puedas imaginar. Es astuto, recursivo y muy gruñón. Con todo, él podría ser un oponente más complicado para ti que el honesto y directo Garen, pero si decides luchar contra él recuerda mantener las distancias, el viejo es corto de vista, no podrá darte si no estás lo bastante cerca. Y, por último, la reina de Freljord y mismísima heredera de Avarosa, Ashe, la arquera de hielo. Ella es probablemente la rival más difícil que encontrarás en el abismo de los lamentos —Fiora apretó su taza—. Ella conoce ese maldito agujero mejor que cualquier otro campeón en toda la liga, la tundra helada es su elemento, es precisa, veloz y letal. Con ella no podrás explotar ventaja usando la distancia… de hecho olvídate completamente de luchar a distancia, la arquera de hielo será mucho más efectiva que tú en la lejanía—

—…—

—No todos son malas noticias —Suspiró Fiora al percibir mi incomodidad—. Garen es un luchador tenaz pero no invencible, si lo castigas lo suficiente caerá. Ryze es poderoso, pero carece de movilidad, comparado a mí, alcanzarlo con tus hechizos será igual a golpear un blanco inmóvil. Ashe puede parecer intocable, pero de cerca es tan frágil como el cristal… por supuesto, llegar hasta ella no será nada fácil, pero si la sorprendes con la guardia baja caerá de un solo golpe—

—…—

—Por último, no te lo tomes demasiado en serio, no quiero que te preocupes innecesariamente. Todos son luchadores honorables, y no prueban a los novatos solo porque sí. Fueron elegidos precisamente porque son de buen trato y muy pacientes, no te llevarán al límite. Tu solo concéntrate en brillar—

Garen.

Ryze.

Ashe.

Solo tengo una noche para decidir.

Sin importar que dijera Fiora, los nervios estaban tragándome en vida.

Es mi primer combate oficial con la liga, no puedo darme el lujo de volver a fallar.

Para ser honesta, estoy aterrada. Siento que no voy a dar la talla, eso es lo que pienso ahora mismo. A todos los campeones que nombró Fiora los conozco bien. Ellos son prodigios, héroes de valor incalculable. Leyendas de Valoran tan poderosas y temidas que pueden cambiar el curso de la guerra por si mismos… comparada yo solo soy…

—Recuestate, Mary —Dijo Fiora con dulzura sentándose en el borde de mi cama—. Arropate bien y descansa. No quiero que te menosprecies ni que te sientas nerviosa. Eres una campeona en toda regla, mantén la frente en alto siempre, en todo momento—

—Fifi…— Murmuré mientras Fiora me arropaba.

—No tengas miedo, ya te has probado a ti misma. Me venciste en combate justamente —Sentenció Fiora con serenidad—. Tú no eres menos que ellos—

Y así llegó la noche.

* * *

 **Y así termina el capítulo de la semana. ( _Coff coff, mes, coff,_ ).**

 **Cuéntenme** **, ¿Que les ha parecido?**

 **Como siempre empezaré agradeciendo al lector que se dignase a comentar, en este caso el Maestro cervecero legendario, y que más te puedo decir, hombre, la siguiente actualización vendrá más rápido.**

 **Ahora pasemos al siguiente asunto. Se me ha ocurrido introducir a los 3 personajes que podemos seleccionar durante el tutorial del juego, toda una maravilla de la metáfora este capítulo, ¿No? En cualquier caso, lo hice en aras de poner en marcha una idea, que a su propio modo varios escritores han manifestado ya, para hacer la historia algo más interactiva. Desgraciadamente creo que carezco del público necesario para poder ponerla en marcha, pero nada se pierde con intentar.**

 **Quiero que sean los lectores los que elijan el rival de Mary.**

 **Si están interesados, por favor comenten que campeón desean que enfrente Mary en el siguiente capítulo. Hago esto en pos de implementar algunas ideas más por este estilo, pero por lo pronto necesitare más respuesta de los lectores para poderlas aplicar, así que comenzaré con algo sencillo como esto. Por supuesto, como quiero sacar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, daré un plazo de solo 4 días para votar por el campeón que deseen ver en el abismo de los lamentos, es decir, hasta el 30 de septiembre. El motivo de tan reducido plazo es que si no hay respuesta igual pueda actualizar la siguiente semana, sin perjuicio de que quiera poner en práctica esta dinámica en el futuro, quien sabe, tal vez con un público más amplio.**

 **Gracias por pasarse por aquí y tengan buena noche.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bueno chicos, como prometí este capítulo salió esta semana.**

 **La ganadora del pequeño concurso que organicé fue la arquera de hielo, Ashe. Doy las gracias a los lectores que se prestaron para esta dinámica, y espero que en el futuro obtenga una mayor respuesta, y ya que tengo la oportunidad los nombraré directamente para agradecerles: Sasha9710, Waflekouhai y Gura. Gracias chicos por su atención y sin más los dejo con el disclaimer y el subsecuente capítulo.**

 **Como bien saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: En las fauces del abismo**

* * *

Bueno, allí me hallaba yo, justo frente a la plataforma de invocaciones. ¿Qué más puedo decir… aparte de esto?

Ahem.

Finalmente llegó la hora.

La espera terminó.

Este es el día.

Hoy me enfrentaré.

A miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Suspendida sobre un agujero congelado.

Nada menos que a uno de los campeones de la liga de leyendas.

Un oponente que ya se ha labrado una leyenda en Valoran. Experimentado. Fuerte. Hábil. Valiente. Poderoso. Suena espectacular.

El problema es que del otro lado del cuadrilátero estoy yo. La desgracia de la familia Fleurlebleunt, única aspirante de la historia en fallar 29 veces la prueba de la liga, famosa por su irregular ingreso, sin experiencia en combate y mala con el alcohol.

La única conclusión lógica en esta apuesta es que ningún rival será fácil para mí, la campeona novata. Las cosas no irán bien para mi sin importar a quien elija, ni que ventajas tenga, ni nada de nada… yo… yo no lo sé, no sé bien que pensar… ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura con que debía vestirme esta mañana, soy un desastre! ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Yo…!

Vamos, Mary, respira, respira. Mantén la calma. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado en esto. Si… solo estoy exagerando. Yo misma creo que no estoy haciendo nada más que envenenar mi propia mente con mis estúpidas inseguridades, pero he vivido demasiado tiempo siendo una desgracia como para poder salirme del papel. Temo demasiado equivocarme sin estar preparada para afrontar las consecuencias del fracaso como para poder permitirme una perspectiva más positiva.

Esa es la verdad.

—Mary—

—Oh, Fifi…—

Fiora había llegado también a la plataforma de invocación. Nos habíamos separado más temprano en la mañana, dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

—Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt —La fría y espectral voz del invocador Freud, quien se encargaría de gestionar el combate, me llamó desde la distancia—. Por favor ubíquese en la plataforma de invocación—-

—Errr… Entendido— Musité.

Algo contrariada me dirigí por entre las filas de plataformas dispuestas a lo largo de la inmensa sala hasta la tarima AR4M. Mientras tanto, Fiora junto a mí, iba diciendo algo inquieta:

—Mary, ya deberías saber todo lo que necesitas…—

—Sí, Fifi…— Contesté con resignación.

—Has elegido una rival muy difícil… pero… supongo que ya lo sabías desde un principio—

—…— Me limité a asentir con sombríamente. Tal como ya había dicho, ningún rival será fácil para una novata como yo… en otras palabras, toda estrategia que haya preparado probablemente quedará sepultada en el olvido una vez ponga un pie en el campo de batalla.

—Vaya… —Suspiro Fiora al contemplar mi semblante estoico—. Mary, hay algo más que tienes que saber. Esta será mi última recomendación—

—¿Ah…? —Murmuré algo absorta. Apenas fui capaz de darle sentido a esas palabras cuando de repente apareció frente a mí el invocador Freud irrumpiendo en escena descaradamente, y nada más verme dijo tendiéndome un pañuelo:

—Muerda con fuerza, puede ser una experiencia difícil para los primerizos—

—… —No fui capaz de responder, pues mi mente aún estaba enajenada en las últimas palabras de Fiora. La busqué con la mirada y la hallé junto a un pequeño grupo de invocadores que habían llegado para asistir a Freud. Ella me sonrió débilmente y solo señaló el pañuelo que estaba entre mis manos— Espera…— Articulé en voz baja. Muy baja. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando y pensando que había olvidado incluso el cómo hablar correctamente.

Fiora no se dio por aludida.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la plataforma.

Algo aturdida, solo pude contemplar su espalda mientras se marchaba, hasta que de repente una potente y clara voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones rugiendo:

—¿Está lista?—

—¡Ah…! —Resollé con cara de tonta—. ¡S-Si!—

El invocador de la voz potente asintió y se apartó.

—Empezaremos a la cuenta de tres, señorita Fleurlebleunt —Dijo el invocador Freud pasando un dedo por su oreja, para entonces susurrar—. Invocador Freud solicitando activación del puerto AR4M, adelante control —Se quedó un rato callado y acto seguido hizo señas a sus asistentes tras apartarse un poco de la plataforma. Nuevamente se giró a diciendo—. Estamos listos, señorita Marie. Uno —Recordé el pañuelo y nerviosamente me puse en la boca—. Dos… ¡Tres!— Tan pronto terminó de hablar sentí que una caprichosa y poderosa descarga de energía invadió mi cuerpo. La sensación no debería distar mucho de ser alcanzado por un rayo.

—¡Niagh…!— Mordiendo con fuerza el trozo de tela, ahogué un grito abrumada por la potente descarga que recorrió mi cuerpo e inmediatamente después perdí la consciencia.

Eso es lo que ocurre cuando te invocan.

Ya había escuchado las historias sobre la transportación rúnica.

En verdad es una experiencia difícil para los principiantes, supongo que por eso Fiora me prohibió viajar a la academia por plataforma y en su lugar viajamos en una diligencia.

Según la teoría, el cuerpo se destruye por completo. Se divide en miles de millones de partículas que viajan por las líneas de ley mágicas que atraviesan Runaterra hasta llegar a su destino. Es una experiencia muy surrealista. Casi idéntica a la muerte.

Entonces recuperé la vista.

Poco a poco mis sentidos fueron reconectándome con la realidad.

La invocación se había completado satisfactoriamente.

Más o menos…

—¡Blerg…!—

Tan pronto como el ritual de invocación terminó me encogí sobre mis rodillas, puse mis manos en el suelo y acto seguido vacié mi estómago. No era capaz siquiera de mantenerme erguida, mis piernas no me respondían, me dolía la cabeza, me faltaba el aire…

Me sentía terrible.

—Ya te acostumbrarás…— Escuché a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Huh…? —Musité girando la cabeza mientras limpiaba mi boca con el brazo.

—Siempre le pasa a los primerizos, pero terminan acostumbrándose después de un tiempo —Quien se había pronunciado era un anciano forrado de pies a cabeza en una gruesa gabardina de piel tras una tosca casucha de madera. Tenía una barba larguísima, gris como el humo de una chimenea, y su espalda estaba llena de artilugios extraños—. Queso de Yak Freljordiano, ayuda a endurecer el estómago, si señor— Continuó el viejecillo.

— D-Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?—

—Llámame Lyte. Soy un explorador del abismo, señorita —Se presentó el anciano—. Viene muy bien para los investigadores nómadas como yo aprovechar la protección de la liga, más aún en ruinas tan remotas y antiguas, ¡Llenas de tantos tesoros perdidos!— Dijo este extraño personaje, Lyte, y sus ojos resplandecieron graciosamente. Me presenté con toda la cordialidad que mis terribles nauseas me permitieron. Mis entumecidas piernas poco a poco empezaron a recuperar la movilidad, y tan pronto como recuperé la sensibilidad en el cuerpo aullé:

—¡Hiagh…!—

¡Hace mucho frío aquí!

¿Dónde está mi abrigo?

¡En serio, me estoy congelando!

—Creo que esto le pertenece, joven señorita— Dijo el viejo tendiéndome justamente el abrigo que estaba buscando—. Es una tela muy fina, si, si —Observó mientras me embalaba en mis cálidas prendas, y pronto agregó—. Pero creo que esto le ofrecerá mejor protección contra el inclemente clima del abismo —Me acercó una chalina bastante sencilla. La observé algo desilusionada, ¿Una simple bufanda realmente será capaz de combatir sola el invernal ojo del huracán freljordiano?—. Que no la engañe su apariencia, es tela solar. Muy útil para combatir el frío—

No tardé en aceptar su amable oferta y pronto me envolví en tales harapos. El resultado no decepcionó en sorprenderme, una tibia calidez pronto me envolvió y puedo afirmar con total seguridad que sería capaz de pasarme desnuda por el abismo entero sin tiritar una sola vez.

Naturalmente no tengo las agallas para hacer algo como eso.

—Esto también podría servirle —Dijo acercándome un anillo—. Es una reliquia que ayuda a los hechiceros a concentrarse durante el combate, ah, y esto— Agregó el anciano entregándome algunas galletas.

—Oh… gracias —Musité—. ¿Por qué hace esto?— Pregunté.

—La academia hace que explorar estas ruinas sea seguro y cómodo. Es lo menos que podría hacer por sus representantes—

—Ya veo —Asentí agradeciendo por segunda vez. Gire sobre mis talones con la idea de orientarme. Entre la nieve y la ventisca conseguí distinguir en la distancia el abismo de los lamentos, al que una senda escarpada y de muy mal aspecto conducía—. A la batalla— Me dije sin parecer muy convencida yo misma.

Tal como imaginé, el camino era peligroso. Aunque se supone que el sendero había sido tallado en piedra sólida, en la práctica el hielo y la nieve lo habían sepultado durante quien sabe cuántas eras, así que caminar era una labor bastante complicada. De cuando en cuando una porción del camino se resquebrajaba y caía a las profundidades del precipicio y, naturalmente, el corazón se detenía en mi pecho cada vez que era testigo de tales derrumbes. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos 20 minutos conseguí subir la cuesta, y rendida me dejé caer sobre mis piernas al finalmente alcanzar el abismo.

No podía ni levantar la mirada.

No soy precisamente atlética.

Olviden el combate, solo subir hasta aquí es toda una hazaña.

No obstante, un ruido desconocido entre la nieve me hizo girar sobre mi espalda e incorporarme de inmediato. Mi ritmo cardíaco subió de golpe. Mis manos no tardaron en resplandecer llenas de energía, y a la menor provocación seguro que volaría en pedazos lo que se pasara por el frente… o por lo menos eso es lo que me repetía internamente. Una vez más escuché algo en la distancia, y nerviosamente reuní aún más energía en la palma de mis manos en respuesta.

—¡Kya…! —Algo suave pero helado rosó mis piernas. Para ese momento yo ya tenía la cara blanca del pánico—. ¡S-S-S-Sea quien sea n-n-no se acerque…! ¡E-E-Estoy armada, soy peligrosa…!—

En respuesta a mi advertencia, algo húmedo y cálido recorrió fugazmente el borde externo de mis pantorrillas.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh…! —Grité llena de terror. Por no hablar de recitar un solo hechizo, no fui capaz si quiera de mantenerme erguida. Resbalé veronzosamente y caí sobre mi trasero, a merced de cualesquiera fuera la bestia horrible que estaba por depredarme, pero para mi sorpresa, de entre mis tiritantes piernas todo lo que apareció fue una diminuta bola de pelo blanco de aspecto adorable. Si mi conocimiento sobre la fauna freljordiana no me falla, ¡seguramente se trata de un poro!—. ¡Que cosita tan adorable!— Exclamé estrechando la bola de pelos contra mi pecho.

—¡Ryaharg…!— Ladró el simpático poro entre mis brazos intentando liberarse.

—¿Pero, qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunté en tono meloso, frotando mi mejilla contra su pelaje tan suave—. ¿Quieres un abrazo? ¿Sí? ¿Un abrazo?—

La bolita de pelos escapo de mis brazos y empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor olfateando mis piernas y los bolsillos de mi abrigo. De golpe recordé las galletas que me había ofrecido el señor Lyte.

—¿Quieres esto?— Pregunté una vez más sacando una galleta de mi bolsillo.

—¡Arf…!— La criatura empezó a emocionarse y a girar sobre si misma mientras observaba el bocadillo.

—¡Toma!— Exclamé arrojándole la galleta. El poro la devoró de un solo bocado—. Oh, vaya…— Comenté extrañada al ser testigo del crecimiento más acelerado que jamás había visto. Esa cosa blanca había prácticamente duplicado su tamaño después de tragarse el bizcocho. ¿De qué están hechas estas galletas?

—¡Arf!—

—Come otra— Dije arrojándole una segunda galleta, y para mi maravillada sorpresa la criatura se hizo aún más grande. Como cabría esperar de mí, la escena estaba lejos de terminar. No tarde en darle todas las galletas que tenía conmigo, y la pequeña criaturita no tardo de ser poco más grande que un balón de futbol a tener el tamaño de una oveja—. Diablos, creces rápido— Entonces un fenómeno muy extraño se dio por obra y gracia de la biología única del animal. Explotó en varios pequeños poros que cayeron uno tras otro sobre mi—. ¡Aiya!— Exclamé encantada. Muchos pequeños poros con los que jugar.

Seguramente me hubiera pasado todo el día jugando con esas adorables criaturitas si una potente voz no hubiera resonado a lo largo del abismo.

* * *

— **Campeonas, prepárense para combatir** —

* * *

—Ah…— Murmuré en respuesta.

Me levanté y sacudí mi ropa.

Alcé la vista y me topé con un hipnótico resplandor a lo lejos, que supuse acertadamente sería mi nexo. Me dirigí deprisa al núcleo mágico de cristal que me correspondía defender, una colosal masa de energía rúnica protegido por pilares de roca congelados. Dos colosales estatuas lo defendían.

Tragué saliva.

* * *

— **Campeonas, preséntense en el centro del abismo** —

* * *

Obedientemente abandoné el nexo y me dirigí al centro del viejo puente, pasando numerosas estructuras que, siendo honesta, no sabía exactamente para que servían.

El antiguo paso del abismo de los lamentos.

Realmente era espectacular.

Miles de toneladas de piedra tallada se suspendían a miles de metros de altura sobre un precipicio que parecía no tener fin, y a lo lejos podían apreciase los blancos picos de los montes Freljordianos. Tan sobrecogedor y magnifico como pueda sonar, no pude evitar sentirme muy pequeña.

Finalmente llegué al centro del abismo.

Era más grande de lo que me esperaba.

Y allí estaba ella.

Tan hermosa que parecía tallada en cristal.

Sosteniendo su espléndido arco de hielo.

La heredera de Avarosa, reina de Freljord, hija del hielo.

Apelativos no faltan para describirla.

Ashe, la arquera de hielo.

Justo frente a mí.

Una vez más, trague saliva.

—Es un gusto conocerte—

—Ah… —No fui capaz de responder correctamente—. E-Es un gusto, señora… no, reina de… erm…—

—Con Ashe es suficiente. Aquí las dos somos iguales— Contestó con refrescante cordialidad la arquera de hielo. Era sorprendentemente humilde para una persona en su posición.

—S-Si señora— Respondí bajando la cabeza.

Ashe hizo una reverencia tras soltar una silenciosa risita, y acto seguido me señalo el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas, donde embobada me quede observando una esfera de luz gigante que flotaba sobre el abismo.

* * *

— **Campeonas de Valoran. Será un combate uno contra uno, sin límite de tiempo. La vencedora será la primera en llegar al nexo enemigo. Se aplicarán las normas estándar de combate de la liga. Por lo demás, no contarán con ninguna asistencia la liga, incluyendo la asesoría de invocadores o hechizos externos. Todo acto o maniobra dentro del combate que afecte las normas aquí pronunciadas implicarán juicio marcial. Todo dicho, el combate dará inicio en 30 segundos. Pueden retirarse** —

* * *

Ashe asintió.

Decidí imitarla.

—Marie —Dijo Ashe tendiéndome la mano—, te deseo suerte—

—Gracias…— Respondí con timidez. Entonces, de repente, su rostro se oscureció, y con gravedad pronunció:

—No te contengas. Ven por mí con la intención de matarme, porque yo haré lo mismo—

Tras decir estas palabras se retiró.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Un combate de la liga.

Uno real.

* * *

— **Los súbditos emergerán en 20 segundos** —

* * *

Pronunció la poderosa voz celestial.

* * *

— **Los súbditos emergerán en 10 segundos** —

* * *

Me apresuré a ocultarme tras unos arbustos.

* * *

— **Los súbditos emergerán en…** —

* * *

Saqué mi cabeza por entre la hierba.

* * *

— **5…** —

* * *

Estoy aterrada.

* * *

— **4…** —

* * *

Tengo el corazón en la mano.

* * *

— **3…** —

* * *

Con cada segundo que pasa.

* * *

— **2…** —

* * *

Siento que es insoportable.

* * *

— **1…** —

* * *

Siento que…

* * *

— **¡La batalla del abismo… acaba de comenzar!** —

* * *

El suelo bajo mis pies empezó a temblar. Un diminuto ejercito de criaturas encapuchadas de aspecto turbio llegó marchando acompasadamente al centro del puente, acercándose a un ejercito de aspecto similar. Cada criatura era como de metro y medio. Los famosos súbditos.

Al verlos decidí salir de mi escondite para intentar mezclarme entre ellos.

Pero entonces sentí un dolor muy agudo justo entre mis ojos.

Mis extremidades se volvieron muy pesadas.

Todo se oscureció.

Apenas pude levantar la vista, solo para toparme con la silueta de una implacable Ashe, que tensaba su arco con despiadada habilidad.

Y lo último que alcancé a escuchar mientras caía, justo antes de desvanecerme, fue:

* * *

— **¡…PRIMERA SANGRE…!** —

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es lo que hay por ahora. En el siguiente capítulo desarrollaremos en detalle el combate entre estas dos señoritas y... nada más que agregar. Como siempre, cualquier duda o inquietud, en los comentarios bienvenidos serán, y por lo pronto diganme, ¿Que tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Digno de hacerlos esperar por el siguiente?**

 **Si es así, no se preocupen, tal como el presente capítulo actualizaré rápidamente, tal vez con suerte para el fin de semana.**

 **Siendo eso todo, agradezco una vez más su atención y tengan un buen día o una buena noche.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Como bien saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La reina de los lamentos**

* * *

Reina de los lamentos, la llaman.

No reina de Freljord.

La reina que reina sobre nada, dueña de la falsa corona, hija del hielo, señora del páramo y soberana gobernante del abismo glacial. Pero nunca reina de Freljord, pues aquí solo existen sollozos, y el último que queda en pie reina sobre ellos.

Por eso, ella solo es reina de los lamentos.

La protegida de Avarosa es conocida como la señora del abismo. Quien pone un pie en su territorio teme la silueta de la reina, tan fría e implacable como el invierno mismo, que augura la muerte frente a sus ojos y la victoria a sus espaldas. No es para menos temerla, pues ella es la despiadada dueña de los llantos amargos que plagan este foso congelado donde nunca nadie ha sido capaz de vencerla ni en los más remotos y atrevidos sueños de los incautos, tal es su autoridad. En realidad, hasta donde se sabe, en este infierno helado nadie ha sido capaz siquiera de tocarla.

Eso es lo por lo menos lo que dicen los rumores.

Eso es por lo menos lo que dicen las voces en las paredes del abismo.

Eso es lo por lo menos lo que la ingenua Marie está comprobando en carne propia.

Que contra esa mujer pálida no existe oportunidad.

Es tan cierta y sólida esa verdad, que incluso Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt, la novata obstinada que se ganó el título de inaudita, fue capaz de comprenderlo. Que jamás sería capaz de ganar, que el resultado de sus esfuerzos sería el fracaso, que en ese agujero maldito no había lugar para la esperanza. Pero, ¿Qué más podría esperarse? ¿Acaso valía la pena ansiar otro resultado? ¿No es de tontos y dementes anhelar lo que no se puede conseguir? Después de todo, en el abismo de los lamentos prima y primará siempre la voluntad de la reina heredera, y no hay quien tenga oportunidad contra ella si es que se opone a sus designios, pues la voluntad del abismo y de la reina son una sola.

Eso es lo que dicen.

Y aun así, vine aquí sabiendo eso.

Y aun así, planté los pies en el suelo helado.

Y aun así, sumergí mi rostro en la sangre ardiente.

Entendiendo desde un principio que tendría que arrodillarme.

Ante la reina del abismo.

* * *

—¡Hyaggh….! —Otra maldita flecha perforó mi pecho, justo por encima de mi corazón—. ¡Desaparece…!— Vociferé exasperada extendiendo mi mano hacía la arquera de hielo con la esperanza de alcanzarla con un hechizo, más esta, quien apenas reparaba en mi presencia, salió airosa del enfrentamiento nuevamente. Una, dos, tres, y hasta una cuarta espada apuñalaron mi espalda —¡Ustedes otra vez…!—. Exclamé al girar y toparme nuevamente con los malditos esclavos enemigos, los súbditos del abismo que sin piedad me atravesaron acompasadamente con sus cuchillas. Quise decir algo más, pero todo lo que salió de mi garganta fue una bocanada de sangre, y así, no tarde en perder la vida una vez más.

Otra maldita vez.

La experiencia es simplemente escalofriante. No llego a entender cómo puede un ser humano en sus 5 sentidos soportar está tortura una y otra, y otra vez. Desde el primer instante, cuando Ashe atravesó mi cabeza justo en medio de mis ojos con esa cruel flecha, no he dejado de morir y morir.

Cada vez que muero pierdo más terreno.

Cada vez que despierto siento más terror.

Cada vez que abro los ojos veo otra torre caer.

Cada vez que lo intento vuelvo a fallar.

Ya no sé qué demonios hacer.

He llegado al límite.

Y lo peor de todo es que en todo lo que he muerto, no he sido siquiera capaz de tocarla. La reina de los lamentos, le dicen. Ahora lo entiendo, pues a estas alturas no quedan más que las ganas de llorar. Frente a ella no hay nada que decir, frente a ella no hay nada que pensar… ¡Frente a ella no hay nada que hacer! Solo puedo contemplar su rostro sublime apretando los dientes, con esa expresión indescifrable que no llega a conmoverme, porque sé que lo que me espera al contemplar sus ojos no es más que la oscuridad. Y entonces despierto, y despierto, y una vez más despierto frente al corazón del nexo, ese cristal congelado tan mezquino y cruel, que no deja de traerme de vuelta a este infierno de sufrimiento sepultado bajo la nieve.

—Ahhhh… —Aspiré con fuerza. De nuevo, con mecánica indiferencia, la magia rúnica del nexo me trajo de vuelta a la vida—. M-Mier… ¡Gueck…!— Devolví lo poco que tenía en el estómago tan pronto como intente incorporarme pues, la grotesca escena de mi reciente asesinato había quedado tallado en mis retinas tan profundamente que aún podía sentir las puñaladas frías en la espalda, y puedo jurar que aún tengo ese insípido gusto a sangre en la boca. Este combate había resultado mucho más difícil de lo que me había imaginado, y es que aún con todo el pesimismo que había cargado estos días, los resultados excedieron de lejos mis expectativas.

El enemigo es simplemente atroz.

—Puhack…— Tosí arrodillada. Me incorporé con pasmosa lentitud y me limpié la boca burdamente con el brazo. No perdí el tiempo en correr estúpidamente hacia la batalla nuevamente.

Que diga, no había tiempo que perder.

Literalmente, no había más tiempo que desperdiciar.

En serio les digo que, a esas alturas, el tiempo valía tan poco que no podía ser ya desperdiciado.

Dicho en otras palabras, hiciera lo que hiciera, ya no podría cambiar el curso de la batalla, así que, como dije, no había tiempo que desperdiciar. Desde un principio estaba decidido que indiferente a mis esfuerzos, el resultado de este combate no cambiaría… y aunque dentro de mi cabeza era muy obvio que esa era la realidad, no me veía capaz de aceptarlo. Aunque la prueba en vida me la hubiera dado tantas veces ya la tenebrosa reina de los lamentos, obstinada, estúpida e infantilmente me negué a escuchar a la razón y, deliberadamente deje al azar el desenlace de la batalla, con la ilusión de que alguna situación imprevista, milagrosa, pudiera cambiar las tornas del combate.

Y así, pensando en necedades, finalmente arribé al foco del combate.

No fui lo bastante rápida para evitar que la última torre del puente cayera a manos de un alarmantemente alto número de esbirros enemigos, encabezados por la arquera congelada, quien indiferentemente tensaba su arco en mi dirección. En cualquier caso, con aire majestuoso, de pie en las fauces del abismo, Ashe le mostró al mundo una vez más que la reina de Freljord no teme combatir en el frente. Sin embargo, a la larga para mi toda su majestuosidad significaba sencillamente que una distancia de apenas 200 metros separaba a la arquera congelada de mi nexo.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que caiga.

Pero no puedo darme el lujo de pensar en estrategias ahora.

Tengo las manos llenas solo con la idea de ocuparme de Ashe, el rumbo de la batalla del abismo está mucho más allá de mis capacidades físicas y mentales. Lo único que puedo hacer es llevarme al límite mi cuerpo… una vez más… poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa y atacarla sin reparos con todo lo que tengo. Se que no podré darle vuelta a la batalla a estas alturas del partido, pero me daré por bien servida si por lo menos soy capaz de tocarla una vez, aunque tenga que morir otras 100 veces.

¡Que la reina de los lamentos sepa cuando menos que Marie, la inaudita nunca se rinde!

—Semilla…— Juntando mis manos como quien pide clemencia, me dispuse a recitar el cántico de liberación. Las palabras como tal no tienen ningún poder realmente, pero me ayudan a recordar la sensación del poder estremecedor que recorre mi cuerpo al concentrar todos mis poderes en el punto más pequeño que me es posible. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer otra cosa:

—Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt —Fui interrumpida nada menos que por la arquera de hielo. La estremecedora reina de los lamentos—. Terminemos con este combate, no le hace bien a ninguna de las dos extender esta querella—

¿Que?

Espera, es supone que esa pregunta debió salir de mi garganta. Estaba pues tan aturdida de escuchar a la impasible arquera de hielo hablar, y más aún cuando lo hizo solo para expresar su intención de finalizar esta batalla, que de alguna manera fui incapaz de mover mi perezosa lengua.

—¿Q-Que estás diciendo...?— Pregunté finalmente.

En respuesta a mi pregunta Ashe sonrió con amargura, y en voz algo quebrada explicó:

—No quiero herir tu orgullo, Marie Ariadvel, pero este combate no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. Es más, me atrevo a decir que no tiene ningún sentido continuar enfrascadas en esta contienda. Además —Agregó frunciendo el ceño, notoria irritación en su voz—, desde un principio esta batalla era injusta y arbitraria. ¿Una campeona novata luchando en el abismo de los lamentos sin la guía de un invocador? ¡Vaya estupidez! ¡¿Qué clase de condición absurda es esa?!—

—¿Qué… intentas decir?— No me malinterpreten, por favor. No fue la tonta pregunta de una tonta inconsciente. Sabía perfectamente lo que Ashe quería decir con esas palabras. Quiero decir, no podría estar más claro lo que dio a entender, pero no pude evitar creer, o mejor, querer creer que lo que escuché fue solo una malinterpretación de mi parte.

—Una recién llegada, que sin saber nada, sin recibir ninguna instrucción o apoyo, despojada de la posibilidad de protestar… alguien como tú, a quien solo arrojaron como un trozo de carne al foso de los leones para ser devorada… ¡Me niego a aceptar semejante abuso!— Respondió la reina de Freljord llena de rabia.

—Eso…—

Reina de los lamentos, la llaman…

—…supongo que es algo cruel, efectivamente…— Respondí entre algunas risas huecas, y manteniendo mi sonrisa patética apreté los dientes y di un paso al frente.

…pues siempre queda en pie para escuchar…

—…pero aun así…—

…los lamentos de los perdedores.

Pero, aunque así la llamen aquí, ella no deja de ser la reina de Freljord. La reina generosa, la reina amable, la reina mártir. Ahora que he experimentado su bondad de primera mano puedo entenderlo, que, aunque esté congelado, dentro de su pecho late un corazón dulce y puro.

Incapaz de tolerar la injusticia.

Por eso, ella es reina.

Reina a secas.

Pero…

—…aun así…—

—Quieres continuar luchando —Dijo Ashe tranquilamente soltando su arco—. Entiendo. Eres una mujer valiente —Continuó, y se acercó a mí—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, aunque no lo creas. Siempre has mirado a la adversidad a la cara, jamás te has dado por vencida y, a pesar de todo eres tan bella y delicada que casi siento que si toco tu piel con descuido te quebrarás en mil pedazos… y aun así has llegado tan lejos… —Y allí, justo frente a mí, ella se detuvo. Tan cerca como para poder tocarla. Entonces sonrió y murmuro suavemente— Eres admirable, ¿Sabes?—

—N-No… yo—

—Eres tan hermosa como un copo de nieve, y tan pura que, aunque podrías haberme matado hace mucho —Susurró la reina desarmada de Freljord en mi oído—, no has movido siquiera un dedo—

—…—

—Por eso no permitiré que te sigas haciendo daño. No por los caprichos de la academia, mereces un trato mejor—

Esa es la clase de persona que es Ashe, reina de Freljord.

Digna heredera de Avarosa, el gélido azul de sus ojos, tan cautivador y afilado que podría cortar a través del tiempo mismo me estremece. Siento que no puedo ocultar nada de esos ojos… y, aun así, es tan justa, tan sencilla, tan dulce, tan diligente y abnegada que las dudas se sienten casi irreales. Es ella tan versada en el hablar que el temor y la desconfianza se sienten casi obsoletos, innecesarios frente a la dulce sensación de seguridad que inspira.

Una verdadera reina.

—Entiendo— Sonreí.

Pero.

—Por favor recoge tu arco—

Porque.

—Vamos a seguir luchando—

Y, aun así.

—Me alegra mucho haberte conocido—

Pues, a pesar de todo.

—Yo… quisiera poder ser tu amiga—

Pero, fiel a lo que Fiora me ha enseñado a lo largo de mi vida, si realmente deseo ser su amiga, entonces necesito estar en el mismo nivel. Verla a los ojos sin tener que levantar la vista. Por eso no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

—No necesitas luchar conmigo para ser mi amiga —Respondió Ashe con una expresión algo complicada—. Además, seguir luchando…—

Ashe es una mujer fuerte, pero también es muy gentil.

Por eso, aunque está por encima de los demás, no le importa rebajarse al nivel de los demás para alcanzar sus manos y sacarlos del fango primigenio. Pero yo no quiero rebajarla a mi nivel. No quiero sujetar su mano para salir del fondo del abismo… quiero escalarlo por mí misma, aunque se acaben mis uñas, aunque se rasguen mis manos, aunque se quiebren mis piernas, aunque se apaguen mis ojos, aunque se seque mi boca… aunque pierda mi vida, quiero subir la cuesta sola. Pero Ashe no lo entendería, pues ella es una mujer fuerte y gentil. Ella no podría entender las miserias de un fracaso sumergido en el lodo como yo.

Para ella, ese lugar privilegiado en la cima no es nada.

Por eso, ella no podría entender a alguien como yo, que anhela con tanto ahínco estar ahí arriba.

Así que, pase lo que pase, sin tomar la mano de nadie, subiré hasta la cima para poder verla de igual a igual.

—Esta batalla —Insistió Ashe—, no es favorable para ti. No tienes nada que probar aquí, tu…—

 _"_ _Tú no eres menos que nadie, Mary"_

—Lo sé —Respondí finalmente—. Pero, aun así… para mi esta batalla representa más que los caprichos de uno o dos invocadores. Tal vez no puedas entenderme, pues tu siempre has estado en la cima brillando… brillando con fuerza junto a las demás estrellas… pero, para alguien como yo, que siempre ha estado en el fondo del agujero, que siempre ha tenido que mirar hacia arriba para ver la luz... para mi… —Me callé un momento intentando recuperar la compostura, pues creo que estaba a punto de llorar al inevitablemente recordar el camino lleno de sacrificios que me había llevado hasta aquí. Al recordar sus ojos siempre tan fieros con esa expresión lastimera y patética que parecían estar a punto de desmoronarse en lágrimas, siento que mi estómago se revuelve al pensar que se me ofrece un camino tan fácil cuando ella lo tuvo tan difícil. Y es que, aunque ella siempre eligió el sendero de las espinas por mi bien, heme aquí, entre rosas y somier recibiendo clemencia del enemigo. Y aunque le prometí que podría levantar el rostro porque fue derrotada por una rival más fuerte y no por ninguna maldita suerte, heme aquí, siendo vencida patéticamente. Por eso no puedo aceptar palabras dulces, por eso no puedo aceptar propuestas gentiles, por eso no puedo aceptar esta justicia. Porque después de vivir una vida tan vacía en la que solo hicieron eco mis apabullantes fracasos que banalmente intente cubrir con mi terca obstinación, pretendiendo estúpidamente ser perseverante aunque sabía bien que mi camino no iba a ninguna parte y que mis pies nunca podrían llevarme a la grandeza, y al tener que vivir desde ese momento en adelante hasta el último de mis días sujetando las expectativas de ella, quien sacrificó hasta su propio destino para darme un último suspiro de esperanza aunque siempre he sido una completa desgracia, y después de recorrer ese camino de espinas en brazos sin ensuciarme ni una vez los tobillos, ¿Cómo podría yo esperar otra cosa que las frutas más agrias de la bandeja al terminar el día? Por eso, lo que quiero no es bondad. Lo que quiero no es justicia. Lo que quiero no es dulzura. A estas alturas, lo que realmente deseo son esas frutas amargas e insípidas en lo alto de las ramas, ese jugo avinagrado y tóxico en su interior, quiero… quiero subir con mis propias manos hasta alcanzar las uvas más ácidas del viñedo porque… siendo quien he sido hasta ahora no sería una sorpresa para nadie si yo dijera que… sin importar que, para mi… para mi…— ¡Para mi cada batalla es más importante que mi propia vida…!— Y aunque me tomé tanto tiempo para decirlo, y aunque precisamente quería evitarlo con tanto ahínco, y aunque mantuve fijos mis ardientes ojos en el suelo que pronto se volvió borroso con la esperanza de no escurrir ninguna lágrima, y aunque realmente no era nada tan profundo y trascendental como para llorar sobre eso… a pesar de todo, mis sonrojadas mejillas no tardaron en sentirse húmedas.

Un largo silencio interrumpido por nada más que mi irregular respiración no decepciono en asentarse.

—Marie…— Musitó de repente Ashe algo impactada. Parecía incómoda, quizás avergonzada, o tal vez simplemente irritada, pero… bueno, eso es natural. Es como debería ser. Es lo que cualquier persona normal sentiría al ver a una completa desconocida vomitar una retahíla de sin sentidos para justificar su pobre y barato orgullo tras rechazar su misericordia, y entonces, para rematar, acabar reducida a sollozos.

—…—

En realidad, es bastante patético.

—…—

Lo sé bien.

—…—

Pero es todo lo que tengo.

—Yo…—

Para responder a su gentileza, es todo lo que tengo. Por eso, yo…

—Marie —Articuló de repente Ashe dándome la espalda—. Prepárate para pelar. Esta vez voy a ir por todo—

—¿Huh…?—

—Acepto tus sentimientos —Contestó ella inclinándose para recoger su arco—. Pero eso no significa que me haya rendido. Aun pienso que no mereces sufrir un segundo más con esta farsa… no, en realidad, después de escucharte estoy aún más convencida de lo que dije. Por eso —Finalizando, Ashe giró sobre sus pies hacia mí, y apretando los dientes, con una amarga expresión, y con sus brillantes ojos resplandeciendo débilmente, proclamó—, te venceré y terminaré con esta maldita batalla antes de que puedas lastimarte más a ti misma—

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Se me hizo un poco más largo este capítulo de lo que deseaba, pero en cualquier caso, el siguiente concluirá el enfrentamiento entre Ashe y Marie. Recordando lo de siempre, pero que nunca haceís, pillines, cualquier inquietud, opinión, crítica o aporte lo recibiré con mucho gusto en los comentarios, que ya aplicados en el caso me gustaría escuchar sobre el nudo de este capítulo que a mi gusto pudo quedar algo difícil de tragar.**

 **En cualquier caso, gracias por pasarse por aquí y que tengan una buena noche.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Como bien saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría y la historia misma. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La que florece en el abismo helado**

* * *

 _Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt es la candidata más débil de la historia._

 _Esa es quien se supone que es Marie. Eso es lo que todo el mundo ha dicho de ella desde que tengo conocimiento de su existencia._

 _Al enfrentarla, debo admitir, que no vi en esa niña nada más que esa imagen de inútil fragilidad que era ya de dominio público. Ella, la candidata que siempre falla. La campeona no correspondida. La perdedora adormecida en eternos delirios de grandeza. Y aún ahora sigo creyendo que es cierto. Aún ahora sigo pensando que es débil. Aún ahora sigo pensando que nunca ganará. Aún ahora sigo pensando que siempre perderá._

 _¿Pero acaso tienen algún valor mis palabras?_

 _¿Qué podría importar lo que alguien como yo diga?_

 _¿Cómo podrían mis necias palabras cambiar la realidad?_

 _Al ver florecer esa delicada rosa en la tormenta, solo puede reconocerlo._

 _Que podrá ser débil._

 _Que podrá ser ingenua._

 _Que podrá ser frágil._

 _Que podrá ser insensata._

 _Pero que a pesar de todo ella es…_

 _—¡Marie…!—_

 _…y nunca dejará de ser..._

 _—¡Cae de una vez!—_

 _…una campeona._

* * *

Hasta el momento no ha caído una sola de mis torres.

Mis súbditos están a punto de llegar a la última línea de defensa del núcleo enemigo. Se vea como se vea, Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt está a punto de perder la batalla del abismo de los lamentos. A estas alturas del combate es imposible revertir la situación.

Pero eso ella ya lo sabía.

Hace mucho que dejó de importarle.

No, tal vez desde el principio llegó con esa determinación.

En su mente solo hay lugar para un propósito.

Vencer a la reina del abismo.

Y a pesar de todo, hasta el momento no ha sido capaz siquiera de tocarme, pues tal como dije, esta batalla nunca fue justa, no contra mí. En el abismo de los lamentos yo jamás he perdido un combate. Por ese motivo arrogantemente decidí terminar la batalla.

Sea que Marie Ariadvel Fleurlebleunt quiera o no.

Pero ella se negó a rendirse.

Me plantó cara.

Atacó.

Desgraciadamente.

Por más que lo intento.

Ella simplemente falló y falló.

Una y otra vez el resultado se repitió.

Y, aun así, incluso ahora, a menos de 10 minutos de su derrota definitiva, su ímpetu no se debilita. Su voluntad es inquebrantable. Si algo he de admirar en ella, es su inmensa tenacidad. Sin embargo, en el mundo real hace falta más que tenacidad para ganar. Ingenuamente creí que ella no lo comprendía.

Ingenuamente lo creí.

Tras su admirable discurso, un orbe diminuto apreció flotando sobre la palma de su mano. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, vigile muy de cerca ese combate que tanto revuelo causó, aquella fatídica derrota de la intratable Fiora. El secreto de su éxito fue esa extraña y riesgosa técnica que le permitió concentrar todo su poder en el interior de su cuerpo. Su repentino aumento de poder igualó las tablas, y en últimas, con algo de suerte, le permitió triunfar sobre la más poderosa duelista que haya puesto un pie sobre Demacia.

Me dije que no le permitiría igualar las tablas en este combate.

Pero ella se me adelanto.

Un orbe apareció de repente sobre su cabeza y emitió un tremendo resplandor que me encegueció por completo. Reaccioné tan rápido como pude, pero para cuando mi flecha abandonó el arco, ella había desaparecido. Consiguió distraerme con una pantalla de luz, y por primera vez en todo el combate fallé un disparo.

—Que germine la semilla del delirio sobre la tierra estéril… —Escuché a algunos metros de distancia— …y que guíe con su luz a los insensatos que buscan la victoria no correspondida—

—¿Un hechizo? —Murmuré—. ¡Eso no cambiará nada!—

Una esfera diminuta, del tamaño de una canica, apareció flotando débilmente sobre las manos de mi contraria quien la apretó contra su pecho, como si hubiera recibido una bendición. Fue precisamente usando esa pequeña canica que Marie venció a Fiora.

Era simplemente natural detenerla.

Pero fui demasiado lenta.

Fue un error fatal.

—Esto lo cambia todo— Musitó.

Acto seguido se tragó la esfera y, tal como lo prometió… todo cambio. Una areola roja se expandió sobre su cabeza e inmediatamente el hielo a su alrededor se evaporó de forma espectacular.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Exclamé sorprendida al verla justo frente a mí —¡Diablos!—. Maldije saltando a un lado para evadirla, pero no tarde en caer sobre mis rodillas, pues uno de esos orbes azules con los que manipula el peso apareció sobre mí. Algo no estaba bien, pensé, la invocación fue demasiado rápida… no, esa velocidad de conjuración esta en otro nivel. Los orbes que antes tardaban tanto en aparecer, y que abrían tanto espacio para contraatacar ahora eran invocados instantáneamente. Me negué a mostrar debilidad, no obstante, y girando sobre mi espalda vociferé —¡No caeré solo con esto, Marie!—. Tumbada boca arriba apunté y disparé una flecha al orbe azul, que inmediatamente se congeló y se quebró en mil pedazos.

—Los movimientos que no podía ver —Murmuró la chica que, sin darme cuenta en qué momento se acercó, virtualmente flotaba sobre mí—, y las maniobras que no podía ejecutar…— Dicho esto me agarró con firmeza del pecho y no perdió el tiempo en cerrar un puño con su mano libre. Tan de simple como lo digo, la chica me tenía acorralada contra el piso, a punto de conectar un tremendo derechazo.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamé—. ¡Destello!—

Yo, quien hasta el momento no había sido presionada en absoluto, de repente me había visto obligada a usar un hechizo de invocador para escapar. Así de atrozmente habían cambiado las tornas del combate. Sea como sea, por acción y efecto del hechizo desaparecí frente a los ojos de Marie, y en un parpadeo reaparecí a pocos metros de ella. Preparada como estaba, apunté por reflejo a donde me encontraba solo unos instantes atrás, pero Marie ya no estaba allí.

Un golpe seco justo por debajo de mis costillas me sacó el aire.

"Pero, ¿cómo?", eran las palabras que en mayúsculas estaban escritas sobre mi rostro.

No tenía tiempo para hacerme preguntas. Me aparte de un brinco y gire por el suelo tratando de hacer algo de distancia, preparé una flecha de mi carcaj y disparé al lugar donde calculé aparecería Marie, quien no se inmutó siquiera y agarró la flecha con la mano desnuda. Sin dejarme dar por abatida, repetí con otra flecha, y otra y otra , siempre apuntándole a la cabeza, mientras me acercaba a mi propia torre para reinstalarme y preparar un contraataque adecuado. Ella simplemente atrapó todas las flechas, y de repente se lanzó contra mí. La chica había adivinado mi obvia retirada estratégica. Naturalmente no estaba dispuesta a permitirme escapar tras tenerme a su merced, así que aceleró hacia mi en un instante buscando atraparme.

Tal como había planeado.

Las flechas que dispare con anterioridad seguían en sus manos.

Mi oficio puede no hacerlo muy aparente, pero en realidad se manejar bien la energía mágica.

No me costó convertir las flechas que había agarrado en vistosas explosiones de escarcha congelada frente a sus ojos incrédulos.

Sus ojos relucieron como los de un conejo asustado cuando vanamente intentó arrojar las flechas tan lejos como pudo, pero fue demasiado lenta.

Resuelta a no desaprovechar la oportunidad, extendí una lluvia de flechas sobre Marie, quien apenas salió completa del anterior ataque. Me esperaba tomarla con la guardia baja, pero quebrando mis expectativas Marie ignoró toda defensa y pasó directamente a la ofensiva. Levantó sus manos congeladas e hizo un tajo en el aire que instintivamente decidí esquivar arrojándome al suelo. Efectivamente, una perturbación casi invisible atravesó el espacio vacío y rebanó un pilar gigante detrás de mi, que cayó espectacularmente sobre el puente y me bloqueó el paso de vuelta a mi torreta. Dejando de lado que mi única ruta de escape había sido obstruida, me pasé las manos por el cuello con nerviosismo al contemplar el fino y limpio corte que había rebanado el pilar de piedra solida como si fuera mantequilla. Marie apareció entonces frente a mí, de repente, sin ningún aviso, y sin darme tiempo a soltar un gemido, conecto un golpe con la palma abierta sobre mi hombro. Fue un golpe bastante torpe, pero sentí que casi me rompió un hueso. Aturdida como estaba, apenas atine a usar mi arco de la manera más rudimentaria y primitiva posible: como un garrote. Tras dar un paso atrás gire sobre la punta de mis pies y balancee el arco de cristal usando toda mi fuerza para golpearla en el costado, pero la estupefacta de mí solo pudo ver con impotencia como la joven desvió grácilmente la trayectoria del arco con la yema de sus dedos, y como elegantemente me golpeó justo en la cara con la palma de su otra mano. Las fuentes de mi nariz no tardaron en inundar con sangre mi cara.

Las cosas realmente habían cambiado.

Pero era simplemente natural que barriera el suelo conmigo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Ack…! —Retrocedí tambaleándome con torpeza intentando no quitarle los ojos de encima—. Así… así que este es el poder que venció a Fiora, la reina de los duelos y en su propia arena —Murmuré reinstalando mi postura—. Ya veo —Agregué—, fue ingenuo… no, fue incluso estúpido pensar que podría siquiera rasguñar a la mujer que venció frente a frente a la maestra de la esgrima demaciana— Aunque era un poco torpe, sus reflejos y su velocidad eran tan sobrecogedores que podían por mucho superar la barrera de habilidad y experiencia entre las dos.

—Yo no soy buena con los puños —Respondió Marie inclinando su pequeño rostro—. En realidad, incluso ahora —Dijo Marie casi en un susurro—, siento que la victoria está muy lejos de mi alcance—

Un hilo de sangre se escurrió desde su nariz.

—Pero aun así… —Musitó esta, para entonces desvanecerse— …si no me queda otra opción…—

—Tienes razón —La interrumpí bloqueando el espantosamente veloz golpe de Marie con mi arco, que había reaparecido de repente a mis espaldas—. Aunque ahora eres tan rápida, tus ataques siguen siendo muy predecibles. No tienes corte de luchadora— La chica, que a mi costado se hallaba suspendida en el aire, sonrió miserablemente. Una vez más había golpeado con la palma abierta, y por tanto no le costó trabajo afianzar un simple pero firme agarre sobre mi arco. Posó sus pies en el suelo, y deslizando exquisitamente sus piernas entre las mías, sujetó mi quijada suavemente, y con un elegante movimiento me llevó al suelo sin hacer apenas esfuerzo.

—Ya me han dicho lo mismo muchas veces —Allí en el suelo posó su mano sobre mi abdomen, y llena de terror, maldiciendo mi estúpida arrogancia, imaginé lo que estaba por pasar—. Pero justamente por eso no necesito ser tan fuerte…— Una burbuja de aire nació en la palma de su mano y no tardó en reventar, provocando una onda expansiva que atravesó mis entrañas acompasadamente hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos. A penas conseguí apartar sus manos toscamente para evitar el grueso del impacto, aunque de cualquier forma recibí un daño significativo. Que forma tan encantadora de luchar, pensé tendida sobre el suelo.

Hermosa y refinada, como un lirio floreciendo entre la nieve.

Tan bella y noble que me cautivó profundamente hasta llenar mi corazón de envidia al pensar que una criatura así de sublime pudiera existir. Pero no es suficiente. Por más desagradable y deslucida sea yo, que no soy más que la miserable reina de los lamentos, me propuse arrancar esa hermosa flor germinando sobre el fuero de la desesperación y esparcir sus pétalos a merced de los cuatro vientos. No, estaba tan decidida que estaba dispuesta a pisotear sus pétalos por el suelo porque, en mi arrogancia, no pude permitir que mi mezquina generosidad fuera negada. Entendía que era pura y necia obstinación, pero echada la suerte como estaba, esa arrogante condescendencia era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme para justificar mis ansias de combatir contra la poderosa oponente que hallé en esa muchacha de temple aristocrático y delicado.

Por ello me negué a darme por vencida.

Sujete con mis piernas el frágil brazo de Marie.

Sus ojos tranquilos pronto se ahogaron en sorpresa.

Saqué una flecha de mi carcaj, tensé mi arco y disparé a quemarropa.

Sin contemplaciones.

Sin reparos.

No pude quedar más perpleja al ver que la flecha simplemente la atravesó, y que poco después su figura se desplazó antinaturalmente envuelta en una estela hacía un lado para evadir la flecha que ya había pasado de lejos hacía mucho tiempo… pero la flecha había vuelto a mi mano también… no espera, desapareció de nuevo… ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

No, espera, ya lo entiendo.

—Magia temporal…— Mascullé.

—Eres lista…— Jadeó Marie con una sonrisa exhausta. No fallé en percatarme que el hilo de sangre que bajaba de su nariz se había convertido en una cascada roja— Marie había utilizado una poderosa magia capaz de deformar el tiempo… no, la realidad misma. Ella sin duda cayó presa de mi ataque, pero a la fuerza reescribió el curso de los eventos, dando como resultado una realidad en la que eso nunca ocurrió. Su habilidad para manipular el tiempo bien podría estar al nivel del mismísimo Zilean.

Aprovechando mi estupefacción, aún tendidas sobre el suelo Marie se reclinó sobre mí inutilizando mi arco, y puso sus manos sobre mi cara. Estaba segura que pensaba usar por segunda vez la brutal onda de choque que había estallado sobre mi magullado abdomen minutos atrás. No se andaba con rodeos, la chica quería terminar el combate con ese ataque.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba. No esta vez.

—¿Qué..?— Musitó esta estupefacta.

—¿Sorprendida, Marie? —Reí como una idiota tumbada de espaldas sobre la piedra congelada—. Esa técnica tuya comprime y expande el aire entre tus manos, pero te tengo noticias... el aire en freljord es tan frío y tan pesado que… ya no podrás volver… ya no podrás usar esa técnica otra vez, no aquí— Respondí sin apenas recuperar mi aliento. Me permitiré explicar, aprovechando esta ventana de tiempo, que la técnica de Marie funciona como una pistola de aire. Básicamente, ella comprime el aire a su alrededor en un espacio muy pequeño y, al liberarlo, este explota violentamente. Una idea muy ingeniosa pues no necesita gastar energía en el impacto, el aire por mera física se expande solo. Sin embargo, el aire es fundamentalmente un gas, y un gas es fundamentalmente un fluido. Si un fluido se enfría lo suficiente, este se contraerá y no podrá expandirse. Es el proceso opuesto al aire caliente que eleva un globo aerostático. Sabiendo esto de antemano, congelé la ya fría atmosfera del abismo a nuestro alrededor y, en consecuencia, el aire no pudo expandirse. Para resumir, su técnica se volvió inútil. Las clases del señor Heimerdinger probaron ser bastante útiles, me dije a mi misma.

Algo animada por mi anterior éxito agarré a la abstraída Marie por los brazos y la sorprendí con un cabezazo que claramente no se esperaba. No perdí el tiempo y conecte un golpe seco en su mejilla, seguido de otro, y otro. Aún tendida en el suelo, estaba a punto de patearla justo bajo su barbilla con ambos pies, pero Marie consiguió recomponerse de la sorpresa y, aún superior a mí a corta distancia, no le costó hábilmente desembarazarse de mi aprehensión y apartarse algunos metros dando un par de graciosos saltos.

Aun no había terminado, me dije.

Me recompuse girando sobre mi espalda. Disparé una flecha más a la sobrecogedora Marie, una mujer capaz de agarrar flechas en pleno vuelo con sus manos desnudas, pero en esta ocasión no hubo movimientos vistosos ni espectaculares proezas de habilidad. Ella simplemente se envolvió en un escudo rosado que parecía una burbuja, y bloqueó mis ataques con expresión cansada.

—¿Que harás ahora? —Proclamé desafiantemente— He anulado la efectividad de tus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo… y aún con tu monstruoso poder sigo confiando en mi superioridad a larga distancia— Como imaginé, tergiversar el curso del tiempo debe haberla dejado muy cansada. Probablemente esta cerca de llegar a su límite.

—… —Su amargo silencio parecia confirmar mis sospechas, pero, una vez más, contradiciendo mis expectativas, Marie sonrió altaneramente—. Eres muy lista, tengo que reconocerlo. No creí que existiera un campeón capaz de contrarrestar mis técnicas de una forma tan creativa, sin embargo…—

Marie no había ni terminado de hablar cuando se lanzó al ataque. A semejante velocidad no cabía duda que no sería capaz de evitarla, por no hablar siquiera de dispararle una flecha. No esperaba que fuera capaz de moverse tan rápido a estas alturas, ¡se supone que esa loca técnica suya, esa semilla del delirio o lo que sea la agota rápidamente! ¡No debería ser capaz de moverse, no a esa velocidad!:

—¡Mierda! —Maldije apretando los dientes. Las cosas son como son, pensé, si a Marie aun le quedaba semejante poder no me quedaba más que esperar por otra oportunidad para acabarla con la guardia baja. Apenas tuve tiempo para proteger mi rostro y mi estomago con mis brazos y, con mi improvisada postura esperé lo que imaginé sería un golpe muy doloroso. Me llevé otra sorpresa, no obstante, al verla detenerse justo frente a mí—. ¿Qué diablos…?— Por no hablar de lo directo que fue su ataque, la chica ni siquiera estaba lo bastante cerca como para alcanzarme con los puños. Se había detenido demasiado lejos de mí.

Demasiado.

La creí una tonta.

La creí una tonta arrogante.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, un pequeño orbe descansando a unos centímetros de su lengua iluminó el interior de su boca con un enérgico resplandor violeta. Aspiró profundo e inmediatamente liberó un potente y atronador grito desde lo profundo de su garganta. Superando por mucho mi capacidad de reacción, la onda de choque me envió a volar por los aires como una muñeca de trapo, así de fácil como lo digo. Secamente caí sobre mi espalda a varios metros de distancia y por poco pierdo la conciencia. Eso no lo vi venir.

—Fue inteligente de tu parte congelar la atmosfera para evitar que el aire se expandiera, pero cometiste un error. La presión atmosférica afecta dramáticamente la potencia sonora. En otras palabras —Explicó Marie—, al comprimir el aire, produjiste un efecto bocina, y como resultado las ondas sonoras se propagaron con más violencia—

No estaba aplicada en ignorar las palabras de mi oponente, pero aun así no pude escucharla muy bien. Apenas y podía escuchar murmullos, pues el potente grito había reventado uno de mis tímpanos. Con torpeza intente ponerme de pie, pero el equilibrio me fallaba. Realmente la había subestimado y, sin embargo, tercamente me negué a darme por vencida. Para ser honesta el panorama no pintaba nada bien para mí, el último ataque me había dejado en una situación menos que lamentable y, sin contar el tímpano colapsado y las costillas rotas, mi moral, por más que me esforcé en ocultarlo, estaba por los suelos.

Bueno, ante una oponente con un poder tan avasallador no era para menos sentirme así.

Pero como le he dicho antes y repetiré ahora, soy una persona bastante terca.

Soy una freljordiana, no esperen mucho más de mí.

Somos un pueblo tozudo y obstinado.

No soy su reina por nada.

—Tengo que reconocerlo eres fuerte… mucho más fuerte que yo— Abrí la boca.

—Vaya, diciendo esas cosas ahora —Replicó la chica con una sonrisa complicada—, a pesar de que me has matado 20 veces seguidas sin sudar una gota…—

—Soy una guerrera experimentada —Respondí sonriendo patéticamente sin alzar la vista—. Reconozco a un rival poderoso cuando lo veo, aunque sea bastante cínico de mi parte decir esto ahora—

—Aunque eres reina, eres una mujer humilde. Es muy admirable—

—Yo no diría que soy tan humilde, estoy luchando aquí por mero orgullo, siendo honesta —Repuse sonriendo con amargura—. El pobre y patético orgullo de una reina arruinada—

—No intentes ponerte a mi nivel, Ashe. Justamente eso... otra vez... no me lo podría permitir—

—¿Hmm...? —Murmuré pensativa— Ya veo. No hay más que decir entonces—

La suerte estaba echada.

En lo que había durado esta batalla no había regresado al nexo ni una vez, así que estaba algo corta de mana.

Por ello, decidí jugar mi última carta, encomendar mis últimas reservas de energía en un desesperado ataque final. Mi ataque definitivo, el más poderoso de todos.

—Flecha de cristal— Murmuré.

—Rompelíneas…— Dijo Marie a modo de respuesta afianzando su postura, apuntándome con ambas manos. La voluntad en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Sonreí con desaforada excitación.

Comprendí que desde hace mucho no estaba luchando contra ella para protegerla, pues la mujer frente a mí no era una frágil damisela indefensa. En mi arrogancia herí su orgullo al pensar llena de prejuicios que semejante flor tan delicada no pertenecía al campo de batalla. Sin embargo, soy honesta al decir que he reconocido su poder y su determinación.

—¿Sabes, Marie? —Exclamé desde la distancia—, me ofende un poco que no quieras ponerme a tu nivel. Puede que no quieras aceptarlo, pero estoy luchando con todo lo que tengo aquí, ¿Sabes? Siempre he luchado con todo lo que tengo, nunca he escatimado en esfuerzo. Incluso ahora no es suficiente porque ahora que lo pienso, siempre he sido una obstinada, tonta y débil mujer—

—Pero tu eres una reina... ¿Como podrías tú?— Protestó la chica

—¡No siempre he sido reina! —Grité algo irritada mientras reunía energía—. No siempre he sido fuerte. No siempre he estado en la cima. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo también añore subir la cuesta con las manos desnudas aunque se acabaran mis uñas. ¿Crees que eres la única que inició en el fondo? ¿O piensas que solo tu esfuerzo merece ser reconocido, solo porque eres un poco débil? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Nadie nace siendo fuerte! ¡Siempre, en todo momento, desde que nací, e incluso ahora estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Si gano aquí no será porque nací para estar en la cima, será porque mi voluntad de ganar fue más grande! !¿O me dirás que tampoco tengo derecho a eso?! ¡¿Me dirás que no tengo derecho a desear la victoria egoístamente?!—

—...—

Y finalmente me quedé sin nada más que decirle a esa chica obstinada y torpe. Esa chica desafortunada que encontró el arco de Avarosa cuando estaba a punto de morir. Y aunque sus enemigos eran más fuertes y más hábiles, ella luchó y luchó contra las probabilidades y contra la fatalidad misma. A la larga, fue el valor de su convicción de vivir y no el poder de su habilidad lo que la salvó. Nunca hubo nada más. Ella, Marie, es muy parecida a lo que yo solía ser... no, ella es muy parecida a mí, aún ahora. El hielo me habrá envuelto, pero no me ha cambiado. Es por ello que la entiendo. Es por ello que puedo entender su ardiente anhelo de victoria. Porque aunque nunca haya sido derrotada aquí... y aunque me llamen reina de los lamentos... aunque todos le teman a la señora del abismo... a pesar de todo eso, no soy nada especial. No soy fuerte como los demás campeones. No soy tan grande, ni tan rápida, ni tan poderosa. No tengo la magia de Lissandra, ni la fuerza de Sejuanni, ni la sabiduria de Anivia. Yo solo tengo mi arco y mis flechas.

Soy tan solo el filo de la cuchilla de cristal, igual de afilada... e igual de frágil.

Por ello, no estoy luchando para consentir mi necia y estúpida vanidad.

Por ello, no estoy luchando por convicciones abstractas.

Por ello, no estoy luchando por nadie aquí.

Estoy luchando simplemente.

Porque quiero ganar.

El deseo del débil.

Por eso… yo…

—¡Marie…!—

A esa mujer…

—¡…cae de una vez!—

…esa niña a la que subestime…

—Ashe… yo definitivamente voy…—

…quiero derrotar a esa oponente poderosa.

—¡…a vencerte!— Y eso fue lo que ella exclamó en respuesta.

Eso era todo. No había nada más, solo el obstinado anhelo de victoria , solo eso habitaba mi corazón. En ese momento me sentí bastante cercana a Marie… sentí que por primera vez pude entenderla… el apasionado deseo del perdedor… ese deseo ardiente de ganar. Al volverme fuerte olvidé esas convicciones que yo creía inamovibles, pues tiempo atrás yo fui igual a Marie. Una muchachita débil e ingenua arrastrándose hacia la cima. Por ese motivo me llené de valor. Reuní todo el poder que me quedaba en la yema de mis dedos, rasgué la cuerda de mi arco y con violencia disparé una flecha cargada hasta el tope de maná. Marie no se dejó dar por abatida y me arrojó una bola ardiente de energía. El viento aulló furioso a lo largo de los viejos pilares sepultados entre la nieve, y tan pronto como esas dos masas de energía mágica chocaron una cataclísmica explosión engulló el abismo frente a mis narices.

—Maldición —Murmuré mortificada al vislumbrar la esbelta silueta de Marie entre el humo y la neblina que, sin inmutarse, se mantenía suspendida sobre el suelo. Mi mejor ataque no había sido capaz ni de tocarla—. ¡No es momento para pensar en el gasto de energía!— Exclamé dandome ánimos cargando frenéticamente hacia ella a través del suelo ardiente y calcinado, tensé mi arco desesperadamente, pero la chica no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Horrorizada la observe extender nuevamente sus brazos hacía mí y disparar sin contemplaciones una segunda esfera de energía sobrecargada. Completamente vacía de poder mágico para responder, no me quedó otra opción que arrojarme al suelo para mitigar el daño de la brutal explosión.

* * *

 _¡…KABOOOM…!_

* * *

La onda expansiva calentó de golpe el enrarecido y helado aire del abismo tan violentamente que mi piel hirvió hasta literalmente despegarse de mi carne. El dolor era absolutamente insoportable. Mi boca calcinada tenía este amargo gusto a ceniza y mis ojos enrojecidos no podían distinguir nada entre las llamas que, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, abrasaron el abismo de los lamentos, el helado corazón de Freljord.

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Acaso eres invencible?— Musitó Marie sonriendo forzadamente.

—Vaya —Suspiré con ironía—, diciendo esas cosas ahora—

Apenas conseguí sobrevivir al envolverme en un capullo de hielo. Me había gastado mi último recurso. Pensé que Marie estaba cerca de llegar al límite, pero me obsesioné tanto en pensar eso que olvidé que yo también había llegado a mi límite hacía mucho. El capullo se quebró y caí de rodillas sobre el piso. Me agarré el estomago en vano, pues no tarde en soltar una bocanada de sangre.

—Lo lamento —Murmuró la chica—, pero aunque el cielo me caiga encima, yo...—

—...— Asentí sonriendo con resignación. No hacía falta decir más.

Los pasos de la vencedora resonaron entre el fuego y las rocas chamuscadas.

Había llegado la hora del golpe final. A estas alturas, calculo que mis súbditos derrotarán los súbditos enemigos y destruirán el nexo de Marie en escasos minutos. Que desgracia, si solo hubiera usado este poder irracional un poco antes, la chica seguramente habría ganado la batalla por el abismo… pero ahora es demasiado tarde, incluso para ella. En medio de mi delirante agonía me asaltaron repentinamente dudas que una persona en mi posición no debería estar experimentando... pero es que era tan antinatural pensar que alguien con un potencial tan grande como ella permaneciera oculta bajo esa estela de fracaso tanto tiempo que… no, no solo eso. No dejaba de preguntarme porque no usó desde un principio esa aplastante fuerza. Con semejante poder fácilmente pudo derrotarme desde el primer asalto y, ¿Aun así ella se guardó semejante as para el final?

No suena muy razonable.

Sea como sea, llegaba justamente yo al final de mis reflexiones cuando los pasos de Marie se detuvieron junto a mí. Así como estaba, tendida en el suelo, no fui capaz ni de levantar mi cabeza para observar con resignación a la vencedora del combate como dicta la etiqueta de la guerra. Vaya, que puedo decir… encuentro un poco decepcionante no poder mantener mi orgullo como guerrera, pero no me quejo. La academia se ha hecho con una buena adquisición, y yo tuve el honor de ser su oponente en su combate inaugural.

Realmente… no me quejo.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe de gracia.

Pero dicho ataque nunca llegó, y en su lugar estas palabras resonaron en mi mente:

 **EL NEXO ENEMIGO HA SIDO DESTRUIDO.**

—Ah… me quedé sin tiempo— Murmuró Marie con una amarga sonrisa.

—¿Qué…?—

* * *

 **Bueno mis chicos, he vuelto.**

 **Que tal, no me esperaban ¿No? No se esperaban esto hoy, ¿No? Apuesto que pensaban que había muerto, ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Ehh?**

 **Ando pero insoportable hoy. Como sea, aquí termina el combate de nuestra querida Ashe con nuestra querida Marie. Se quedó sin tiempo y terminó sin poder destronar a la intocable Ashe, que desgracia, pero ya veremos que ocurre en lo distante del futuro, tal como había sospechado el lector GURA. Saludos.**


End file.
